


Return to Sender

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Lepidopterist Harry Hart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Michelle finds out that Eggsy's started working on Smith Street and finally steps up and decides to be a mother. She sends him off to live with his aunt and uncle in the country...where he finds a job at the local post office.  He doesn't expect to love his life there, or to fall in love with the gorgeous posh lepidopterist, Harry Hart.He doesn't want Harry to know about his brief work as a rentboy...but Harry has his secrets as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the British postal service. I did a bit of googling/reading about the Royal Mail, and I believe what I've concocted is probably more American than British, but please forgive it. Creative liberties and all that.
> 
> Many kudos to the lovely [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sway) for the amazing banner!!

RTS – 1

Eggsy has seen his mother angry. He’s seen her snap out at Daisy when she knocks something over or touches something she shouldn’t. He’s been on the receiving end himself, of course, more times than he can count. Even Jamal and Ryan have caught the sharp end of her tongue. He’s never seen her like this, however…and he’s never seen her turn on Dean. 

“You did WHAT?” Michelle gapes at Dean. “YOU had him do this?”

“Mum, it’s fine. It was only five blokes, maybe six.”

“AT ONCE?” She shrieks.

“No, fuck, Mum, no. Like over a few hours.”

“Shut up, Eggsy!” Michelle whirls back to Dean. “Why would you think this was all right? Why?”

“He’s an adult,” Dean says with a shrug. 

“It don’t matter! No boy of mine should be working a corner on Smith Street! Did you really think I’d be okay with it?”

“You wasn’t supposed to know,” Eggsy mutters, earning a slap on the side of his head.

“Well, I DO know. And ya know HOW I know? Because Jamal’s dad was passing through and saw you. Saw you come out from behind a building after another bloke, and then he saw ya go over to a car and get in the backseat. Jesus Christ, Eggsy! Do ya know what all could happen to ya? Diseases. Someone could beat ya…”

“Ain’t like that’s something new,” Eggsy says, and earns a slap on the other side of his head, this time from Dean. “Ow!” He glares at his stepfather.

“Sex trafficking!” Michelle exclaims.

“Michelle, you watch too much fucking telly.” Dean goes to the refrigerator and gets himself a beer. “Kid’s fine. Earned a pretty penny, gotta say I’m impressed.” The look Dean gives him is nothing short of a leer, and Eggsy glares back.

“Dean, I let you do a lotta stuff, but this…I’m putting my foot down.” Michelle actually stomps her foot.

“What are ya gonna do, Michelle? Take the brat and the poof and run? Run where? With what? Ya ain’t got nothing. I put this roof over your head.” Dean flops onto the sofa.

“Hardly,” Eggsy mutters. He’s held real jobs now and then, does errands and things, helps Jamal’s dad. But sadly it was a lot quicker to earn a few quid on his knees instead of hefting boxes at a warehouse. What’s even worse is the realization that THIS was the final straw for Michelle, the one thing that could get her to talk back to her husband. Not the threats or the insults or the punches. 

“Eggsy, come help me with Daisy.” Michelle heads to the bedroom. 

“Ya done good, Muggsy,” Dean says as he passes by. “Better than I thought.” Dean licks his lips and looks him over.

“Yer fucking disgusting,” Eggsy growls and follows his mother. “Mum…”

“Look, babe, I know ya did what you thought you had to do. Ya thought you was helping us. But I can’t…” Eggsy is shocked to see tears in her eyes. “I can’t let ya do this. Can’t let ya sell yourself like that, like you was just street trash. Yer da…”

“Don’t, Mum,” Eggsy begs. He hates when she talks about his father. “He ain’t here now.”

“No, he ain’t.” She draws a shuddering breath. “I haven’t done right by you for a long time, but I’m gonna start now.” She pulls her phone from her pocket.

Daisy whimpers in her crib. “Shh, flower.” Eggsy picks her up and rocks her. 

“I’m sending ya to your Aunt Maddie.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gapes at her. “Mum, I’m twenty-three. Ya can’t ‘send’ me anywhere!”

Michelle gives him a pointed look. “Think I can. I’m yer mum…you really gonna say no to me?”

Eggsy desperately wants to say something about all the times she’s forgotten how to be his mum, but realizes it’s probably not wise. Instead he just shrugs. The look on her face is determined, a look he hasn’t seen in years. The look of a woman who has a purpose and will do anything she can to achieve it. “Aunt Maddie ain’t gonna want me.”

“Oh, she will. She’s always offered to help us if we needed it, but I’ve turned her down.” Michelle blushes and looks at her shoes. “Stupid pride, I guess.”

“Mum.” Time and time again Eggsy has tried to see things from her perspective, tried to figure out why she made the choices she’s made. He realizes he could never ever walk in her shoes, and while some of her decisions have been disappointing, she really does love him. “It’s okay.”

“No, Eggsy, it ain’t, but thanks for saying so.” She draws a shuddering breath. “Never shoulda called you home from the Marines. You coulda been something.”

“It’s okay,” Eggsy repeats. 

“I’ll text her, explain what’s going on. Not what really happened, just…just that you’ve fallen in with a bad crowd and ya need a change of scene.”

A bad crowd. That’s an understatement. Dean and his pack of mutts are more like demons. “Come with me?” Eggsy says in a small voice. “Come with me. Bring Daisy. We…we could all start over.”

“No.” Michelle shakes her head. “I made this bed, gotta lie in it. But you’re not required to join me.”

“Aunt Maddie lives…” Eggsy realizes he’s not really sure where she lives. “She lives out in the middle of nowhere, right? What am I gonna do out there?”

“She and her husband have a farm outside their town. I’m sure they can use your help. And once you’re there, maybe you could get a job.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says helplessly. Daisy whimpers again and he buries his face in her neck.

“Babe.” Michelle’s voice is thick with tears. “Let me do this for you…this one thing. Can’t make up for everything, but I can keep you from going down this road or die trying.” She sniffles. “Eggsy, it scares me, the way you’ve accepted that this is an okay way to earn money. I know you’re doing it for me and Daisy. I can’t have you turning out like Dean or one of his idiots.” She starts to sob and he pulls her close.

“Okay. Okay, Mum, I’ll go. Whatever you want.”

Eggsy has a few hours on the train to think about his life choices. It was hard saying goodbye to his mother, and even harder saying goodbye to his little sister. He’s not sure how long he’ll be gone, and who knows if she’ll even remember him when and if he returns? He kisses and hugs her tight, burying his face in her hair.

“Tell her I love her, okay, Mum? Know she don’t understand, but just…”

“It ain’t like yer not gonna call and such. Maybe we can even come out and visit,” Michelle says hesitantly, and he knows it will never happen.

“Eggs,” Daisy says, and Eggsy bites his bottom lip so he doesn’t cry.

He stares out the window, watching the city fade into country. It wasn’t as if he’d always wanted to be a rentboy when he grew up. It was just the easiest way to get more money. And according to Dean, they always needed more money. Dean wanted the money for himself, for his drug operation. But what got Eggsy to say yes was seeing the threadbare hand-me-down clothing on Daisy, or seeing the way Michelle stared at the half-empty refrigerator and tried to find something to throw together for dinner. Thankfully rice was cheap, and she learned to do a lot with it. Dean ate at the pub, or at a mate’s house. The rest of the family didn’t get that luxury.

He’d always known he was bisexual, leaning more toward men than women. It didn’t matter to him that he was sucking cocks instead of sleeping with women, although he’d always sorta hoped that his sexual activities would be part of an intimate relationship and not a money-making opportunity. And he knew, ironically, that the people in the neighborhood would look down on him less for working a corner than they would for dating men.

The grey and black of the city eventually blossoms into the green and brown of the country, and as buildings are replaced with farmland Eggsy realizes that he’s nervous. He’s never been more than a few kilometers outside London, and he’s never been on a farm. He barely knows the front end of a cow from the back, and he really hopes his aunt and uncle don’t expect him to know what he’s doing. He hasn’t seen them since he was nine or ten, and he doesn’t really remember them. He knows they don’t approve of Dean (what a surprise), and although they’d tried to talk his mother into leaving him, they’d otherwise kept their noses out of Michelle’s life. He does remember that they have no children of their own, and that Maddie met her husband as a teenager.

When he steps off the train in Bath he has no problem finding his Aunt Maddie. She’s a younger version of Michelle, her smile wide and bright on her pretty face. “Gary.” She hugs him tight.

“Eggsy, Aunt Maddie, if ya don’t mind.”

“Of course.” She squeezes his arm. “I’m sorry your Uncle Frank couldn’t come along…busy in the field today.”

“I understand.” He retrieves his two large duffels and follows her to the car.

“We’re so happy to have you, Eggsy,” she says as she gets behind the wheel. “It’s been far too long.”

“Thanks for having me,” he says politely. “I know it probably ain’t easy for you having some stranger come live with ya all of a sudden.”

“Eggsy.” Aunt Maddie’s voice is soft. “It’s not like that at all. You’re not a stranger, your family. “We’ve been offering…we’ve been asking your mother to come visit for years. I’m so glad you finally took us up on it.”

Eggsy blushes and studies his lap. “Guess…guess she told ya why I was coming here?”

“She simply said you’d fallen in with the wrong crowd, and she was concerned. That there weren’t many opportunities for you, and she thought you’d have a better chance out here.”

Eggsy quickly looks up to see if she’s lying, but her eyes seem sincere. “Right. I’m a hard worker, so whatever ya need, I can do it. Don’t know nothin’ about farms or anything, but I’ll do whatever ya tell me. Wanna earn my keep.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Aunt Maddie touches his cheek. “You’re a good boy.”

As they leave the city and head out into the country she points out items of interest and explains the area. They’re not far from the city (although Eggsy can’t think of it as a city, compared to London) but are just outside a village, apparently. A village small enough to have everyone know your name, but large enough to have a post office, a library, and a large church. Eggsy sighs. This will be an adjustment.

He’s not sure what to expect when it comes to their home…he’s been imagining some sort of large messy farmhouse with curtains in the windows and a dirt road out front. Instead he finds a neat little home he’d call a cottage, with flower boxes, a beautiful garden, and a circular drive. A tall bulky man comes out of the house, frowning as he crosses his arms over his chest. As soon as the car stops Eggsy retrieves his bags and stands uncertainly by the car.

“Frank!” Maddie says in surprise. “Didn’t expect you here.”

“Wanted to welcome Gary…sorry I couldn’t come along to get you.” Uncle Frank doesn’t sound sorry, but Eggsy nods his thanks.

“Eggsy,” Maddie corrects. “Goes by Eggsy.”

“Hmm.” Uncle Frank holds out a beefy hand and Eggsy shakes it.

“Thanks for letting me come. Just told Aunt Maddie, I’m a hard worker, I’ll do whatever ya need,” Eggsy says almost anxiously. “Don’t much about animals or farming, though.”

“That can be taught,” Uncle Frank says. “I’ll appreciate the help, that’s for sure.” He reaches down for one of Eggsy’s bags.

“No, thanks, I got it. Ain’t heavy.” Eggsy easily picks up his bags and follows them into the house.

“Gave you the front room, looks out on the fields. Pretty sunsets from there,” Aunt Maddie promises. 

“Doubt he’s interested in sunsets, Maddie.” Uncle Frank rolls his eyes but seems amused.

“I am, actually…don’t get to see many at home. Too many buildings in the way,” Eggsy assures her. 

She leads him up a long set of stairs to the second floor. “You’re down here…bath is right there. Got towels in your room.” She opens the door into a small bedroom.

“This is great,” he says, and he means it. It’s bigger than even the master bedroom in the flat at home. “Thanks so much.”

“We’re happy to have you,” Aunt Maddie promises him. “Now, why don’t you unpack and wash up, I’ll have dinner ready in about an hour. We eat early around here, since we turn in fairly early.”

“Do you need my help?” Eggsy asks immediately.

She smiles. “No, thank you.”

Eggsy goes to the window and looks out. He sees cows in a lush green field. His ears are buzzing and Eggsy realizes it’s quiet. Too quiet. He’s sure eventually he’ll grow to hear the noise of the countryside, insects and animals and the wind in the trees. But right now his mind is yearning for slamming doors, raised voices, roaring engines. Instead of unpacking he flops down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He knows this is a better choice for him than dropping to his knees for any open zipper, but right now he most definitely feels like a fish out of water.


	2. Chapter 2

RTS – 2

Eggsy’s first week in the country goes by in a blur. His aunt takes him into town the next day, introducing him to people she knows and showing him around. It’s bigger than he expected, however, although he’d never tell her that. There’s a church (of course), a grocer, a shoe store, a few clothing shops. A few pubs (again, of course), more random shops, restaurants, and a post office at the end of town. He figures it won’t take him long to find his way around, although it’s a bit of a walk from the house. Eggsy’s just thankful he gets decent mobile reception.

He’s always been good about keeping his mouth shut and his eyes open, so he politely greets everyone she introduces him to, memorizing their names and taking note of who he should avoid. He can read in his aunt’s body language who she really likes versus who she’s required to speak with, and it’s soon quite apparent that his aunt and uncle are well-liked. No one in this area would ever look down on a farmer, quite unlike back in Eggsy’s neighborhood. It’s already blatantly obvious that everyone works hard, and that’s something most people in his neck of the woods don’t understand.

Their farm isn’t extremely large, and the house is old, but Eggsy easily appreciates the beauty of both. It’s been odd getting used to the fact that there isn’t anyone right next door poking their nose into his business. For the most part his aunt and uncle leave him alone, unless they’re telling him meals are ready, or his aunt is asking if he has any wash to throw in. He helps out as much as he can around the house, carrying things for her and even offering to do anything such as repairs that Uncle Frank is too busy to do. He’s walked the perimeter of the land around the house a few times, marveling at all the green. It almost hurts his eyes sometimes. He realizes how much he’s missed being stuck in an ugly estate flat all these years.

Eggsy soon both loves and hates watching his aunt and uncle together. He sees so much of his mother in his aunt, and he often wonders how things might have turned out for him if Michelle had been the one to find a man and move out of the city. Uncle Frank is gruff and doesn’t say much, although he’s one of the hardest workers Eggsy’s ever seen. He seems a bit suspicious of Eggsy at first, and Eggsy can’t blame him. For all he knows Eggsy’s not just ‘fallen in with a bad crowd,’ but committed crimes. He HAS, but his aunt and uncle don’t need to know that. Eggsy tries to make up for it by immediately pitching in around the farm, helping his aunt in the kitchen until his uncle trusts him enough to bring him outside. He works hard, dragging himself out of bed far too early and practically falling asleep in his dinner every night. 

Through all his gruffness, however, it’s completely obvious how much his uncle and aunt love each other. His aunt is still quite pretty; life hasn’t beaten the beauty out of her the way it has his mother. Every night when they come in from work his uncle makes a beeline for his wife, kissing the back of her neck if she’s at the stove, or the top of her head if she’s sitting down. He waits until he’s clean before he hugs her, but he hugs her every day. He thanks her for every meal, and always makes a point of asking how her day went.

It breaks Eggsy’s heart as he watches, even as it makes him smile. His mother deserves something like that, but instead she has Dean. 

It almost frightens Eggsy at how easily he fits into life in this tiny town. He finds himself losing weight and gaining muscle as he helps around the farm, and his aunt has given him an old bicycle to use to get in and out of town if he wishes. She’d offered him use of the car, but he knows they only have one other vehicle, the beat up farm truck. So he accepted the use of the bicycle instead with thanks. He rides into town a few nights a week, has a pint in the pub, treats himself to dinner once or twice just for something different. He does miss the hustle and bustle of the city, and at least a restaurant is one way to get some of that if even for a few hours.

Money is tight, however, and he can’t do that for long. It’s what makes him approach his uncle one night just before heading off to bed. “Um, Uncle Frank? Do ya know anywhere in town that might be hiring?”

“Hiring?” Uncle Frank’s eyebrows raise. 

“Yeah. You both have been aces taking me in like this, but I feel like I should pull my weight a bit, and also get some spending money in my pocket.”

“Eggsy, we don’t expect you to…”

“I know you don’t,” he says to his aunt. “But I wanna help.”

Uncle Frank thinks for a moment. “Maybe one of the shops might be hiring…or maybe the pub.”

“The post office,” Aunt Maddie says suddenly. “I heard Liz say the other day that two of the clerks quit. You should apply there! You’re smart enough.” Eggsy blushes.

“Only problem with that is that you can’t just walk up and apply,” Uncle Frank points out. “Gotta do it online and all. You can use our computer if you want. Just don’t go looking at porn. Damn viruses.”

“Frank!” Aunt Maddie snaps.

“I won’t, Uncle Frank. Swear down.” Eggsy laughs as he kisses his aunt’s cheek. “Good night.”

The next morning Eggsy gets up and goes out to help his uncle. They spend most of the morning loading things into the truck and taking them to the other side of the farm and by lunch he’s sweaty and dirty. “I’m gonna keep on here,” Uncle Frank tells him. “I’ll be fine on my own. Go head back, eat something, and put in that application.”

“But Uncle Frank,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “I’m here ta help you.”

“No, you’re here because you needed a change of scene,” Uncle Frank says. He takes a deep pull from his container of water and leans on the side of the truck. “I understand that…got into trouble myself as a boy.” Eggsy says nothing, just hangs his head in shame. If his uncle only knew. “My Da was ready to send me off to something a lot worse than this. I got caught stealing a car.” Eggsy gapes at him. “Gave me one more chance. I was pissed at the world, had a chip on my shoulder the size of London itself.” Uncle Frank sighs and shakes his head. “My mum sent me off to this stupid dance, didn’t want to go. My mate was going, had his eye on a girl in the neighborhood. So I went, planned on ditching quick and finding something better to do…and then I saw her.” Uncle Frank stares out into the distance. “Prettiest girl I ever saw…sunshine blond hair, big blue eyes. Never thought she’d give me the time of day…she was FAR too perfect for the likes of me. But she looked at me across the room, and…always thought those romance movies were a crock of shite, but it was literally love at first sight for me.” He chuckles. “Apparently she was stupid, though, because she fell for me, too.” 

“How’d you end up out here?” Eggsy asks. He’s always wondered.

“Had an uncle of my own that started working on farms as a kid, ended up here. This was his place…we started coming out here over the summers, and then we moved here for good. Thought it would be a good place to raise kids, instead of the city. That didn’t work out for us, though…couldn’t have kids.” He doesn’t specify whose fault it is, and Eggsy doesn’t ask. He gets behind the wheel. “C’mon. I’ll drive you back and you can get to work on that application.”

“Computer booting up okay?” Aunt Maddie calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eggsy’s actually really impressed. He knows they don’t live in the dark ages, but he hadn’t expected a computer as fast and new as the one he’s currently looking at. His aunt had explained that they use it more for weather forecasting than anything else, although she likes shopping online, to her husband’s dismay.

“Lunch should be ready soon,” she says, wandering into the tiny den. 

“Don’t hurry it on my account,” he tells her.

“It’s no problem…I don’t often get to eat with someone else during the day.” She gently tousles his hair. Eggsy closes his eyes as he feels them fill with tears. It’s been ages since his mother touched him like this, for no reason other than she loves him. “It’s been nice having you around, Eggsy, even though it hasn’t been long.”

“I…I appreciate ya letting me come stay,” Eggsy manages. He actually finds himself leaning into her touch.

“I’m sorry we haven’t communicated more, come to visit. Frank…he doesn’t quite approve of Dean.”

Eggsy snorts. “The devil himself probably doesn’t approve of Dean.”

“Can’t tell a grown woman what to do, of course, but with children around…” Aunt Maddie clears her throat and pats his head. “She should have known better.”

“Did what she could,” Eggsy replies, feeling the need to defend Michelle even as he agrees with his aunt.

“She doesn’t know how lucky she is.” She presses a kiss to the top of his head and leaves the room.

Eggsy gets the application turned in and waits. A few weeks go by and he doesn’t hear anything, but he’s not surprised. It’s not like he has a lot of job skills and an award-winning resume. His uncle isn’t surprised either, but for different reasons. “Government,” he snorts over dinner one night. “They can’t find their own arses most of the time.”

“Frank,” Aunt Maddie scolds, winking at Eggsy. “Don’t let him get started, love, or your ears will be burning soon enough.”

“Pencil pushers are the stupidest people on the planet,” Uncle Frank informs Eggsy. “I really don’t understand how long it takes things to go through sometimes.”

“We applied for a bank loan and it was months before we heard,” Aunt Maddie tells Eggsy. “Hence the attitude.”

“I don’t have an attitude, woman,” Uncle Frank growls at her.

“You do, and I find it very sexy.” She gets up from the dinner table and kisses him as she goes by. He blushes and looks down at his plate. Eggsy laughs. “Eggsy, you haven’t mentioned anyone…like friends or anything.”

“Oh, Christ, here we go…” Uncle Frank mutters. “Wondered how long this would take.” Eggsy looks at him in confusion. Aunt Maddie smacks the back of her husband’s head as she returns to the table. 

“Well, I got a few real good mates…Jamal, Ryan and Brandon. Boys from the estate…they’re busy working and all, not like they can come visit,” Eggsy says uncertainly. “Wouldn’t want to intrude on ya, anyway.”

“No intrusion,” Aunt Maddie promises. “Your friends are always welcome. Aren’t they, Frank?”

“Yeah, sure,” Uncle Frank says around his food.

“Well, how about a girlfriend? A young man as sweet and attractive as you are must have girls swarming around you,” Aunt Maddie says with a kind smile. 

Eggsy blushes. “Dunno about that…not seeing anyone, no.”

Uncle Frank studies him carefully. “How about a boyfriend?”

Eggsy sucks in a breath, unsure what to say. “Frank!” Aunt Maddie snaps.

“Nah…none of those swarming around, either,” Eggsy says carefully, watching his Uncle and waiting for the fist or the ugly words.

“Good for you…you’re too young to settle down. Look what settling down early did for me,” Uncle Frank says with a wink.

“FRANK!” Aunt Maddie says again, kicking him under the table. Eggsy grins at his uncle and finishes his dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time we meet one Harry Hart.

About three weeks after he submits the electronic application Eggsy finally receives notification of an interview at the local post office. His aunt is excited when he shares the news, and even his uncle seems proud. “You don’t seem very happy about it,” Uncle Frank points out as they sit around the dinner table.

“I am…I mean, I want a job. I just…I don’t got clothes for an interview.” Eggsy sighs. “Guess I gotta go shopping.” He probably should go shopping anyway, Eggsy realizes. Working at the farm has toned his muscles, made him bigger in some places and slimmer in others. 

“I think if you get a nice pair of trousers, some shoes, and a button-down, it should be enough,” Aunt Maddie tells him. “Liz will be looking at your work ethic, not your clothing.”

“Still…gotta be professional and all.” Eggsy thinks of the few places he’s hidden cash around the flat. He’s fairly certain Dean’s probably found it all by now. He wonders if Jamal might be able to loan him a few quid. 

“Tell Mitchell to put your clothes on our credit,” Uncle Frank says, not looking up from his dinner. “He knows we’re good for it.”

“Uncle Frank,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “Can’t let ya do that.” He knows his aunt and uncle are far from destitute, but money still isn’t growing on trees around the farm.

“Yes, you can,” his uncle says. “Once you get a regular paycheck, you can give it back, if you like.”  
“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers. Aunt Maddie smiles fondly at him and kisses her husband right on the mouth. Eggsy’s mobile buzzes and he frowns. “Sorry,” he mutters. He knows they prefer he keep it away from the dinner table; he’d actually forgotten it was in the pocket of his jeans. He pulls it out and looks at the sender. “It’s, uh, it’s Mum. Ain’t talked to her for a bit, should probably call her after we clean up.”

“Go ahead and call her now, Eggsy…we don’t have much to do here, I can handle it,” Aunt Maddie says. Eggsy opens his mouth to protest. “I handled everything just fine around here before you came along, didn’t I?”

“Guess so,” Eggsy says with a grin. He gets up and goes out onto the front porch. He dials his mother’s number and she answers it on the first ring. “Hey, Mum.”

“Eggsy! How are you?”

“Doing good, Mum. How are you and Daisy?”

“We’re fine, babe. Don’t you worry about us,” Michelle tells him. He hears something in her voice that troubles him. 

“What’s going on, Mum?”

“Oh, Dean decided to rent your room out while you’re gone…I told him it won’t be forever, but he insisted. That brother of Rottie’s…what’s his name…Joe. He’s staying around, and Dean expects me to cook for him and do his wash, too.”

“Mum…do ya need me to come back? Is he being rude to ya, or disrespecting you?” Eggsy almost growls.

“No, Eggsy, no!” Michelle exclaims, and he believes her. “He’s actually a nice kid…little older than you. He’s real polite, offers to help clean up and all. It’s just…”

“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy says sadly. Yet another way Dean takes advantage of her. He’s sure Michelle doesn’t see one penny of any rent the bloke pays.

“So, how are ya getting along with my sister and her husband?”

“They’re aces, Mum, been great. Learning a lot about the farm, and I have an interview for a job at the post office. Gotta get new clothes, though, but Uncle Frank’s gonna front me the money.”

“Oh. A job.” Michelle’s voice turns cold. “Just got everything ya ever wanted out there, izzat right? Got a mum AND a dad, got a job, got everything.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “Ain’t like that at all. Aunt Maddie and Uncle Frank are good people, but they ain’t my mum and da. Don’t got the job yet, got an interview.”

“Well, if yer getting a job, ain’t like you’re coming back anytime soon, so ya must like it better there than here.”

“You’re the one who sent me out here, Mum!” Eggsy almost yells. “Remember? Yer the one that told me I’d find something better here, that it was best for me to come.”

“I know, Eggsy. Figured they’d give you a roof over your head, get you working so that you forget that disgusting shite you was doing. Guess they’re giving you a lot more than that.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says weakly. He realizes his mother is jealous. Jealous that Eggsy is happy with someone other than her. Jealous that he’s making something of himself, or at least trying. Jealous that her sister is giving her something she hasn’t been able to give…or even tried to give. “Please don’t. Just…lemme talk to Daisy, okay?”

“She won’t remember you,” Michelle snaps, and there is nothing she could have said to hurt him more than that. 

“Please,” Eggsy begs.

“Fine.” He hears a scuffle and then Michelle says, “Say hello to your brother, Daisy. Say hi to Eggsy.”

“Eggy!” Daisy chirps, and Eggsy laughs through the tears.

“Hello, Flower. You being good for Mum? Be a good girl, okay?”

“Mummy!” Daisy says proudly.

“All right…it’s her bedtime,” Michelle says.

“Tell her I love her, please, do that, Mum. And you know I love you, right? Ain’t got no mum but you.”

“I…I will. And I do love you, babe.” Michelle’s tone softens. “Miss ya something fierce, that’s all. Glad you’re doing all right.”

“I’ll call soon, okay? And if you need me, let me know. I’ll be back immediately, whenever ya need me.”

“Right,” Michelle says sadly, and terminates the call.

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands.

He hears the door open and quickly wipes away his tears. A bottle comes over his shoulder to press against his chest. “Beer?” Uncle Frank asks.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Eggsy takes the bottle as his uncle sits down on the step next to him. 

“Women in this family are stupid, stubborn and ridiculous,” Uncle Frank announces. “They’re also fierce when it comes to loving those close to them. Your aunt has never given up on your mother, even though Michelle has refused every bit of help we’ve tried to give her. Your aunt is absolutely furious with her most of the time, but she doesn’t give up hope. That’s why she was so quick to help when you needed it. Your mum’s stuck in a bad place and doesn’t quite know how to fix it.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He takes a long swallow of beer. “She pushed me to come out here, but is mad that I’m not miserable. She wants a better life for me, but doesn’t want me to leave her to get it.”

“Well, you’re an adult now,” Uncle Frank says. “Her opinion matters, but it’s not all that matters.”

“True.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Feel like I’m deserting her.”

“You ain’t deserting her, boy. You’re living your life. You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else.”

“Yeah. Guess you’re right.”

“Course I’m right,” Uncle Frank retorts, and Eggsy chuckles.

“So.” The woman behind the desk stares at Eggsy. “You’re Maddie’s nephew.”

“Yes, ma’am. She’s my mother’s sister.” Eggsy tries to sit up straight and look responsible. He’s wearing a pair of black trousers and a nice baby blue button-up. He hadn’t found shoes that worked, so he’s wearing a pair of black trainers, but at least they’re clean.

“And you’re from London.”

“Yes, ma’am. Live there with my mum, my baby sister, my…my stepdad.”

“But you’re looking to work here?”

“Ain’t much…isn’t much work where I live, ma’am. Nothing I consider respectable, anyway. Aunt Maddie said you was…were…looking for help, so I put in the application. Know I don’t got much work experience, but I work hard.”

“Hmm. How do you feel about the public?”

“The public?” Eggsy blinks at her.

“Do you have a problem dealing with the public? We get all kinds at the post office.”

“Oh, that public,” Eggsy says, blushing. “I never had a problem with the public.”

“Well, your aunt and uncle have given you a glowing reference, and I trust them. I believe you should do just fine, and if everything proceeds as it should, we should be able to have you start in a fortnight.”

“Really?” Eggsy gasps. “I mean, uh, thank you! Thank you so much!” He stands up and shakes her hand. 

She finally smiles. “You’re welcome, Gary.”

“Eggsy…please,” he says. “I know it’s an odd nickname, but if people called me Gary, I probably wouldn’t answer.” 

Liz laughs. “I’ll remember that when we make your nametag.”

Eggsy is shocked when his uncle suggests that they drive to the actual city to have a celebration dinner. “But Uncle Frank, that will get us back pretty late, and I know how early ya get up,” Eggsy protests.

“You deserve to celebrate, boy,” Uncle Frank replies. “A new job is always a reason to celebrate.”

“We don’t need to drive all the way out there,” Eggsy retorts. “We can go to dinner here in town just fine.”

“All right,” his uncle says. “Let me go change clothes.” 

“Congratulations, Eggsy.” His aunt kisses his cheek. “I knew you’d get it.”

“I think that Liz based a lot of her decision on what you told her about me,” Eggsy says, feeling almost ashamed. “I ain’t all that.”

“You’re smart and polite with a good heart. No one can ask for more than that.”

“But Aunt Maddie…the reason I’m here. It ain’t…”

Aunt Maddie puts a finger over his lips. “I don’t need to know, now, do I? No one does.”

“No, guess not,” Eggsy sighs.

Eggsy is up and dressed two hours before it’s necessary on his first day of work. He knows he shouldn’t be nervous, but he is. This is the real thing, an actual good job. What if he’s so stupid they fire him on his first day? Or what if he opens his mouth and the customers hate his chav accent so much they complain to his boss? 

He pokes at his eggs and plays with his bacon until his uncle says, “What did the chickens and pig ever do to you?”

Eggsy sighs. “Sorry…I’m just…guess I’m anxious. Trying real hard to fit in here, make you proud, but I dunno how well that’s gonna go.”

“Eggsy, don’t worry about making US proud,” Aunt Maddie says. “Worry about making YOURSELF proud. You don’t have anything to prove to a single person around here.”

“My wife is right, although I hate saying those words,” Uncle Frank says, and she pokes him with her fork. “There ain’t no one around here for you to impress, except maybe your boss. I know your work ethic better than anyone. Just listen hard and pay attention and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispers. He’s never had anyone believe in him like this before. “And thanks for…for letting me come here. Things weren’t good at home, ya know that, but they weren’t real good for me outside the flat, neither. You saved me.” He clears his throat and looks away.

“Eggsy,” Aunt Maddie whispers. She comes over and hugs him. “We’re family. We will always be here for you.”

“Unless you break my computer with porn,” Uncle Frank mutters, but he gives Eggsy a wink.

“Frank!” Aunt Maddie yells, and Eggsy has to grin.

She insists on taking him into town for his first day, telling him she doesn’t want him to dirty up his new clothes. “I’ll be back at five to get you,” she promises.

“Only cuz it’s my first day,” Eggsy informs her. “Ain’t gonna make ya drive back and forth every day.”

“You just don’t want to feel like schoolboy getting a ride from his mother,” she says with a grin.

“And maybe that, too,” Eggsy mumbles.

He thinks for a moment she might try and kiss his cheek. He’d let her, but he’d be pretty embarrassed by it. Instead she gently squeezes his knee. “Have a good day, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Aunt Maddie.” He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.

He soon realizes he has nothing to be worried about. Liz greets him as soon as he enters the post office, and she walks him around back to the employee lounge. She introduces him to other employees as they go, and points out different machines and parts of the post office. That’s how his entire first day goes…Liz tells him people’s names and shows him around. He helps to unload and move packages around, and is instructed on how to feed letters into the sorter. He shadows someone at the front counter for an hour, but otherwise he is kept to the back of the post office, where he eagerly helps anyone who needs it.

Eggsy is surprised at how exhausted he feels, and he’s quite happy to clock out and head out to the waiting car. “How was it?” Aunt Maddie asks immediately.

“Good,” Eggsy says. “I was busy, which I like. Everyone was real nice…and they all had great things to say about you and Uncle Frank.”

“Oh,” she says, blushing.

Eggsy sniffs. “Why does it smell like food in here?”

Aunt Maddie motions to the back seat. “I figured we could celebrate, have some takeaway.”

“Aunt Maddie, ya didn’t…”

“I know I didn’t. But I did, so shut your mouth.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says with a grin, unable to keep from giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The first few weeks at the job go by, and by the beginning of the third week they put him up front at the window. Eggsy soon finds that the computer and the scale do most of the work, and he basically just has to smile and talk to people while taking their money. There are a few regulars who come in every day, mostly older men and women who don’t have anyone else to talk to. He tries to move them along if there’s a line, but if the waiting area is empty, he converses with them until the next person comes in. 

He’s just sent an elderly woman on her way when someone new comes through the door. Eggsy’s heart actually stops for the tiniest moment. The man is in his fifties, tall and lean and dressed in a gorgeous grey suit that fits him like a glove. His hair is dark and immaculately coiffed, and his eyes are a warm brown color that makes Eggsy actually sigh. He’s always had a secret thing for older men, and this gentleman ticks every one of his boxes. And that’s what he is. A gentleman. The black-framed glasses make him look intelligent and authoritative, and Eggsy finds himself actually imagining what it would be like to take orders from this man.

“Good afternoon, sir, may I help you?” Eggsy asks politely.

“Yes, I’m here to ship this.” The man pushes forward a rectangular parcel wrapped in twine. It looks like a book, and when Eggsy picks it up it feels like a book. An address in London is neatly written in block letters.

“Of course, sir, we can do that. I’ll just remove the twine and…”

“No!” An elegantly manicured hand slaps down on the book. “You can’t remove the twine.”

“But we can’t mail it that way.” Eggsy stares at him, quite dumbfounded. “It could easily open, and then…”

“I ALWAYS use twine,” the man says, fidgeting a bit. “And they ALWAYS mail it. It ALWAYS gets to where it needs to be.” He glares down at Eggsy. “I have it wrapped perfectly, and if you unwrap it, it will move the address and…”

“Mr. Hart! Good afternoon!” Liz comes hurrying to the front desk. “I see you’ve met our new employee, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Ma’am, he wants to mail this.” Eggsy holds up the book. “I’ve explained that I would be happy to undo the twine and…”

“I explained this is how I’ve always sent it, and he’s been quite argumentative,” Mr. Hart says angrily.

Eggsy opens his mouth to show him what argumentative REALLY looks like, then bites his tongue. “I just wanted ta tape it for him, make it secure, keep it wrapped nice,” he says instead. The man’s eyes soften a bit.

“As I said, Mr. Hart, he’s new. I will take care of it,” Liz vows. “Eggsy, please ring it up. We’ll take care of everything,” Liz says again.

“Yes, ma’am,” Eggsy whispers. “Will there be anything else, Mr. Hart?”

“No, young man, thank you. I do appreciate your attempts at good service. Good afternoon.” Mr. Hart hands over the exact change and leaves the post office.

“I wasn’t argumentative, ma’am, swear down! I just tried ta tell him we can’t send it with twine, and…”

“It’s fine, Eggsy, please calm down.” She puts a hand on his arm. “It’s fine. You were absolutely correct…we cannot send a parcel wrapped in twine. We just let him bring it in that way and then we tape it.”

“Why? Cuz he’s all posh or whatever?”

“No. Because he is a darling man…a sweetheart who is absolutely hopeless.”

“Wot?” Eggsy blinks at her. The man looks as if he’s never had a hopeless moment in his life.

“Yes.” She sighs fondly. “Mr. Hart is a dear soul, but he is just…Mr. Hart. He usually loses his glasses, only to find them on top of his head. He often forgets to eat, and if it wasn’t for Mrs. Melville, the woman who comes to clean and shop for him, he’d probably never eat at all. He tried taping a package once…” Liz actually chuckles. “Mrs. Melville found him sitting in his study, the unwrapped parcel on a table, his hands actually taped together at the wrist. He’d sat there for a full day waiting for her to come help him.” 

“Why didn’t he call someone?”

“Because he was too ashamed to call the police or something, and he really doesn’t have any friends, poor thing. He’s a loner, you see. A very brilliant man, but with very little common sense.” She shakes her head. “He’s a lepidopterist.”

“A lepi-what?”

“A lepidopterist. He studies butterflies…quite well known in the field. He’s always sending out essays and books on the subject. But unfortunately his mind seems to be in the sky with his beloved creatures most of the time.” She deftly undoes the twine and begins to tape the parcel shut. “He does have one friend who comes to stay for a fortnight or two over the holidays…Scottish man who teaches at Oxford.” 

Eggsy’s anger quickly dissipates. “I wasn’t argumentative,” he repeats.

“I know you weren’t, dear. I was around that corner…I heard it all. You just need to be patient with Mr. Hart. You’ll get to love him just like everyone else does.” She checks her watch. “Now, I do believe it’s time for your break.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eggsy heads for the breakroom, gets his lunch bag out, and starts look up ‘lepidopterist’ on his mobile.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aunt Maddie, what do ya know about a bloke named Harry Hart?” Eggsy asks over dinner.

His aunt and uncle exchange a look he can’t decipher. “Why do you ask, Eggsy?” Aunt Maddie answers.

“Met him today at work.” Eggsy frowns. “Didn’t go well.”

“Didn’t go well?” Uncle Frank repeats, sounding surprised. “Did he say something rude…look down on you?”

“No…not really. Our first interaction just didn’t go real well.” Eggsy sighs and toys with his food. 

“I must say, Eggsy, I’m shocked to hear it,” Uncle Frank tells him. “Mr. Hart has been a real gentleman every time I’ve met him…not that I’ve talked to him all that much.”

“Oh, he was…I just sorta made an arse outta myself,” Eggsy says. “He brought a package in all wrapped in twine, and I said I’d tape it for him. He went a bit…mental. Said he always does it that way and accused me of being argumentative.” Eggsy takes a sip of his milk. “That’s the part that bothers me most, I guess. I weren’t argumentative at ALL. He ain’t SEEN argumentative. I was polite as could be.”

“I’m sure you were, love.” Aunt Maddie pats his hand.

“Liz was there…heard it all. Said I did just fine, and he always brings it in like that, cuz he has a problem with tape.” Eggsy has to smile. “From what she said, Mr. Hart has a problem with lots of things. Has his mind all wrapped up in his butterflies.”

Aunt Maddie laughs. “I know the woman that works for him…Caroline Melville…and she’s said pretty much the same thing. He’s a bit absent-minded.”

“Looked him up over lunch…guess he really knows his stuff. Been published all over the place, all kinds of degrees…brilliant man when it comes to butterflies.”

“Just not real life,” Uncle Frank comments.

“Uncle Frank, why’d ya ask if he looked down on me?”

Uncle Frank and Aunt Maddie exchange that look again. “Mr. Hart obviously isn’t from around here, and sometimes he can seem a bit…superior. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t treat you that way.”

“He didn’t, swear down.” Eggsy finishes his dinner. “Where does he live, anyway?”

“He has a large house over that way.” Uncle Frank waves in the opposite direction of town. 

“He keeps to himself for the most part, Eggsy, so I’m sure you won’t have any other problems with him,” Aunt Maddie assures him.

“I’m not worried,” Eggsy tells her, although he’s intrigued. He’d like to see this Mr. Hart again, if only to just stare at him. The man is gorgeous.

Eggsy gets his wish a few days later. The lobby is empty and he’s standing at the front counter rearranging the drawer of stamps. When the bell rings above the door he looks up with relief. “May I help…oh. Good morning, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy stands up straighter and runs a hand over his hair. “How are you today?”

“Fine, thank you.” Today Mr. Hart is wearing a navy blue suit which seems to accentuate the depth of his brown eyes. “Please, Mr. Unwin, call me Harry.”

Eggsy blushes. “You…you remembered my name?”

“Names are something I’ve always been good with.”

“Well, then, please remember to call me Eggsy. Mr. Unwin sounds like…sounds like my Da.” Eggsy sighs, realizing he’ll never know if his father liked being called Mr. Unwin.

“Very well,” Harry says with a smile. 

“What brings in you in today, sir?”

“I got a call from a friend…he’s sent me a stack of periodicals, and I figured I would come down to retrieve them instead of making the poor delivery man bring them out to the house,” Harry says.

“Kind of you,” Eggsy says shyly. “I’ll go look.” He goes into the back and quickly finds a large stack of magazines addressed to Harry. “Can I ask ya a question, sir?”

“Of course.” Harry briefly looks uncomfortable but quickly regains his composure.

“I know ya probably got internet out at your place…couldn’t ya do a lot of this online? Read yer books, do yer research?” Eggsy suggests. “Probably save ya a ton of time and money.”

Harry looks horrified. “I realize someone of your generation would immediately think that, but it’s just not the same.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Eggsy’s face flames and he looks down at the stack of magazines. “I was just trying to help again, guess I fuck…I mean, I messed up. I’m sorry.”

“Mr. Unwin…Eggsy…” Harry’s voice is gentle and Eggsy slowly looks up. “I do appreciate that you wish to make things easier for me. I did not mean to insult you or your age.”

“Twenty-three,” Eggsy offers. “I’m…I’m twenty-three.”

Harry nods. “And as I said, I realize that people of your generation would immediately think to use the internet for research and the like…and that is very true. It is a wonderful tool. But when one is studying the sciences, sometimes it’s just easier to have things on paper at your fingertips. When I’m out in a meadow looking for a specific type of butterfly, I might not always have internet connection. I cannot allow myself to rely on that.”

“Course,” Eggsy mumbles. “Didn’t think of that.”

“And if I simply relied on the internet, I might never leave the house,” Harry says with a teasing smile. “I know the people here think I’m a bit of a hermit.”

“Not in a bad way!” Eggsy says quickly. “They say…they say you’re real smart. Brilliant. I mean, you published your first paper when you was my age!”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to blush. “You’ve done your own research.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, Liz told me what ya do, and I didn’t even know it was a thing. So I did some reading…you’re pretty incredible, it sounds like.”

“Well.” Harry fidgets and rubs at the back of his neck. “I doubt all that, but thank you for the compliment.”

“Did ya drive down, sir? Can I carry this out to your car?” Eggsy desperately wants to keep talking to Harry, wants him to stay. There’s just something about him that calls out to Eggsy and he isn’t sure what it is. 

“I did drive, but that isn’t necessary, my boy. I might be fifty, but I am still capable of carrying a stack of magazines to my vehicle.” Harry dips his head. “But thank you.”

“Ya don’t look fifty,” Eggsy blurts out. Fuck. Is he flirting with the man?

“Oh.” Harry blushes again and smiles bashfully. “Thank you. If…if you wish to carry that out for me, I cannot stop you.”

Eggsy eagerly picks up the magazines and follows Harry outside. “Fuck me,” he whispers as Harry unlocks the door of a beautiful tan Mercedes. “That is beautiful.”

“Do you think so?” Harry shrugs. “It’s a bit ridiculous out here…I need to go quite a distance for service, but I guess it’s pretty.”

“It’s pretty,” Eggsy agrees. He puts the magazines in the boot. “Well, have a nice day, Mr. Hart.”

“Harry,” he says softly, smiling at Eggsy in a way that makes his toes curl. “Please.”

“I’ll try, H-Harry,” Eggsy stumbles.

“Have a good day, Eggsy.” Harry climbs into the car and drives away, leaving Eggsy to mentally kick himself as he returns to the post office.

“What is this?” Aunt Maddie shrieks from the kitchen one evening. Eggsy and his uncle are seated in the living room watching television. Eggsy looks at him in confusion, but his uncle never takes his eyes from the screen. “Frank Michael Smith!” Aunt Maddie comes barreling into the room waving a calendar in the air. “Did you actually draw a skull and crossbones on the fifteenth?”

“Eggsy, did you draw it?” Uncle Frank asks.

“Uh, no, sir, got no clue what yer talking about,” Eggsy says honestly.

“Well, if Eggsy here didn’t draw it, and I’m assuming YOU didn’t draw it, then I probably did.” 

She smacks him on the head with the calendar. “You are an absolutely monster, do you know that?” Aunt Maddie stomps back into the kitchen. “You’re not eating for a month! I’m cooking for Eggsy but NOT for you!”

Uncle Frank chuckles but Eggsy frowns. “Um…”

“Don’t worry, boy. I do this to her every year, and he reaction is usually the same. She’s just never had an audience before.”

“I heard that!”

“The fifteenth is our wedding anniversary. I always draw something on it, just to make her mad. To show her I never forget what day it is!” Uncle Frank raises his voice at the end. 

“It’s your wedding anniversary?” Eggsy asks. Uncle Frank nods. “Do ya do anything special?”

“Well, I get so busy…I like to take her out but I’m normally just so damn tired in the evenings.” He actually looks ashamed. “Usually get her flowers, a gift. The normal stuff.”

“Right.” Eggsy gets up. “I think I’m gonna say good night…if ya don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Uncle Frank says. “Have a good day at work tomorrow.” He’s usually up and gone before Eggsy gets on his bicycle to ride to work.

“You too.” Eggsy tiptoes into the kitchen, hoping his aunt doesn’t throw something at him. “Aunt Maddie? I’m gonna head to bed. Wanna poke about on my phone a bit before I turn in.”

“Good night, love.” She kisses his cheek and hugs him, just like she does every night. “And don’t worry. I’m not angry at you. I will cook ANYTHING YOU WANT, EGGSY!” She shouts, giving him a wink.

“I know how to cook!” Is the reply from the living room.

“Yes, you know how to cook as long it requires boiling water,” she mutters. “Sweet dreams, Eggsy.”

“Good night.” Eggsy goes upstairs with a grin on his face.

The next evening Eggsy pokes and prods at his food so much that his aunt frowns. “Is there something wrong with your food?”

“No, ma’am!” Eggsy says immediately. “Everything you cook is aces. I just…I got something I wanna ask ya…tell ya…and I’m nervous you’ll say no.”

His aunt and uncle glance at each other. “You broke the computer watching porn and you want to buy us a new one,” Uncle Frank says.

Aunt Maddie kicks him under the table. “You talk so much about internet porn, Frank, that I’m beginning to wonder if YOU aren’t the one watching it.” She smiles at Eggsy. “Please go ahead.”

“I wanna make you dinner for your anniversary on Monday,” Eggsy blurts out. They stare at him. “Talked to Liz, she said she can let me go at four. I’ll go to the store tomorrow, get everything, prep what I can on Sunday, make it Monday. And then I’ll make myself scarce, go for a walk or something.”

“Eggsy, that isn’t necessary,” Uncle Frank says. “Thoughtful, but you don’t have to go to all that work for us.”

“I want to. And I promise I ain’t gonna burn the house down. Cooked a few times at home, always liked it. Found a recipe online that’s easy enough, and I can eat some of the leftovers for my dinner.”

“Eggsy…” Aunt Maddie begins, her eyes full of tears.

“Ya done so much for me, it’s the least I can do. Uncle Frank said he don’t get to take ya out like he wants to, and ya shouldn’t have to cook, so yeah.” Eggsy glares at them both. “I can be real stubborn so don’t try to say no.”

Aunt Maddie jumps up from the table and grabs him, kissing the top of his head hard. “You were the son I should have had.” She runs from the room with her face in her hands.

Eggsy looks at his uncle in alarm. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset her!”

Uncle Frank stands as well. “She lost a baby boy three years into our marriage. It did enough damage that she couldn’t get pregnant again. She still gets emotional bout it now and then. You didn’t do anything wrong, Eggsy. She’s fine…I’ll take care of her.” He claps Eggsy on the shoulder as he follows after his wife.

Eggsy clears the table, puts away the leftovers, and starts on the dinner dishes. He’s halfway through when his aunt reappears with red cheeks and swollen eyes. “I’m sorry I made such a scene, Eggsy.”

“No, Aunt Maddie, it’s fine. Really. Swear down.”

She picks up a dish towel and begins to dry. “I appreciate you wanting to do this for us, Eggsy. It’s sweet of you, although I shouldn’t expect anything less.” 

He shrugs. “Just dinner. Don’t expect a five-course meal or nothin’.”

“You could make us scrambled eggs and bacon and I would love it.”

“Not me. I want filet mignon…lobster tail…” Uncle Frank says from the doorway.

“Oh, shut up, Frank, or you’ll be having beans on toast,” his aunt snaps, and Eggsy laughs.

He isn’t laughing the next day at the market. He has his list of ingredients on paper as well as on his phone, but the shelves of food are suddenly looking very full and intimidating. He does well with the vegetables, and even a few of the spices he has to pick up, but as he stands in the meat section, he’s completely at a loss.

“As far as I know they are officially dead,” a quiet voice says in his ear. He turns around to see Harry Hart standing behind him. “No matter what those animated movies like to tell us, food does not come to life.”

“Hello, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says in surprise. He blushes. “I mean…Harry.”

“Good afternoon, Eggsy. Starting a second career as a chef?”

“No. It’s my aunt and uncle’s anniversary on Monday and I’m making them dinner. Thought I knew what I was doing, but I know fuck-all about chicken. Thought they was just…chicken. But there are broilers and roasters and fryers and…”

“Relax.” Harry puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and he tries not to shiver. “Let’s see…” He pokes about the case a bit. “It seems as if the difference is in the size. I’m assuming you would want something small, so perhaps these?” He points to a pile of chicken.

“Oh, yeah, makes sense.” Eggsy prods around until he finds the smallest chicken they have and puts it in his trolley. “Thanks, Harry. I was having a bit of a meltdown.”

“I understand…this can all be a bit overwhelming, which is why I’m glad I don’t normally do my own shopping.” 

Eggsy looks at him in confusion. “Then why are you here?”

“Are you finished?” Eggsy nods. “Let’s go up front…I’m done as well.” Harry swings his small basket. “Mrs. Melville, while a very capable woman, has decided that I do not need any kind of food that I can quickly heat up for myself. She says if I do that I do not follow a responsible diet.” Harry sighs. “I am fifty years old, and my parents are both deceased. I do NOT need that woman to feed me.”

“Sorry about your parents,” Eggsy whispers. “My…my Da’s gone as well.”

Harry stops walking. “My deepest sympathies, my boy. You are far too young to have lost a parent. At any rate, I come in and buy ready-made meals and snacks to hide in my study. She is forbidden to go in there, so she doesn’t find them.”

Eggsy studies his face. “And you like pulling one over on her.”

Harry grins slyly and Eggsy wants to kiss him. “Yes, I do. But don’t you dare tell her that.”

“I won’t! Never met her, anyway.”

Harry leads the way to the register. “You mentioned your aunt and uncle. You live with them?”

“Yes. I really live in London, but…but I needed a change of scene, and they was nice enough to let me stay with them for a while.” Eggsy hates telling this part of his story. He feels as if he’s not being completely honest. “They said they’ve met you. Frank and Maddie Smith?”

“Yes!” Harry’s face lights up. “Your uncle has a farm. I’ve met them on various occasions. Charming couple, so attractive and friendly. I can tell you are related.”

Eggsy’s entire body blushes and he looks down at his cart. “Uh, thanks. They spoke well of you, too.”

“That’s nice to hear. I know that many people in this town see me as a bit of a freak…but I don’t mind,” Harry assures him. “I am only being myself, and that makes me happy. You should always try and do that…be yourself. Because if you’re sincere and honest in who you are, then what anyone else says doesn’t matter.”

“What if ya don’t know who you are?” Eggsy asks sadly. He’s been wrestling with that thought ever since his arrival. He no longer feels like the petty criminal amateur rentboy from the city, but he doesn’t feel like he fits into this small town, either.

“Then you simply work at it until you know,” Harry says. “You’re young. You have time to figure it out.”

“Ain’t that young,” Eggsy mutters, then realizes how rude that sounds. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right. I don’t know enough about you to judge your maturity. My apologies.” 

Eggsy allows Harry to check out first and is surprised when the man waits for him outside the store. “Thanks again for your help. I appreciate it.”

“I didn’t do much, but you’re welcome. Do you need a lift back to your house? I saw that you usually ride your bicycle to work.”

Eggsy blushes, shocked that Harry’s taken the time to know something about him. “No, thanks…I got my aunt’s car.” He motions down the street. “Well, thanks again.”

“Good luck with your cooking on Monday…when we meet again, let me know how it goes.”

“I will.” Eggsy turns and heads for the car so he doesn’t watch Harry walk away.

Eggsy’s lucky his job is fairly easy, because Monday is not allowing him to pay very close attention to his duties. He makes small talk, sells stamps and weighs packages, but his mind is on the food in the kitchen at home…as well as on the kitchen itself. He wants everything to be just right. He feels he owes it to his aunt and uncle. He knows she isn’t happy handing her kitchen over to someone who hasn’t cooked much, but his uncle has talked her into taking a walk before dinner so Eggsy can get everything ready. He wishes he’d thought of that idea, since it was so romantic, but the look on her face when Uncle Frank mentions it himself is worth it.

He’s deep into a bit of a mental breakdown when he hears, “Good afternoon, Eggsy.”

“Mr. Hart!” Eggsy stands up straight. Harry glares at him. “I mean, Harry. Hello.”

“You look quite perturbed,” Harry comments.

“You look…” _Beautiful_, Eggsy wants to say. Harry is in a pair of casual trousers, a white button-up and a grey cardigan. Eggsy wants to crawl onto his lap and snog him for hours. He just looks so…at ease. “Relaxed.”

“Ah yes…this…” Harry sighs with dismay. “Mrs. Melville has taken it upon herself to send all my suits to the cleaners…something about letting my hair down.” He shakes his head. “Why that woman feels the need to run my life…”

“Perhaps she cares for you,” Eggsy says, unable to keep the grin off his face. There are ink smudges on Harry’s hands and a tiny stain on one of his cardigan buttons. “She worries.”

“Well, she can worry about someone else.” Harry plops a parcel onto the counter, its rectangular surface yet again bound with twine. “She hid my tape! I was going to try again…I figure if you say it should be done, I should do it, but…she hid it!”

Eggsy can’t help but feel sorry for him. Harry looks so befuddled, so lost. “It’s fine that ya use twine, Harry. Packages are getting where they need to be, right?”

“I suppose so. The university hasn’t said anything, and God knows Merlin wouldn’t let me forget it if something were amiss.”

“Merlin?”

“My best friend. He teaches at Oxford…something with computers. Don’t ask, I’m sure I don’t understand.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t neither,” Eggsy says. He rings up Harry’s parcel and takes his money.

“I also…well, I wanted to wish you good luck tonight,” Harry finally says, blushing furiously. “I don’t…it seems to me you probably don’t have many friends, so I thought you might like knowing someone was on your side, even it’s a total stranger. Silly of me, I suppose, but I know how nervous you were and…”

“No.” Eggsy bravely reaches out and touches the cuff of Harry’s cardigan. “It ain’t silly. It…it means a lot, Harry, swear down. Yer right, ain’t had time to make no friends here, which is fine. I AM nervous, but I think it’s gonna be okay.” He gives Harry a shy smile. “We ain’t strangers, though…we’re on a first name basis, after all.”

“I do suppose you’re right.” Harry’s smile broadens and Eggsy actually sighs. “I’ll leave you to your work, then. Have a good night.”

“You, too, Harry,” Eggsy says faintly, watching him walk away. Now he’s distracted for an entirely new reason.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Aunt Maddie whispers when he finally lets them into the kitchen.

“Hope it’s okay I used these dishes…found them in the pantry.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and rubs at the back of his neck. The evening has gone surprisingly well, and he secretly tells himself it’s because of Harry wishing him good luck. The chicken came out just right, the vegetables did what he wanted and the table is sparkling with nice dishes and glasses.

“It’s just…just perfect,” she tells him. “A restaurant couldn’t have done any better.”

“This is cheaper, too,” Uncle Frank says, but he gives him a wink.

Aunt Maddie hugs Eggsy. “Thank you,” she whispers. “This means so much.”

“Well, dig in, if ya want it to be hot,” Eggsy says, kissing her cheek. “Leave everything when yer done, I’m gonna go for a walk, maybe call Mum. I’ll clean up. Don’t you dare even take a spoon to the sink.”

“Yes, sir,” Uncle Frank says. He holds a chair out for his wife, who giggles and blushes.

Eggsy waits until he’s about five minutes from the house and makes the call. As soon as his mother answers he can hear Daisy fussing in the background. “She got a cold,” Michelle grumbles. “Been a brat all day.”

“Aw, c’mon, Mum, you’re the best with colds,” Eggsy says cajolingly. “Make that soup ya always made fer me, and sing to her. Ya got a pretty voice, always made me feel better.”

“Don’t try and sweet talk me,” Michelle snaps. “If you was here, she’d probably shut up.”

Eggsy winces. “Sorry, Mum. How’s everything else?”

“Oh, we’re fine. Just fine. Everything all right out there in the country?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to brag about the meal he’d made, but he realizes that would be a huge mistake. He’d only get an earful about how he never tried to make HER dinner. “I’m fine, Mum. Working and all. Miss you lots. So much about Aunt Maddie reminds me of you, makes me think of ya all the time.”

Michelle snorts. “Doubt that.”

“Oi, is that Muggsy?” Dean shouts in the background. “Tell him to get his arse back here…could use him on his knees to make some money!”

“Really, Dean?” Michelle shouts, and Daisy starts to cry. “Gotta go. Love you.” She hangs up before Eggsy can reply.

He takes a slow walk, something he does a few nights a week when the weather is good. Normally he stares at the stars and marvels at what he’s never noticed back home, but tonight he just studies his feet as they’re illuminated by the torch on his mobile. He’s almost forgotten why he’s here in the first place. He’s felt like he was just a normal young man, visiting relatives out in the country. A normal young man with a job, who occasionally gets to flirt with a gorgeous older gent. A young man who works hard and tries to pay back those who help him.

But who is he kidding? He’s just a chav, an actual whore. He has sucked strange men’s dicks for money. Let them fuck him for money. And he didn’t hate it, sadly enough. It was the only way he could briefly give in to his sexuality, because God knows he couldn’t actually DATE a man. Not while living with Dean Baker. Michelle would probably overlook it…for all he knew, she’d figured it out years ago. But while it was completely fine to get it on with a bloke in the back of a car for a few quid, it wasn’t fine to do it in a relationship. Not to Dean.

Eggsy plods back to the house an hour later and heads for the kitchen. He distracts himself by cleaning up dinner and putting it away, and then forcing himself to eat a chicken leg and some vegetables. He doesn’t hear anything from his aunt and uncle’s room, but he still grins as he walks by on his way to bed. He hopes they had a good night. He also hopes that his hard work with dinner as well as the long walk are enough to send him right to sleep. He has a feeling that everything on his mind is going to keep it from happening.

He’s right. He wakes up at two am after a horrendous nightmare. Dean is holding a crying Daisy while a faceless man fucks Eggsy over Aunt Maddie’s kitchen table. Worst of all, Harry Hart is standing in a corner, arms crossed over his chest, a look of shock on his face. “Disgusting,” Harry spits, and that’s when Eggsy wakes up.

He tiptoes downstairs, not wanting to waken his aunt and uncle, who get up early enough as it is. He makes himself a cup of tea and sits at the kitchen table, staring at nothing. “Eggsy?”

Eggsy whirls around to see his aunt standing behind him. “Aunt Maddie? Did I wake ya? I’m sorry, tried to be quiet.”

“No, it’s fine,” she assures him. She tightens her dressing gown and sits next to him. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, fine…bad dream,” he says, feeling like an idiot. “Have a good night, then?”

“Oh, it was wonderful, Eggsy. The food was delicious, and it was so nice to have the entire evening to focus on Frank.” Eggsy makes a mental note to cook more often. “Thank you for all your hard work.”

“You’re welcome, but it weren’t nothin’. Least I can do to pay you back for taking me in.”

“I told you that isn’t a big deal.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy keeps his eyes on his tea until a finger under his chin makes him look up. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Eggsy. It can’t just be a bad dream.”

Eggsy grasps his mug so hard he thinks he just might break it. “I…oh, fuck, Aunt Maddie, if I tell ya…yer gonna hate me. I can’t have ya hatin’ me!”

“Eggsy, I could never hate you,” Aunt Maddie says. She peels one of his hands away from the mug and holds it. “Tell me. Maybe I can help.”

“Doubt it,” Eggsy says with a wry laugh. “The…the reason I’m here. I didn’t fall in with a bad crowd or nothing…not unless ya count Dean. He’s what I needed to get away from.”

“He hits you, doesn’t he?” Aunt Maddie asks, her voice like ice.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Does he hit my sister? The baby?”

“He’s hit Mum, but never Daisy, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly. “It’s all right if he hits me, promise, cuz then he ain’t hitting them.”

“My sister is the dumbest…” Aunt Maddie shakes her head. “Why is she allowing that monster to hit her child?”

“Aunt Maddie, please,” Eggsy begs. He doesn’t want to get into that argument right now. “It ain’t about that, okay? First of all, wanna tell ya…I’m gay.”

“Okay,” Aunt Maddie says slowly. “It doesn’t bother me, if that’s what you were worried about. Does Dean have a problem with it?”

“He don’t know,” Eggsy says with a snort. “He’d most definitely have a problem with it. But it’s not that, really. It’s…money’s tight. Mum don’t work, gotta take care of Daisy, and Dean’s work is…occasional. And it ain’t always legal,” Eggsy mumbles. “So, had ta find a way to get some money in…money for Daisy and Mum ta eat. Ain’t a lot of jobs for a kid like me, barely educated, talk like a chav. So…I started…I…do you remember Smith Street?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Aunt Maddie exclaims quietly. “It’s where the…” Realization dawns on her face and Eggsy cannot stop the tear of shame that slides down his face. “Eggsy…”

“Yeah. That’s what I was doing for money. For just like a few weeks but…yeah. Dean took the money, of course, but at least they got to eat.” Eggsy absolutely cannot look at her. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I came here on a lie, and I’m sorry you got a stupid filthy whore…”

“Eggsy Unwin.” Once again his aunt’s voice is like ice. “Do not EVER call yourself that again. You are not stupid, and you most definitely are not filthy. And I do not think of you as a whore.” She cups his face in both her hands and he definitely can’t stop the tears now. “You sweet boy…you’ve taken the world on your shoulders, haven’t you? I remember you trying so hard to help your mother when your father died, and you’ve been in such a horrible situation for years. You’ve only done what you thought you had to…and everything you’ve told me says you didn’t do it for yourself. You did it for your family.” She kneels on the floor next to his chair and pulls him into her arms.

“I’m sorry I lied…”

“Shh. It’s fine.” She says nothing more, just gently rocks him a bit. When he finally pulls away, she says, “I won’t tell Frank if you don’t want me to.”

“Will he be mad?”

“Not at you. He might not understand, not at first, but I’ll make him understand. He cares about you just as much as I do,” she promises. “Please don’t think so badly of yourself, Eggsy.”

“Can’t help it,” he says simply, although he does feel a bit better having told her the truth. “You can tell him if ya want. Don’t want you two having secrets from each other over me.”

“You are a sweet boy.” She kisses his forehead. “Now go up to bed. Your alarm will go off before you know it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He stands up and wipes at his face. “Christ.”

“There is NO shame in crying, Eggsy, EVER.” She kisses his cheek and gives him a gentle nudge toward the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an American. I have never been to Europe. Therefore I have no clue whether department stores in England sell athletic team clothing the way they do here. In this story they do, so please suspend your disbelief if I've written things incorrectly. 
> 
> xxoo

RTS – 5

“Good morning.” Eggsy touches his aunt’s shoulder as he heads for the coffee pot.

“Good morning, love,” Aunt Maddie says with a smile. Uncle Frank grumbles from behind his coffee cup. He tries to limit his work time on Sundays, although it doesn’t always work. He usually stays around the house until a little after lunch, when he goes out in the fields for a bit and then returns for dinner.

“I have something for ya.” Eggsy puts bread in the toaster and pulls something from the pocket of his trakkies. He places the envelope on the checkered tablecloth between his aunt and uncle.

His aunt wait until he sits down with his toast and coffee. “What’s this?”

“Open it and you’ll know, woman,” his uncle growls. She glares at him but picks up the envelope. When she sees what’s inside, she’s the one that’s glaring.

“Eggsy.”

“I told ya I was gonna pay ya back for the clothes…and that I was gonna give ya something for room and board or whatever,” Eggsy says, glaring right back. 

“But…”

“Been a month. I’m an adult, I should be paying my share.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. “You know this isn’t necessary.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s happening.” He butters his toast.

“You’re a good boy,” Uncle Frank says suddenly. Eggsy blushes and accidentally pierces his toast with his knife. “Your mother’s an idiot.”

“Frank!” Aunt Maddie snaps.

“No, she is. I’ve seen what’s been happening in that flat in London, and you’ve told me a few other things. She’s been selfish for years. If she was MY sister…”

“Well, she’s not,” Aunt Maddie interrupts. “I’ve tried talking to her and it doesn’t work. She’s a grown adult and we can’t…”

“A grown adult with two children, and one of them is just a baby.” A muscle in Uncle Frank’s jaw twitches. “We should have stepped in years ago.”

“I tried!” Aunt Maddie protests, and it’s obvious they’ve both forgotten all about Eggsy’s presence at the table. “I begged her to leave him, even before Daisy came along. But she refused, said she needed a man around and that she wasn’t going to come here and watch me flaunt my marriage in her face.” She glances at Eggsy, bites her bottom lip, and sits back in her chair. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. We shouldn’t talk badly about your mother in front of you.”

“He’s an adult, just like he said,” Uncle Frank points out, although he’s calmed down a bit. He looks at Eggsy. “Eggsy, I am not meaning to disrespect you in any way by talking about your mother like this, but…you’re a good boy. A good man. You work hard, and you care about others. You have so much potential, and it angers me that it’s been wasted all these years, simply because you weren’t given the right opportunities.”

“It hurts,” Eggsy admits, and Aunt Maddie winces. “No! Not what yer saying, swear down! It hurts that she never stepped up for me, never tried to give me something better until I…until now.” Even though he’s told his aunt the truth, he doesn’t want to talk about it. “Really angers me sometimes if I let myself think about it. But right now, all I care about is doing my job right and giving back something to the two of you.”

“You should take something for yourself,” Aunt Maddie urges.

“I kept some out,” he informs her. “Gonna save it. Except I need some new trainers.” He holds his foot out in dismay, watching the sole of his shoe flop about. “Figured I’d go into town today and look around.”

“Take the car,” she says immediately. “In case you buy more than you expect.”

“I thought only you did that,” Uncle Frank comments, earning a slap to the side of his head. “If I were you, Eggsy, I’d go next town over…they have a nice department store there. Probably find something nicer there than anywhere here. Only old men like me shop around here.”

“You ain’t old, Uncle Frank,” Eggsy protests.

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, boy,” Uncle Frank says, but he gives him a wink.

Eggsy wanders around the store on his tiptoes trying to find the shoe section. It’s a bigger store than he expected and he almost wishes he has a map. He’s so intent on finding the word “shoes” hanging from the ceiling somewhere that he doesn’t notice the man walking toward him, the man who steadies him with strong hands on his upper arms just in time. “I’m sorry, mate, I…Harry?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Harry says with a grin. He blushes and removes his hands. “I’m terribly sorry, but we were headed for a collision and…”

“That’s fine, Harry. Appreciate ya saving my face, which woulda hit ya right about here.” He gestures to Harry’s well-defined chin. “Wouldn’t think to see you here. Figure you get those nice suits in London.”

Harry blushes a bit. “Well, yes, they are…they are bespoke.” Eggsy gives him a confused look. “They take my measurements and make the suits accordingly.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says admiringly. “That’s pretty amazing.”

“I suppose,” Harry says with a shrug. “I am here to purchase a birthday gift for my best friend, Merlin.”

“The bloke who teaches at Oxford,” Eggsy says before he thinks. 

“Yes,” Harry says in surprise. “How did you know that?”

“You mentioned a friend who sent you those magazines, figured it was him. You also said that your friend at Oxford never complained about your packages getting there.”

“Of course,” Harry says vaguely. “Yes, that’s him.”

“Uh, Merlin. That’s an interesting name. Not that I got room to say much,” Eggsy says with a bashful grin.

“His real name is Hamish, but he is a wizard with so many forms of technology. The nickname was given to him by a rival and it stuck. He prefers it, actually.” Harry clears his throat. “So why are YOU here?”

“Need new trainers.” Eggsy holds up his foot. “These are definitely about to go.”

“The men’s shoes are near men’s clothing, I will walk with you, if you like,” Harry says.

“I would like,” Eggsy says, trying not to sound too eager. He allows Harry to lead the way. “So, what are you getting your friend?”

“A jumper.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blinks up at him. “Well, that’s nice, I suppose.” He wouldn’t get one of HIS mates a jumper, but then, he’s a lot younger than Harry. Maybe it’s what his friend likes.

“What…why do you say that?” Harry looks almost embarrassed.

“Well, I just…I mean, I’m sure you’ve been mates for ages, but that…that just seems like something he’d get in London or Oxford or whatever.”

“Oh. Well…I suppose so,” Harry says hesitantly. “I got him a lovely green jumper years ago, and he seemed to really like it, and so I’ve just continued along the same vein. Do…do you think perhaps it’s been a mistake all along?”

Harry looks so crestfallen that Eggsy wants to kick himself. “No, no, Harry, it’s fine. If you two are best mates like you say, he would tell ya if he didn’t like them. Bet he wouldn’t want you spending money on something he don’t like.”

“Well, ah, money is no object,” Harry stammers. “But you’re right. Merlin loves telling me when I’m wrong. Maybe…maybe I could try something different this year?”

“Oh, Harry, don’t change yer mind just cuz I said something dumb,” Eggsy says. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“Not in the slightest, my boy. It’s high time I change things up a bit,” Harry says confidently, although he still looks worried. 

“Well, does he always wear jumpers?” Eggsy asks as they approach the menswear department. 

“Yes, for work. He normally wears grey or black trousers, a jumper, a shirt and tie…casually dressy. He needs something that doesn’t get in his way when he’s tinkering with things,” Harry murmurs, dark eyes flitting over the racks of clothing. “I just don’t know,” he sighs.

Eggsy realizes that Harry continues to get the same thing because then he doesn’t have to worry, or even make a choice. “What about outside of work?” He asks. “Does he dress that way at home as well?”

“Heavens no. He wears jeans around the house, a lot of vests. And he does have a leather jacket he particularly likes.”

“Casual. Why don’t you go with something like that? It…it would show him that ya care about what he likes,” Eggsy suggests. “Does he watch footie or anything?”

“GOD, yes,” Harry says. “He starts to rant about it every time he has a few pints. Bloody annoying.”

“Do you know what team?” Eggsy steers him toward a rack of athletic clothing.

“Team?” Harry stares at him blankly. “Uh…demons. Something with demons, because when they disappoint him he says they should go back to hell where they belong.”

“Red devils, maybe?” Eggsy says, unable to hide a grin.

“Yes! Red devils. That’s it.” Harry beams at him.

“Manchester United. The shirts will be red…” Eggsy starts weaving through the department. “Here you go…” He holds up a red shirt with black stripes at the bottom. 

“Yes…yes, that’s them.” Harry takes the hanger. “I suppose…do you think he’ll like it?”

“Footie shirts are ALWAYS a good idea,” Eggsy informs him. 

“Do you have a favorite team?”

“Well, I…I don’t get to watch much,” Eggsy admits. “But Mum says my Da always liked Arsenal, so I’d probably say them.”

“I see.” Harry holds the vest out and looks at it. “I’ve never been very interested in sports…I played a bit of rugby at university, and cricket…but I’m not an avid spectator.”

Eggsy grins. “Can’t see you playing rugby.”

“It was quite casual, I assure you. No one was looking to sign me up to play professionally,” Harry says with a wink. “Now…about your trainers.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says in surprise. He hadn’t expected Harry to want to hang out with him.

“Oh! I…I beg your pardon. I’m sure you wish to continue on and…”

“No…if yer not doing anything, help me find where I’m going,” Eggsy begs.

“Gladly.” Harry twists and turns through the store until they come upon displays of trainers. “Here you are.”

“Yes. Here I am.” Eggsy sighs unhappily. The options are much more conservative than he’d usually choose from, but he realizes he has no one to impress here…and maybe it’s time for him to grow up a little.

“What size are you?” Harry asks.

“Ten…little guy, little feet.” Eggsy blushes a bit. He picks up a few display items before finding two or three he likes.

Harry snaps his fingers and a salesman immediately appears. “Yes…my friend here wishes to try on these styles in a ten?”

“Right away, sir.” The man whisks away into the storeroom.

Eggsy stares at him. “Ain’t never got someone to wait on me that quick.”

“Well, I suppose he was nearby,” Harry says bashfully, but Eggsy knows the truth. It’s in the way Harry carries himself, the way he walks, his posture, everything. As shy and awkward as he is, there’s just something about him that makes people want to assist him.

Eggsy settles on a pair of trainers and pays at a register. “Thanks for yer help, Harry. I mean it.”

“Well, you helped me as well…I think Merlin will be pleased with my gift, and probably a bit shocked.” Harry smiles to show he’s not worried. “Where are you off to now?”

“Back home. I don’t like to keep the car too long…Aunt Maddie is aces to loan it to me, but I know she could need it at any time.”

“Thoughtful of you. I have a few other stops to make.” Harry holds out his hand and Eggsy shakes it, memorizing the feel of Harry’s skin against his. Harry’s hand is strong yet smooth and Eggsy imagines it wrapped around his cock. “Until we meet again, then.”

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers. Harry gives him one last small smile and heads down the pavement.

On Eggsy’s next day off he has the entire house to himself. His aunt and uncle are going out of town to a wedding and will be gone almost all day. “Are you sure you don’t need me to stick around?” Uncle Frank asks Eggsy hopefully.

“Frank, this is YOUR cousin,” Aunt Maddie reminds him as she click-clacks down the stairs in her high heels. She stops to put her earrings in and smiles at her husband. “And don’t you look handsome in your suit.”

“I look like an idiot,” he grumbles. “But you look stunning.”

“Sure do,” Eggsy agrees.

“You’re a sweet boy.” She kisses his cheek. “I have no clue when we’ll be back.”

“By three,” Uncle Frank tells him.

“The wedding is at one!” Aunt Maddie scolds, and Eggsy’s glad he won’t be in THAT car.

He waves them goodbye and realizes this is the first time he’s been completely alone in the house since his arrival. It’s far too quiet. He makes himself a snack and decides to head into town to find something to do, simply to avoid the silence.

He pedals his bicycle into town and heads for the library. He hasn’t been there yet and it’s about time he gets a card. He’s always enjoyed reading, especially as a pre-teen. He easily found escape in a book when Dean got loud, plus the librarians didn’t care how long you hid in the stacks as long as you stayed quiet. He gets his card and wanders the library for almost an hour before coming to the desk with his three books. He decides he’ll definitely be coming back, maybe even on his lunch breaks. The library is small but he likes the way they’ve tucked sofas and chairs into every nook and corner, and the elderly librarian is absolutely adorable.

Eggsy’s stomach growls as he walks his bike through the downtown area. His snack obviously wasn’t enough. He smiles as he sees the coffeehouse on the corner near the post office. He’s been there for lunch a few times and they have good food and comfortable chairs. Just the place to get a sandwich and curl up with a book. Thankfully it’s late enough that the dining area is half-empty…as is his favorite seat. He orders a latte and a sandwich and pays, but when he turns around with his order and his heart sinks. Someone’s taken his seat. His heart goes through his ears as he realizes exactly who’s sitting there.

“Yer in my seat.”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry looks irritated as he glances up. His face lights up as he recognizes him. “Eggsy!”

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy beams down at him. “Mean it, though…this is my favorite chair.”

“Mine as well,” Harry admits. He marks his place in his book and stands. “Why don’t we sit here?” He points to two comfortable chairs at a table.

“You…you sure?” Eggsy asks, hardly able to believe his luck.

“Of course I’m sure. Please sit.” Harry actually stands and waits until Eggsy sits down. “What are you up to today?” Harry asks, picking up his tea.

“My aunt and uncle had to go to a wedding, so I’m not doing much of anything. Went to the library, figured I’d stop in for a bite.”

“Yes, I love this place,” Harry agrees. “It’s so cozy and friendly, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. “House was too empty, not used to that.” He takes a deep breath and decides to let Harry into his life a little. “Back in London, I live in a real small Estates flat with my mum, my stepdad, and my little sister. Never quiet EVER. And here someone’s always been in the house, so it’s weird.”

“My house is just the opposite, very large and quite empty. Usually I’m busy working so I don’t notice, but occasionally I force myself out into society a bit.” Harry smiles shyly at Eggsy over his cup and glances at the books on the table. “You went to the library, you said?”

“Yes. Sorry…ain’t none of them your books,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Thank God. I’m sure they’d bore you to tears. Not that I think you aren’t intelligent enough to read them,” Harry adds immediately. “They’re just dull science books about bugs and butterflies.”

“Harry.” Eggsy hesitantly reaches out to touch Harry’s sleeve. “Ain’t dull. You love it, I can tell. And you know your shit, or they wouldn’t publish what you write.”

“Well, thank you,” Harry says, blushing. “What did you get?”

“Oh, just…you know, books,” Eggsy says evasively. “You ever heard of John le Carre?”

“Of course. He writes espionage novels.”

“Got a couple of those. I like figuring out the mystery, ya know?”

“And the third?”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. He feels like he’s ten years old. “Just…just a picture book about cars, really.”

“You like cars.”

“Love them. When I was little I used to dream about being a mechanic, but that wasn’t gonna happen,” he says bitterly. “Dreamt about being a gymnast, too.”

“A gymnast?” Harry looks amazed. “Well, you are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“My coach…he…he thought I had the talent to maybe go to the Olympics eventually, but my stepdad, he…he put an end to it.” Eggsy pushes his plate away.

“Oh, Eggsy, I am sorry,” Harry says softly. He touches Eggsy’s hand. “I know what it’s like to have someone tell you how you are permitted to live your life.”

Eggsy doubts it, but he doesn’t get the chance to reply. A chubby older woman hurries over to their table, her face wreathed in smiles. “Well, what’s this?”

Eggsy looks up at her in confusion. Harry simply looks annoyed. “What does it look like? I’m having lunch. It’s what you wish for me to do, correct? Get out of the house now and then, and eat lunch?”

“Why, yes, but…” The woman glances at Eggsy.

“Eggsy, this is Caroline Melville. Mrs. Melville, this is Eggsy Unwin. He is the nephew of Frank and Maddie Smith.”

“Oh, of course! She told me you were staying with her!” Mrs. Melville gives him a beaming grin.

“And you work for Harry…I mean, you work at his house,” Eggsy stammers.

“I do. And you’re right, Harry, I do think it’s good for you to get out now and then. I just didn’t expect to find you here…like this.” She winks at him. “Quite cozy, don’t you think?”

“I’m sure I…”

“I’m so glad you’ve finally found a…friend.”

Eggsy glances at Harry, who looks completely mortified. Eggsy doesn’t blame him. She makes him sound like a child who doesn’t want to leave the house. He wants to say something nasty but holds back. “Is it such a big deal for Harry to find a friend, then? Have a nice lunch?” Eggsy knows his tone is bitter but he can’t help it. Harry looks embarrassed and uncomfortable. Just because this woman helps to keep Harry fed doesn’t mean she has the right to tease him for being a bit socially awkward.

“No, of course not. I’m quite pleased.” She winks again at Harry. “QUITE pleased. It’s been ever so long since Harry’s had lunch with a…friend.” She looks Eggsy over. “Well, I’ll be on my way. Pleased to meet you, Eggsy.”

“And you, ma’am,” Eggsy says.

Harry stands as soon as she walks away. “Well, I must be going. It was quite nice to run into you, Eggsy.”

“Harry, wait,” Eggsy says, but Harry simply thrusts his hand out. Eggsy weakly shakes it. “Maybe we…”

“I hope you have a nice weekend.” Harry nods at him and quickly leaves the coffeehouse without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

RTS – 6

Eggsy spends the next few days wracking his brain and trying to figure out what he did to offend Harry. He thought they’d been getting along nicely. Not that Harry was interested in him the same way he was interested in Harry, but they had nice conversations. Harry had invited HIM to sit down…he hadn’t invited himself. Eggsy replays their interaction a the coffeehouse on repeat. He’d touched Harry…maybe he didn’t like that. No, Harry had reached out and touched him before. He’d mentioned that he didn’t look for Harry’s book in the library. Maybe that was it. Maybe Harry was offended that as a friend, Eggsy wasn’t interested in his work. But he WAS interested. He just didn’t think he was smart enough. Maybe he was embarrassed by the way Eggsy snapped at Mrs. Melville. He hadn’t MEANT to. He was trying to stick up for his friend. Unless Harry didn’t think of him as a friend at all. Maybe he was just an acquaintance, like the butcher or the barista. Maybe Harry was just being polite when he offered to sit with Eggsy that day.

Eggsy’s in a bad mood for most of the next week. He’s hurt and worried about what happened with Harry, and thinking about it made him angry with himself. He’s also confused as to why he cares so much, but he tries not to think too hard about THAT. He has no way to contact Harry to discuss it; it’s not like he has Harry’s mobile number. And he can’t just go find Harry’s house and go knocking on the door. He mopes around the house after work, not wanting to run into Harry in town. He helps his aunt when asked and gets up extra early to assist his uncle before work. 

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Uncle Frank asks on Thursday morning as they head in for breakfast.

“Nothing, Uncle Frank. Why?” Eggsy asks, knowing full well that he’s been a stroppy brat for days.

“Not your usual chatty self is all…but you don’t hear me complaining,” Uncle Frank says lightly. 

“Just feel like I made a complete twat of myself with someone I was hoping to call my friend,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “I think I hurt his feelings, and I’m not sure how to go about apologizing.”

“I’m sure you weren’t that bad,” Uncle Frank says loyally. “Only hear good things about you.”

Eggsy waits until they’re washed up and seated at the breakfast table. “What do you mean, you’ve heard good things about me?”

“Miss Rosalie and Miss Violet stopped me at the market the other day and went on and on about what a sweet boy you are,” Aunt Maddie tells him as she hands him his plate.

“Oh. I just carried their bags for them the other day when I was on lunch.” Eggsy smiles at the memory. Miss Rosalie and Miss Violet are two unmarried elderly sisters who shop every day in town.

“And Mike has nothing but good things to say about you at the post office,” Uncle Frank adds, referring to one of the men who work on the dock. “Says you’re always willing to lend a hand.”

“Is something wrong?” Aunt Maddie says.

“Made an arse outta myself, nothing new,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He inhales his food, kisses her cheek, and hurries off to work.

Thankfully he’s busy most of the morning and doesn’t have a chance to think about Harry…until the man himself moves to the front of the line. “Can I help…oh. Good morning, Harry,” Eggsy says, giving him a hopeful smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Unwin,” Harry says politely, and Eggsy’s heart sinks. He pushes his package forward and Eggsy smiles fondly at the neatly tied twine.

“I see ya still couldn’t find the tape?”

“What? Oh, yes. I quite gave up on that. As you said, the way things were going was obviously good enough. I don’t need to try something new.” He gives Eggsy a pointed look.

“Right,” Eggsy says sadly. He weighs the package and takes Harry’s money. “Well, as always, thank you for your business…Mr. Hart.”

“Have a good day.” Harry nods at him and strides out of the post office.

Later that evening Eggsy finishes the dishes and heads out to the front porch. He’s surprised to find his aunt there, thinking she’d be sitting in the living room with her husband. He’d made dinner that night, a simple pasta dish that they’d both raved about. Eggsy then sent them both out of the kitchen to relax and spend time together while he cleaned up. As he washed dishes he thought about his parents, wondering if they ever had the time to just visit and enjoy each other’s company before his father’s death. He knew his father died while in the military, but that was all he knew. To this day his mother was very testy about it, and he really didn’t want to bring up bad memories by asking her, no matter how curious he was.

“I thought you’d be in with Uncle Frank,” Eggsy says, sitting next to her on the porch swing.

“He’s snoring in front of the telly…I’ll waken him soon to get him up to bed. No use trying to hear a program with him sawing wood like that.” Even in the dark he can see her roll her eyes. “Learning to sleep next to that noise has been the biggest trial of my marriage,” she jokes.

“You and Uncle Frank seem pretty different,” Eggsy observes shyly.

“Yeah…guess we are. We’re both from the same part of the city, so we had that. Neither of us was raised with much, although I always liked working hard and he always tried to find the easy way out. Never know it now, would you?”

“No! He’s the hardest working person I ever met,” Eggsy says honestly.

“Yes, he is. I think I saw that in him. He just needed a purpose, a goal. He’s so smart, so driven. But back then he was told he was nothing, so he figured he shouldn’t make the effort.”

“I know that feeling,” Eggsy mutters.

“My mother was less than pleased when I started dating him,” she remembers. 

“Gran didn’t like Uncle Frank?” Eggsy’s shocked. 

“She thought I could do better. Always told me I could marry up, find a man with a good job, something to get me out of the Estates.” Aunt Maddie shakes her head. “She kept comparing him to Lee, which got so annoying.”

“My dad?” Eggsy almost whispers.

“Yeah. She’d point out that Lee had ambition, Lee had a plan for his life. Why couldn’t I find someone like Lee?” Aunt Maddie sighs. “What she didn’t see was that Lee ran away from what he had. He loved your mother, don’t misunderstand me, Eggsy. They loved each other so much…he thought Michelle could do no wrong, and she thought he hung the stars just for her. But he was frustrated with the neighborhood and his limitations there, so he ran away to the military. It could have helped them in the long run, of course, but that isn’t what happened.” She pats his knee. “I was so jealous…all I wanted was for my mum to like my husband, but instead she compared him to my sister’s husband.”

“Did they ever get along?”

“Oh, yes, eventually. We moved out here…which she hated…and Frank really seemed to find his calling. But then I had another reason to be jealous of my sister. She had the most beautiful roly-poly boy I’d ever seen.” Aunt Maddie reaches up and actually pinches his cheek. “God, you were so chubby.”

“Oi,” Eggsy protests, and she laughs. “So…even though you and Uncle Frank was so different, it worked out.”

“Eventually…with a lot of hard work and sacrifice.” She studies him carefully. “Is there someone you’re interested in…someone very different from you?”

“Well…I’m interested. From afar. He…he ain’t gonna feel the same,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “So I’ll just move on.”

“He would be lucky to have you,” she vows, and he rolls his eyes. He’d expected nothing less.

Eggsy makes it through the week and decides he just needs to give up on Harry. Harry Hart was simply a dream that was never meant to come true. He helps his uncle around the farm on Saturday morning and then heads into town to return his library books and get something new. Eggsy enter the library and inhales the aroma of books. Maybe he can lose himself here for a few hours. He doesn’t need to go all the way down to the coffeehouse to sit and read a book. He can do it here. He refuses to admit to himself that he’s avoiding the coffeehouse in case Harry’s there. He doesn’t want to run into him. Doesn’t want to face yet another snub, another cold yet polite greeting.

Eggsy wanders through the stacks, picking up another John le Carre and also an Agatha Christie. He’s had his gran on his mind ever since his talk with Aunt Maddie, and she’d been a huge Christie fan. He strolls about without thinking and finds himself in the sciences aisle. Maybe he SHOULD look for Harry’s book. The man works hard enough, the least Eggsy can do is look at the pictures in his book, even if he won’t understand most of the words. He turns around and heads back to the front desk, asking for where he might find the lepidoptery books.

“Mr. Hart?” The woman asks with a smile. “We have three on the shelf now, I believe.” She writes down the names. “He’s in the five-nineties, dear,” she adds, and points him in the right direction.

Eggsy studies the paper as he walks, frowning as he tries to guess which of the three titles might be dumbed down enough for someone like him. He turns into the correct aisle and collides with someone. “Oh, fuck,” he gasps. “I’m sorry.”

“It seems we are destined to literally run into each other, Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy wishes the ground would swallow him whole. “I’m sorry, Mr. Hart.” 

Harry is clad is his weekend casual clothing, a pair of black trouser that make his legs look endless and a beautiful grey cardigan with white shirt. “You seem quite intent on what you’re looking at.”

“Oh, I was…” Eggsy blushes. “I was, uh, looking for your books.”

Harry looks shocked. “You were? Whatever for?”

“Well…” Eggsy gets a bit offended. “Know I ain’t no great brain or nothing, but I figure I can look at the pictures.”

“I’m just surprised that someone like you would bother with my books.”

“What makes ya say that?” Eggsy asks almost angrily. “I know my ABCs, can even spell words like Liechtenstein.”

Harry blinks at him. “I…I’m not sure what to say to that,” he admits. “I only meant my books would be dreadfully boring to someone outside the field, so I wouldn’t expect you to waste your time.” He takes a few steps backwards. “They’re right here.”

Eggsy follows him and angrily yanks a random book from the shelf. He flips through it and then stops. “Oh,” he says softly, voice full of wonder. The butterfly on the page is beautiful, it’s wings a gorgeous violet blue with white dots on the wings. “That is lovely, Mr. Hart.”

“_Celastrina argiolus_,” Harry says almost reverently. “The holly blue. It is quite lovely, I agree. That is the male…the female has a bit of black along the edges.”__

_ _“I think I’ll enjoy looking through this book,” Eggsy says, closing it and holding it to his chest. “Even if I don’t understand most of it.”_ _

_ _“You’re a very intelligent young man…I don’t think you will have a problem,” Harry says. They look at each other for a moment, Harry’s warm brown eyes staring down at him so intensely it makes Eggsy’s knees grow weak. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Have a nice day, Mr. Unwin.” Harry finally steps around him and starts to walk away._ _

_ _“Mr. Hart…Harry?” Eggsy says timidly. Harry freezes and slowly turns around to face him. “I…I gotta know. What did I do to upset you? Did I offend you, or insult ya in some way? I’ve thought over that day at the coffeehouse a million times, swear down. Was it cuz I touched you…was I too, like, forward, or sommat? Know you’re posh and all, and I know fuck all about rules of society.” Eggsy runs a hand through his hair. “I just…I thought we was, you know, friends or whatever, and then your housekeeper came over, and then you like…left.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip, blushing as he looks down at his shoes. He has to do this, has to find out the truth. _ _

_ _“You think you upset me? That you…offended me?” Harry seems honestly shocked. _ _

_ _“Course I think that…cuz we was…you were…we were friends, and then we…weren’t.”_ _

_ _“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry says softly, and Eggsy looks up. “I am so very sorry. Please accept my deepest apologies.” _ _

_ _“I…”_ _

_ _“This is why I’m happiest with my butterflies. I don’t…people…very well.” Harry tugs at his cardigan. “You seemed so angry when Mrs. Melville approached us.”_ _

_ _“I was,” Eggsy replies. “Cuz she made it sound like you was six years old, a stroppy brat who didn’t like making friends. And you were doing just fine…ain’t no reason she had to say what she did about how nice it was that you were having coffee with a friend. Made me…made me feel bad for you, is all. I shoulda been nicer to her. I’m sorry.” Eggsy hangs his head again._ _

_ _“That’s why you were irate?” Harry whispers, and Eggsy nods. “I do appreciate the way you stood up for me, Eggsy. More than I can convey in words. But that’s not what she was implying at all, I assure you.” Now Harry looks uncomfortable, which is the last thing Eggsy wanted. _ _

_ _“It wasn’t?”_ _

_ _“No,” Harry says earnestly. It’s his turn to blush and look at his shoes. “I…my…I am a homosexual,” he finally blurts out in a voice so low Eggsy has to lean in to hear it. Eggsy’s eyes widen in shock. “Yes, I know, not something one normally advertises, at least not in my circles. At any rate, she knows this about me, and one of her favorite things to complain about is my lonely life and lack of companionship. When she saw us there…she assumed it was…it was a…well…a date.”_ _

_ _“A date?” Eggsy repeats. As if he’d ever have a chance with a man like Harry._ _

_ _“Yes. And you got so angry that I assumed you saw what she was inferring, and you didn’t like it. I can understand it. Why in the world would a handsome young man such as yourself be interested in a date with someone like me? Of course you would be offended at the implication. I’m sure the idea of a date with any man, especially an old boring idiot such as myself…of course you would think it utter…”_ _

_ _“No, I wouldn’t,” Eggsy interrupts, not caring how rude it sounds. His mind is whirling and he actually grabs a shelf to steady himself. “I wouldn’t be offended. I wouldn’t think it utter whatever you was gonna say. I…I would be flattered. If someone thought we was on a date…I…I would…” Eggsy takes a deep breath and bravely continues, “I would wish it was true.”_ _

_ _“You…you don’t have to say such things to make me feel better,” Harry says, fidgeting a bit. “You are kind enough to do so, that I know, but…”_ _

_ _“I ain’t saying shit to make you feel better, Harry. I…I’m a homosexual as well.” The term seems strange on his tongue; he’s always just used the word ‘gay,’ although he has to remember that Harry’s of a very different generation and class. “Ain’t had many boyfriends or nothing, just some fumbles and wanks and like two fucks in the backseat of a car…” _Christ, why can’t he SHUT UP?_ “…but yeah. I like blokes.”_ _

_ _“You do?” Harry looks stunned._ _

_ _“Yeah. Been, uh, been well gone on a particular bloke…older gent with class and manners and the biggest fucking brain I ever seen.” Eggsy rubs the back of his head nervously. “Thought he hated my guts until quite recently.”_ _

_ _“Well, if we are thinking of the same older gent, I do believe he is a complete and utter fool,” Harry comments, and Eggsy smiles up at him. “I also am fairly certain he’s spent a great deal of time thinking about you as well,” Harry admits, blushing a bit._ _

_ _“Yeah?” Eggsy whispers, his heart practically stopping._ _

_ _“Yes,” Harry tells him. “So…I was incorrect in thinking you would be horrified by the idea of a date with…with me?”_ _

_ _“Completely incorrect,” Eggsy tells him, a weight seeming to lift from his shoulders. “Hope your work on butterflies is a bit more accurate than THIS.”_ _

_ _“It is,” Harry promises so seriously that it makes Eggsy laugh a little. “This was jumping to conclusions, something I NEVER do in my work.”_ _

_ _“Good to know,” Eggsy says, and they just look at each other for a moment._ _

_ _“So…after assessing the situation and evaluating all the evidence before me like a good scientist…if I was to ask you on a date, there is a great likelihood that you would say yes?”_ _

_ _“Fuck yeah I would,” Eggsy says immediately._ _

_ _Harry’s grin is luminous. “Well, then, I am asking you on a date.”_ _

_ _“I’m accepting.”_ _

_ _“Perhaps something a bit more private, if you were amenable…dinner at my home.”_ _

_ _“That sounds aces,” Eggsy breathes. _ _

_ _“Could I have your mobile number? We could make it for next Friday evening, but I would like to speak with you quite often before then.”_ _

_ _“Me, too.” As soon as Harry gets out his mobile Eggsy takes it from him and puts his number in. He then sends himself a text from Harry’s phone. “There.”_ _

_ _“Thank you.” Harry slides his mobile back into his trouser pocket. “Well, I will…I will talk to you soon.”_ _

_ _“I really hope so. Text me anytime…I can’t respond at work, of course, and I know yer busy a lot, but yeah.” Eggsy bounces on his heels a bit, a goofy smile on his face that he has no interest in removing._ _

_ _Harry looks pleased as well. His cheeks are pink and there is a sparkle in his eyes. He pauses for a moment before taking Eggsy’s hand in his. His eyes never leave Eggsy’s face as he brings Eggsy’s hand up and lightly kisses between his third and fourth knuckles. “Have a nice day, Eggsy.” Harry turns and walks away, leaving Eggsy to stumble back against the stacks._ _

_ _“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, his legs the consistency of gelatin._ _

_ _Harry Hart has game. Who knew?_ _


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy’s not quite sure how he makes it home, but he finds himself walking up the steps onto the front porch and quickly collapses onto the swing. He’d stumbled out of the library and onto his bicycle, barely getting his books into the basket. The ride home was a blur, and now here he is at the house. Somehow.

Harry doesn’t hate him. Harry’s been thinking about him. HIM. Eggsy. He’s been thinking about him as more than a friend, apparently. Perhaps thinking about him the same way Eggsy’s been thinking about Harry. Eggsy snorts at that thought…there is NO way a sweet bumbling man like Harry has been thinking the way Eggsy has. Eggsy’s thoughts occasionally require an R18 warning label. 

Eggsy rocks the swing a bit with his toe, staring out at the countryside. Harry is amazing. He’s intelligent, obviously, although he seems to lack common sense. He is every inch the posh gentleman. Polite, handsome, well-dressed…and he always speaks as if he’s just come from tea with the Queen. Eggsy tries to wrap his mind around the fact that someone like THAT is interested in someone like him. He’s NOTHING. He’s an undereducated chav from the Estates. A petty criminal. A…rentboy. Harry doesn’t know THAT, of course, and Eggsy’s going to make sure he never does. That’s his past, and Eggsy will not be repeating it. Unless that’s what Harry WANTS. Eggsy blinks at the thought. Perhaps Harry just wants a bit of rough, a young man his complete opposite in every way. Perhaps that turns him on.

Eggsy shakes his head. Absolutely not. Harry’s not that good a liar. There is no way he’d be so sweet and clueless and secretly just look to get off with a kid from the wrong side of town. The way he’d looked at Eggsy before kissing his hand, as if he couldn’t quite believe this was real…that wasn’t fake. It was honest and true. Eggsy knows because he was feeling the same way.

“Is something wrong with the bicycle?” Aunt Maddie comes out on the porch and points at the item in question.

“Oh, fuck. I mean, no, I mean, sorry.” Eggsy hurries down and picks it up from where he’d carelessly thrown it down. “Sorry. I don’t…I don’t normally do that, take good care of it, swear down.” He wheels it over to where he normally leans it against the house and retrieves his books from the basket.

“Are you all right, Eggsy?” Aunt Maddie’s blue eyes are warm with concern. “You look flushed.”

“Do I?” Eggsy reaches up and touches his own cheek. It’s warm. “M’fine.”

“Are you sure?” She studies his face.

“I’m positive.” Eggsy isn’t ready to share this secret. Not quite yet. “Sorry about the bike, won’t do it again. Was gonna throw my laundry together, can I do any of yours?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Eggsy…you don’t have to do your own wash!”

“How many times do I gotta tell ya, Aunt Maddie, you don’t have to do my wash!” Eggsy mimics with a grin. He kisses her cheek and hurries into the house.

That evening he lays in bed for almost an hour grinning stupidly at the ceiling. He knows his aunt and uncle probably think he’s going insane. Every time they tried talking to him he either wasn’t paying attention or stumbled over his answers. She’d checked his forehead three times, and his uncle asked if he’d been hitting the liquor cabinet. 

“Frank!” Aunt Maddie said.

“It’s fine if he does, he’s an adult…just make sure to replace whatever you empty, boy, and don’t get yourself into trouble.” Uncle Frank glared at him.

“Ain’t had a drop,” Eggsy vowed. “Just a bit…off today. I’m sorry.”

And now he lays in the dark looking up at a ceiling he can’t see. It doesn’t matter. All he’s really seeing is Harry’s face, the way he’d looked when Eggsy admitted his feelings. He looked shocked and pleased and terrified, all at once. He supposes it would be a bit of a shock. Not that Eggsy feels there’s a ‘type’ when it comes to gay men, but he knows it’s not something people usually think about him. He’s dated birds, but boys were what he’s always wanted. But as he told Harry, he has very little experience. Just enough to know that he likes a man’s dick in his mouth, like a man’s hand on his own dick, and he prefers being fucked to fucking someone.

That thought makes him squirm a bit, his cock tenting his trousers. He wonders what Harry likes. He’s such a shy, awkward person…he’s most definitely a bottom. A sweet bottom, of course, and one that would probably never begged to be fucked. Eggsy sighs and rolls over. That doesn’t matter. They can cross that bridge when they come to it. Eggsy refuses to let the idea of whose cock goes in whose arse interfere with the way he feels about Harry.

He sleeps until ten the next morning, when he’s awakened by the pinging of his mobile. He fumbles on the nightstand until he finds it, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he opens the text program.

_Eggsy – I am not very good at texting. The only person I text is Merlin and he always tells me to quit acting like I’m writing letters. I’ve not yet learned ‘textspeak,’ so I hope you’ll forgive me. I just wanted to take a moment to let you know how much I’m looking forward to our dinner on Friday. I will send directions to my home in a separate message. I will be quite busy this week, and must go out of town on Wednesday and Thursday. But please know that I am thinking of you and counting the hours until we meet again._ Eggsy grins and wants to kiss his mobile. Another message pops up almost immediately.

_I just reread what I sent you and realize I sound like a besotted schoolgirl. What I said was true, but perhaps I shouldn’t have said it? I’m a little nervous. I do not wish to offend you or push you away, but I feel the need to express myself completely. I find it very easy to talk to you. Bugger it all._

Eggsy laughs out loud and decides to put Harry out of his misery. _Good mrng Harry,_ he types, trying to keep the ‘textspeak’ to a minimum. _U R not offending me at all, makes me feel good 2 knw U are looking fwd to our date. I am 2. I was never rly on a date with a bloke b4, a little nervous myself. So happy U asked, tho, can’t wait._

_I’m so happy to hear it. See you then._

_C U then._ Eggsy lays on his bed and smiles at the ceiling until his bladder forces him to get up.

Eggsy knows Harry’s busy with his work. He also knows that he’s not even going to be in town on Wednesday and Thursday. That doesn’t keep him from looking up hopefully every time the bell rings on the door of the post office every day that week.

He sighs dejectedly as yet again the person coming through the door isn’t Harry. It’s Thursday afternoon, their date is the next day, but still. They’ve texted quite often throughout the week, Harry finally seeming to learn to shorten his words and phrases. They’d actually talked on the phone for about thirty minutes on Tuesday evening; Harry called and said he was trying to avoid packing for his trip. Eggsy doesn’t care WHY he called, just that he did.

“Are you all right, my boy?” Miss Violet asks as she thumps up to the counter with her cane.

“Yes, you look quite…unlike yourself,” Miss Rosalie adds. “Stamps, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eggsy counts out the stamps. “I’m fine, thanks for asking. Just…missing someone is all.”

“Oh, you sweet child.” Miss Violet touches his cheek with her wrinkled hand. 

“I’ll be fine, ma’am.” He takes money from her sister and gives her a receipt. The bell dings at the door and he sighs heavily, not even wanting to look. He DOES look, and suddenly his heart is in his throat. He smiles bashfully and feels a blush stain his cheeks as Harry Hart walks into the post office. “Have a good day.”

“You as well, Eggsy. And try to cheer up.” Miss Rosalie pats his hand.

“I’m sure I will,” Eggsy tells her, never taking his eyes off Harry. He looks so handsome in his light grey suit, hair perfectly styled, dark eyes framed by his equally dark glasses.

“Good afternoon, ladies.” Harry gives them a small bow and they titter with delight.

“Mr. Hart! How lovely to see you!” Miss Violet gushes.

“I went by your house on my way into town…your flower beds are simply lovely,” Harry tells them.

“Thank you! We’ve been on the lookout…I do believe we’ve seen four different kinds of butterflies this year,” Miss Rosalie says.

“That is good to hear. You must be doing something right with your garden…they only stay where the loveliest buds bloom,” Harry says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, Mr. Hart, behave yourself,” Miss Violet giggles.

“Allow me to walk you out,” Harry says. He gives them each an arm and helps them out the door to their awaiting car. 

Eggsy’s leaning against the counter and grinning at him when he returns. “Harry Hart…look at you, flirting with those women like that. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I probably should…I’m sure I’ve quite sullied their reputations,” Harry says. He comes to the counter and smiles at Eggsy. “Hello.”

_You could sully my reputation in a heartbeat,_ Eggsy thinks. But instead he says, “Hello, Harry.” He bites at his bottom lip as he looks up at Harry. Harry unconsciously licks his lips, and Eggsy so desperately wants to kiss him. But he doesn’t want their very first kiss to be here, in the post office. “I…I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Things went better than expected in London,” Harry says. “And you were right. Hamish was QUITE shocked by the vest but seemed to be pleased.”

“Good,” Eggsy says. “Glad to hear it.” He clears his throat and fusses with some things on the counter. “Did ya need something?”

“No,” Harry says. “I simply wished to let you know I was back.” Harry clears his throat as well. “I mean, I realize I could have texted you, but I…I wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says softly, blushing even harder. “I’m real glad ya did, Harry. I’m happy to see you, too.”

“Well, then.” Harry grins shyly, dipping his head a bit and glancing up at Eggsy. “Does half-six suit you tomorrow?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Eggsy says immediately. Harry could have said midnight and Eggsy would think it was fine.

“Good. Good.” Harry clears his throat again. “Well, you are at work, so I will let you get back to it. Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” Eggsy quietly echoes. Harry gives him one more smile and leaves the post office. Eggsy knows he’s going to be practically useless the rest of the day.

“So, uh, just wanted you to know I wouldn’t be here for dinner tomorrow night,” Eggsy says as soon as Aunt Maddie finishes bringing food to the table and takes her seat. “Not sure when I’ll be home, either. Just, um, figured I should tell you, so ya didn’t worry.”

“Well, that’s thoughtful of you, Eggsy,” Uncle Frank says. Aunt Maddie opens her mouth but one look from her husband has her shutting it again.

“Don’t you wanna know where I’m going?” Eggsy asks in confusion. His mother would want to know, so she’d know how long she’d be having Daisy on her own. Dean would want to know, just so he could find a way to be an utter twat about whatever Eggsy’s plans were.

“Yes,” Aunt Maddie blurts out. Uncle Frank smacks her hand with his fork. “Well, I do. Not because I don’t trust you, sweetie, or because I think you’re getting into trouble,” she quickly adds. “Just because…”

“Just because she’s a woman, and therefore she’s nosy,” Uncle Frank interrupts.

“Well…yes,” she admits, and Eggsy laughs. “You don’t have to tell us anything. We appreciate you letting us know that you’ll be out, so we don’t worry.”

“I’m going to…I’m having…I have a date,” Eggsy stammers. He’s gone back and forth about telling them the truth, worrying that they’ll judge him…or even judge Harry. But he’s been honest with them about everything else, so he doesn’t want to lie now. He’s still a little nervous about how Uncle Frank might react, but he knows his aunt will be happy.

Aunt Maddie’s face lights up. “Oh, good LORD,” Uncle Frank groans. “Couldn’t you have lied, said you were going to a party or something?”

“I wouldn’t have believed him. He doesn’t have any friends around here to invite him to a party.” Aunt Maddie claps her hand over her mouth. “Oh, Eggsy, that sounded horrible. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “It’s true, innit? Ain’t really been trying too hard to make friends.”

“Is this…is this the person you were pining after?” Aunt Maddie asks eagerly.

“Jesus, woman, this isn’t a Mills and Boon novel!” Uncle Frank barks. “I’m sure he wasn’t ‘pining’ after anyone!”

“Well, I sorta was, basically cuz I thought I’d fucked things up…I mean, messed things up.” Eggsy tries his best not to swear too much around them, although they’ve never said anything about his language. “Thought he thought I was a total prat. But now I realize I was wrong…and he was only acting that way cuz he was interested but thought I wasn’t.”

“This is just like a movie!” Aunt Maddie all but squeals.

“See, Eggsy? You never should have said anything.” Uncle Frank rolls his eyes. “So, tell me, young man, do we know the, uh, gentleman in question?” Uncle Frank speaks in an exaggerated tone and Eggsy knows he’s trying his best to keep things light. Aunt Maddie has told him about Eggsy’s sexuality, and although he hasn’t said much, Eggsy knows he doesn’t exactly approve. Eggsy appreciates his attempts at levity.

“Uh, yes, actually, you do. I mean, course ya do, cuz you know everybody.” Eggsy rubs at his neck nervously.

“You can tell us, Eggsy. It’s all right,” Aunt Maddie says, squeezing his arm.

“It’s, well, it’s…it’s H-Harry.”

“Harry.” Uncle Frank looks confused. “Harry…”

“Harry Hart?” Aunt Maddie gasps.

“Um, yeah.” Eggsy looks down at his plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

“Well, that’s, that’s a bit of a surprise,” Aunt Maddie says. “Isn’t it Frank?”

“It definitely is. I didn’t realize, well…I didn’t realize he…”

“Yes, he’s gay,” Eggsy blurts out. “Obviously.”

“So, how did this all happen?” Aunt Maddie asks.

“Basically we were both, well, pining,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Yes!” Aunt Maddie shrieks.

Eggsy turns red. “So, yeah, I’m going to his for dinner tomorrow.” He really isn’t ready to say much more. Not yet. Thankfully his aunt seems to understand.

“That sounds lovely, Eggsy. Take my car,” his aunt tells him.

“Oh, I…”

“Eggsy Unwin,” she says with a glare, and he quickly shuts up.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers as he slowly brings the car up the winding drive. Harry had mentioned ‘a large house on a bit of a slope.’ He hadn’t bothered to actually say ‘the large fucking manor house on a big fucking hill.’ “This is like full-on Downton Abbey shit,” he says out loud. His mother would lose her mind.

He gets out of the car and straightens his shirt. He’d debated on what to wear throughout most of the day and finally decided on nice black jeans and one of his better polos. His hair is neatly styled and he’s wearing the black trainers from his job interview. Harry has seen him in the ghastly mail office uniform. He knows this will do. He goes up the drive to the front door and stares at it for a moment. It actually has a giant brass knocker on it, just like in a horror movie. What if Harry’s evil? What if he’s a serial killer, what if he has dead bodies in his loo, or in the closet?

Eggsy shakes his head, grasps the knocker, and slams it against the door. If Harry’s a serial killer, at least his handsome face will be the last thing Eggsy sees. The door slowly opens and that handsome face is beaming at him from the other side. “Eggsy!” Harry says, almost as if he isn’t expecting him. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“Me too, thanks for having me,” Eggsy says stupidly. Harry, as usual, is gorgeous. Charcoal grey trousers and a black button-down. For once he’s not wearing a cardigan. “Sorry I didn’t bring anything.”

“Bring anything?” Harry looks lost.

“For dinner. I know it’s good manners to bring like wine or sommat, but I don’t know shit about that stuff,” he says apologetically. “Brought these, though.” He holds out a box of pastries. “For dessert. From our coffeehouse.”

“Oh!” Harry looks shocked but quickly pulls himself together. Maybe pastries weren’t the type of thing one brings to a date. “That was quite kind of you. Just place them here on the table…I’ll give you the tour.” Harry motions to a tiny end table and Eggsy puts the box down. “Let’s start upstairs. There’s a stained glass window at the end of the corridor that is simply amazing.”

Eggsy follows Harry up the long staircase to the upper floor. “This…this is something else, Harry. Not at all what I expected. You inherit it?”

“Oh, no. When I moved out to the country it just so happened to be for sale. It has a rich history and it’s just so beautiful I couldn’t resist.” Harry points out the bedrooms and a giant walk-in closet. Eggsy catches sight of perfectly-hung suits and he has to roll his eyes. “I know…this was actually another bedroom but when Merlin teased me about needing a room just for my suits, I couldn’t resist.” He stops in front of a large green and yellow stained glass window at the end of the house. “Isn’t it stunning?”

“It is,” Eggsy agrees, reaching out and gently running a finger over one of the green panels. He follows Harry down a back staircase and into another corridor.

“Music room…library…front parlor…” Harry barely gives the rooms a cursory look, hurrying down the hall on his long legs. 

Eggsy’s stride grows shorter and shorter as they walk. What was he thinking? Of course someone like Harry has a house like this. It’s a MANSION. Even the walk-in closet was bigger than his bedroom in the flat. Everything is perfectly decorated in austere deep reds, and the wood is a dark brown…probably mahogany or something fancy like that. Harry waits for him at the end of the hall and Eggsy walks faster. “Sorry.”

“Is everything all right?” Harry looks concerned. “I’m boring you with my prattle. I’m sorry…I’m just quite proud of the history of the house.”

“Nah, it’s not that. You don’t prattle. That stuff was interesting. I’m just…this…” Eggsy waves his hand around a bit. “A little more than I expected…than I’m used to.”

“It’s stuffy,” Harry says sadly. “The house of a boring old man.”

“No!” Eggsy exclaims. “Ain’t that at all, swear down. And you ain’t old, and you ain’t boring. I just feel…overwhelmed? Trying to figure out where someone like me fits into…this. Into your life.” Eggsy jams his fists into his jean pockets, knowing his just ruined any chances at a second date. He doesn’t need to point out to Harry how different they are.

Harry studies him for a moment and then a warm smile graces his handsome face. He holds out his hand. “May I?” Eggsy slowly pulls his hand out of his pocket and gives it to Harry. “I will show you exactly where you fit into my life.” He gently leads Eggsy down the hall and opens a set of double doors before stepping aside. “After you.”

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy whispers. He walks into a giant room, a mix between a den, a study, and a library. Shelves of books reach almost to the ceiling, and a rolling ladder is attached to the highest shelf. There is a beautiful stone fireplace on one wall, and an immense desk across the room…a desk covered with empty teacups and stacks of papers surrounding a laptop computer. Every inch of every flat surface is covered in papers or books, including most of the two sofas. There is a pillow and blanket on one chair, and a pair of worn slippers under another chair. The only wall not holding books or the fireplace is covered with frames of butterflies. Eggsy goes over to inspect them more closely, Harry following along and not releasing his hand. Each butterfly is carefully labeled in neat handwriting and they are pinned in perfect rows. 

“This is my room,” Harry says quietly. “This is where I spend most of my time. As I told you before, Mrs. Melville is not allowed in here, which explains the mess,” he says with a sigh. “I suppose at my age I should learn to tidy up a bit more, but I’m usually so busy in here that I can’t find it in my heart to care.”

“You sleep in here,” Eggsy realizes, looking at the sofa, and then at a few blankets piled in front of the fireplace.

“Yes, quite often. I have a very gorgeous, very comfortable four-poster bed upstairs, but yes. I fall asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace,” Harry says sheepishly. “I adore the rest of the house, but this room…”

“This is your life,” Eggsy says, a smile cresting over his face. “Yeah, I think I could probably fit in here.”

“I do…I do hope so.” Harry squeezes the hand he’s holding before releasing it. “That is, I hope so once you find out how ridiculously idiotic I really am.”

“Harry!”

“I invited you for dinner,” Harry whispers.

“Yeah…that’s what you said,” Eggsy reminds him. “What…Mrs. Melville burn the roast or sommat?” He teases.

“No, because she didn’t cook. At all.” Eggsy stares at him. “I…I might have forgotten to tell her you were coming? She was annoying me this morning, and then I spent all day in here working so I could focus on you this evening, and…yes. I forgot to tell her.” Harry heaves a heavy sigh. “I’m so very sorry, Eggsy. I’m sure you think I’m such a fool.”

“You ain’t shown me the kitchen yet,” Eggsy says suddenly.

“Well, no. I haven’t.”

“So…why don’t you show me, and we’ll come up with something.” This time it’s Eggsy who takes Harry’s hand. 

Harry looks down at their entwined fingers and sighs. “All right. I’m dreadfully afraid it…”

“Harry.” Eggsy tugs at his hand. “Shut it and take me to the kitchen.”

Harry leads him down the hall and through a door. “Here we are.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy gasps. “You could play footie in here.”

“Old house, big kitchen,” Harry says.

“Can I?” Eggsy motions to the cupboards and refrigerator. Harry nods and Eggsy starts poking around a bit. “Well, there’s bread…butter…cheese…we could have cheese toasties.”

“You’re joking!” Harry sputters.

Eggsy frowns. “Uh, I wasn’t, but if that’s something…if it’s, uh, below you or whatever, we could…”

“No.” Harry grabs Eggsy’s hands, bread and all. “I love cheese toasties, to Mrs. Melville’s great dismay. I just…it’s our first date,” he says unhappily. “I’ve totally ruined it, haven’t I?”

“Harry, no…no. Swear down, ya haven’t,” Eggsy promises. “I was so nervous about tonight, worried about what ta wear, and if I’d drip soup down my shirt, or if I’d use the wrong fork or sommat. You forgetting to have dinner ready?” Eggsy can’t help it. He starts laughing. “That is bloody brilliant.”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Harry says sullenly. “I fully intended on feeding you.” Eggsy only laughs harder, plopping the bread down on the counter so he can hold on as he laughs. Harry finally smiles, a beautiful grin slowly crossing his face. “Perhaps this is one of those ‘remember when’ stories we can tell people years from now.”

“Definitely. I will never forget this,” Eggsy giggles up at him. He slowly stops laughing at the look on Harry’s face. 

“I do believe I will enjoy this meal more than anything she would have come up with,” Harry says quietly. “She would have insisted on us using the formal dining room…large drafty thing. Very imposing.”

“Bet ya got one of those big long tables, we’d have ta sit at each end and shout at each other?”

“Correct,” Harry murmurs, his beautiful brown eyes searching Eggsy’s face.

“We could, uh, eat in here…or maybe in your office? Blankets and all around the fireplace looks like a nice set-up for a picnic,” Eggsy suggests. “Cozy.”

“Cozy,” Harry agrees. “One might even say…intimate.”

“Might they?” Eggsy whispers as Harry slowly lowers his head.

“I would.”

Harry’s hands settle at Eggsy’s waist as their lips meet. Eggsy lets out an embarrassing sort of whimper as he wraps his arms around Harry, fingers resting at the back of his neck. The kiss starts out sweet and gentle, but then Eggsy feels Harry’s tongue lightly pressing at his lips and he eagerly lets it in. Harry lets out his own small groan, his body pressing against Eggsy, pinning him to the counter. Eggsy definitely doesn’t mind. Harry’s body is long and lean, and Eggsy loves the way Harry covers his body with his own. His fingers slide up through the soft hair at the back of Harry’s head, and he gasps when Harry ever-so-softly nips at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“I think an intimate cheese toastie dinner in front of the fireplace sounds perfect,” Eggsy manages.

The back of Harry’s hand gently brushes over Eggsy’s cheek. “So do I.”


	8. Chapter 8

RTS – 8

Eggsy wakes up Saturday morning with a dopey smile on his face, and for a moment he doesn’t remember why. Then he remembers. He remembers everything. He remembers making cheese toasties in Harry’s kitchen, Harry admitting that he’s a bit dangerous around a stovetop and sitting down to stay out of Eggsy’s way. Remembers joking and talking with Harry as he makes their sandwiches, occasionally having to step back from the stove to kiss Harry, or just to look at him and grin. They made a sweet little pile of blankets and ate in front of the fireplace, although it was still too warm to warrant lighting it. And then, the best part, Harry sat on the sofa and pulled Eggsy down into his arms, and they spent the next two hours just snogging and occasionally talking, eventually nibbling at the pastries. At one point Eggsy found himself straddling Harry’s lap, his hands digging into Harry’s shoulders as Harry’s tongue slid down the side of his neck to tease just above the buttons of Eggsy’s polo. 

If Harry would have asked to take Eggsy up to his bedroom, he gladly would have agreed. But he’s actually happy they didn’t go any further than kissing and touching above the waist. Perhaps Harry is shy, and Eggsy’s fine with that. Harry’s behavior the night before showed he wasn’t only out for one thing. He likes talking with Eggsy, and, more importantly, listening to Eggsy. Eggsy’s never had someone act like they were actually interested in HIM and not what he could do with his hands, his mouth, his arse.

He finally pulls himself out of bed around half-nine and wanders downstairs in search of breakfast. As soon as he enters the kitchen his aunt seems to pop up out of nowhere. “Morning, Eggsy,” she says, smiling brightly.

“Morning, Aunt Maddie,” he says, heading straight for the coffeepot. Thankfully there’s exactly one cup left. He usually doesn’t sleep this late.

“So…how did you sleep?” She tousles his hair, just like she always does first thing in the morning. She then sits at the table and looks up at him expectantly.

Eggsy doesn’t want to go over his date minute by minute. He doesn’t want to squeal about Harry like a teenage girl. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits down across from his aunt…just to be polite. “Slept quite well, thanks.”

“And did you have a nice evening?” She looks so torn…it’s adorable. She obviously wants to ask him everything but doesn’t want to pry. She looks as if she’s going to explode. Eggsy simply smiles around his spoon and she bounces in her chair. “I knew it! Oh, tell me everything!” Aunt Maddie freezes. “Wait. Boys don’t do that, do they? Not like girls. Oh, I don’t know anything about young men. I’m sorry. I’m sure I just made a fool of myself.”

“Aunt Maddie…it’s fine. Swear down.” Eggsy pats her hand. “Don’t mind that yer asking. It’s…it feels nice having you be so interested. Not sure how interested my mum would be in my date with a bloke.” Eggsy sighs. His mother has suspected something, he’s pretty sure, but she’s never asked him about it. One would think a mother might ask why her twenty-three year old son wasn’t bringing girls home, or why he was turning tricks with other men and not with women.

“Oh, Eggsy.” She gives him a fond smile. “How was your evening, really? You don’t have to tell me much.”

“We had a great time…tried to be quiet coming in, was after midnight.”

“We never heard you,” Aunt Maddie promises.

“He, uh…he forgot to tell Mrs. Melville I was coming for dinner, so she didn’t make anything for us to eat.”

Her mouth falls open. “No.”

“Yeah…was pretty funny, actually.” Eggsy has to snicker again. It will probably never get old. “He was proper horrified, of course, but I made us cheese toasties and we had a little picnic in his office…was good.”

“I can tell,” she says, and he gives her a confused look. “It’s all over your face, love.” She kisses the top of his head. “I have things to do. I’m glad you had a nice time.” Aunt Maddie touches his face before getting up and leaving the kitchen. He finishes his breakfast, unable to keep from smiling as he remembers Harry’s face when he was admitting he’d forgotten about dinner. Adorable.

Eggsy is drying off after his shower when his phone rings. Harry. He quickly pulls on his pants and sits down on the closed toilet lid. “Harry!”

“Hello, my boy. I…I hope I haven’t wakened you.”

“No, been up…but it would be fine if ya did,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Was just getting out of the shower.”

“Oh. Is…is that so?” He sounds bashfully interested and Eggsy can’t help but tease him.

“We could do a video chat if ya don’t believe me.”

“Oh, I believe you…plus I have no clue if my mobile even does something like that. Perhaps I should look into it,” Harry muses, and Eggsy laughs. “I was just calling to thank you for coming over. I had a very nice time last night.”

“So did I,” Eggsy says. “Woke up thinking about it…about you.”

“Really?” Harry sounds extremely pleased. “Well, that’s…that’s good.” He pauses. “I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Tomorrow…Sunday? Nope…not doing a thing,” Eggsy says eagerly.

“I was wondering if you would like to go into the city and see a movie, and then perhaps get dinner somewhere? If we see an early movie then we won’t get in too late…I know you have to work bright and early on Monday.”

“That’s so thoughtful,” Eggsy says. “I’d like that, Harry.”

“I’m afraid I know next to nothing about the current offerings in the cinema,” he says regretfully. “I will allow you to do the research and choose something. There are two places we can go…I’ll text you the names and you can look it up.”

“Anything you prefer…anything ya hate?”

“Well, I’m not a big fan of blood and gore, or those comedies that want to shock you into laughing.”

“I know what ya mean. All right…I’ll come up with something. My treat.”

“No, Eggsy, I couldn’t possibly allow you to pay. I’m asking you for the date.”

“I will pay for the movie, Harry,” Eggsy says sternly. “If yer gonna fuss about it, you can pay for dinner.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” Harry says. “Once you pick something, let me know and we will set a time for me to come pick you up.”

“Harry, ya don’t gotta come all the way…”

“I’ve asked you on a date, Mr. Unwin. I will pick you up.”

Eggsy feels like he’s fallen into the middle of a rom-com. “Yes, Mr. Hart.”

“Have a nice day, Eggsy.”

“You, too, Harry.” Eggsy hangs up with a grin on his face. He almost doesn’t recognize the insanely happy man looking at him from the mirror.

They agree on 3:00, and by 2:40 Eggsy is waiting in the living room. His aunt and uncle are watching something on telly but Eggsy can’t be bothered to pay attention. He keeps himself from pacing the room, instead sitting on a chair and staring out the window. He hears a car slowly come up the road at 2:50, and he can’t help himself. He hops up from his chair with a giddy grin on his face. He sees his aunt and uncle exchange an amused glance but he doesn’t care.

“Let’s meet this suitor of yours,” Uncle Frank says, standing up as well.

“Frank, behave,” Aunt Maddie snaps.

“I never thought my nephew’s date would be older than I am,” Uncle Frank continues. Eggsy blushes.

“Frank!” Aunt Maddie hisses.

Eggsy peeks out the window and sees Harry step out of his nice car. He’s wearing a pair of black trousers and a blue jumper and looks as handsome as ever. Eggsy can’t help it…he quietly sighs to himself. Aunt Maddie opens the door as soon as Harry knocks. “Mr. Hart!”

“Mrs. Smith, so good to see you again. And please, call me Harry.”

“You must call me Maddie, then. Frank, you remember Mr. Hart…Harry.”

“Of course. How are you?” Uncle Frank shakes his hand.

Eggsy knows he should probably feel uncomfortable. The whole scenario is ridiculous, he’s a grown adult and his date is introducing himself to his aunt and uncle like a teenager. But Harry is polite as always, but his politeness is genuine. It’s easy to see that he likes Aunt Maddie and Uncle Frank.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry says, smiling at him. Eggsy’s knees actually go weak.

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy says shyly.

“Mr. Smith…Frank,” Harry corrects before Uncle Frank can say anything. “I was wondering if you might permit me to wander a bit in your south meadow sometime? You have amazing wildflowers, and I know I’ll find a few elusive specimens of butterflies if I could spend a few hours out there.”

“Of course, Harry,” Uncle Frank says immediately. “You’re welcome here any time, in any capacity.” Eggsy could hug his uncle.

Harry glances at Eggsy. “Well, are you ready to go? I’m not sure about parking so I’d rather get there early.”

“Course.” Eggsy smiles at his aunt. “See ya later.”

“Have a nice time,” she says, briefly touching his shoulder as he goes out the door.

Eggsy’s never really been on a second date. He wonders if they’re all as wonderful as this one. They easily find parking and get to the theater about twenty minutes early. Eggsy’s chosen a spy movie that looks interesting, a story about a posh older spy who takes a younger man under his wing. As they go in to find their seats Eggsy looks at Harry and thinks he’d make a pretty amazing spy. He has the manners, the body, the brains. 

They make small talk until the lights go down, and as soon as it’s completely dark Harry reaches for his hand. “Is this all right?” 

“Better than,” Eggsy whispers, and the night only gets better after that.

Harry takes him to an adorable little Italian restaurant, the kind with checkered tablecloths and a candle in a wine bottle on the table. The food is excellent and they lock their feet together under the table. Eggsy’s been worried that Harry will get bored talking to him, that he’ll find they have nothing in common, but that isn’t the case. They talk as if they’ve known each other forever, and that continues in the car on the way back to the farmhouse.

As they pull up in front of the house Eggsy realizes he can’t bear for the night to end just yet. “Nice night out,” he says. “Wanna sit on the porch for a bit?”

“That sounds lovely. I wish my house had a porch as nice as this one.” Harry turns off the ignition and follows Eggsy up the steps onto the porch. Eggsy sits on the swing and Harry sits down next to him. He pauses briefly and then puts his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Is this…”

“Perfect,” Eggsy answers immediately, snuggling a bit closer and laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry uses his heel to move them back and forth on the swing. “I must admit that I’m a bit amazed at how easy it is to talk with you, Eggsy.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. As you’ve probably gathered, I’m a bit clueless when it comes to socializing.”

“Dunno about all that.” Eggsy picks up Harry’s free hand and plays with his fingers. “Everybody in town likes ya well enough.”

“That’s simply good manners,” Harry replies. “Very superficial, very brief. When it comes to actually interacting with people on a regular basis, I’m quite awkward.”

“But you’re so smart, that counts for something.”

“Intelligence and education is not always enough,” Harry says with a sigh. “I just want to thank you for your patience. You’ve always been kind to me, even on that very first day when I was a total prat.”

“You was fine,” Eggsy says. He will never tell Harry how hurt he was by his attitude on that first day. “We’re here now, all that matters, right?” He pulls back a bit to look up at Harry. Aunt Maddie’s left the porch light on for him, so Eggsy can easily see the handsome profile.

“I still can’t believe we’re here now,” Harry murmurs, running a finger along Eggsy’s jaw. “I know this makes me sound like a sappy fool, but I feel as if I’m dreaming. I never…I never thought I’d get one date with someone like you, not to mention two dates.”

“I’m not all that, Harry,” Eggsy mutters, looking down. He’s thankful that it’s dark enough to hide his red face. If Harry only knew. 

“Either am I, but you’re willing to give me a chance.”

Harry’s arm tightens around his shoulders as their lips meet. Eggsy sighs into the kiss, allowing his body to curl into Harry’s as if they’ve been doing this for years. Harry’s hand ghosts over his face, his hair, his throat. His thumb rests behind Eggsy’s ear and gently strokes there, and when Eggsy finally pulls away to breathe his heart is racing. “Fuck, Harry,” he pants, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “Ain’t never realized how much I’d like just snogging someone.”

“Kissing you is most definitely a pleasure,” Harry says and Eggsy has to chuckle at the polite compliment. “Your lips…your skin…I could touch and kiss them for hours.”

“Maybe not on my aunt’s porch swing,” Eggsy says regretfully. He’d love to just pull Harry down onto the porch floor and keep kissing him.

“Definitely not.” Harry kisses him again and sighs. “I should go.”

“No.” Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s jumper and kiss him again. This time Harry slides his lips over Eggsy’s cheek and actually bites at the line of Eggsy’s jaw. Eggsy gasps and moans with delight.

“I should go.” This time it’s a groan in Eggsy’s ear. “Or we WILL end up doing some very inappropriate things on your aunt’s porch swing.”

Eggsy giggles and releases him. “Yeah, bet we could find more comfortable places to do those sort of things.”

“I agree.” They stand and Eggsy notices Harry discreetly adjusting his trousers. If Eggsy wasn’t hard already, the thought of the affect he’s having on Harry would quickly get him there. Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand and sweetly kisses him again. “Have a wonderful day at work tomorrow, dear boy.”

“You too,” Eggsy says dreamily. “I mean, have a good day.”

“We’ll text, yes?” Eggsy nods. “Good.” Harry kisses his nose. “Thank you for a wonderful evening.”

“Sweet dreams,” Eggsy says wistfully.

Harry takes his hand and kisses each fingertip. “They will be quite sweet…I know you’ll be in them.”

Eggsy watches him drive away and doesn’t go into the house until the taillights are out of sight. He stumbles up to bed and falls onto his bed fully dressed, replaying the events of the day over and over in his mind.

The next morning, however, reality hits him along with his alarm. Eggsy lays in bed and stares at the ceiling. Romantic dates over a weekend are all well and good, but Harry hadn’t mentioned anything about getting together again. Perhaps he went home, sat in his beautiful house, drank a cognac or brandy or whatever posh blokes drink when they’re pondering their lives, and realized that Eggsy is a huge mistake. He’s young, he’s barely employed, he has no education, and pretty much has no future. Harry is established in his field. He’s famous for the work he does. He has a giant mansion and apparently a great deal of money. What in the world can Eggsy give him other than a good time? And that’s why he’s living here in the first place: to avoid simply being someone’s good time.

His mood hasn’t improved by the time he goes down to breakfast, and his aunt seems to sense it. “Are you all right, Eggsy?” She asks hesitantly, touching his shoulder.

“Yeah, just…had a really good dream last night and then woke up to reality. A bit of a letdown.” Eggsy shrugs. “I’ll be okay.”

Aunt Maddie waits for him by the door when he heads out. “Try and have a good day, all right, love?”

“I will. Thanks.” He kisses her cheek and hurries out the door.

Eggsy hopes that work will keep him occupied, but unfortunately it’s a quiet day at the front counter. He reorganizes the envelopes and packing supplies, counts the stamps, and is about ready to start washing the front windows when the bell rings above the door. “Thank Christ,” he mutters. His eyes widen when he sees who it is. “Harry!”

“Hello, darling,” Harry says. He is looking gorgeous, as usual, in a dark blue suit and a tie with pink stripes in it. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Eggsy says, still astonished. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, this is a post office, correct?” Harry puts three parcels on the counter. “I told you I worked hard at the end of last week to get things done.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Eggsy weighs the twine-wrapped parcels and rattles off the total. When he holds out Harry’s change, Harry takes his hand and doesn’t let go.

“I’m also here with an invitation.”

“Invitation?” Eggsy repeats.

“I would like to invite you to my home for dinner on Wednesday,” Harry says, clearing his throat and blushing a bit. “And this time I promise to have an actual home-cooked meal ready, although I, of course, will not be preparing it.”

Eggsy has to snicker at the thought of Harry alone in the kitchen. He’d probably burn the house down. “Spoke to Mrs. Melville, then, did you?”

“Didn’t you hear it?” Harry asks. Eggsy’s lost. “When I spoke to her about you, and that I wanted to have you over for a dinner date, she made a sound that only dogs could hear.” Harry tugs at his own ear. “I might be partially deaf now.”

“She was pleased?”

“Beyond pleased. As we speak she is scrubbing down the formal dining room.” Eggsy opens his mouth but Harry holds up his hand. “I couldn’t talk her out of it. But I promise that you will sit next to me, and NOT at the end of the table.”

“Okay.” The butterflies in Eggsy’s stomach finally start to subside.

“Are you all right? Did…did you not want…are you not interested in a third date?” Harry looks absolutely miserable. “I know I’m not…I’m not what a young man of your age might think of as a catch. I suppose I’m quite dull, and you could do so much…”

“Harry.” Eggsy impulsively grabs at Harry’s arm. “Ain’t like that at all. Don’t you fucking DARE finish that sentence,” he growls. Harry blinks at him. “You’re better than anyone. Definitely better than me. I just…I wasn’t sure ya wanted another date. Didn’t really say anything, and…well…I guess I was thinking like you. Not exactly a catch myself. No education, job’s nothing ta sneeze at. Figured you slept on it and realized I wasn’t for you.”

“We’re just getting to know each other,” Harry says softly. “But I’m beginning to think you’re exactly what I need.” Eggsy blushes and looks down at the counter. “So Wednesday I’ll pick you up after work?”

“That ain’t necessary, Harry!”

“It would be my pleasure. Trust me, Mrs. Melville will want me out of her hair. Weather permitting I’ll be out in a field somewhere most of the day, and then I will come home to clean up before fetching you.”

“Is it all right if I change at your house, then? Don’t wanna spend the night in this.” Eggsy gestures to his uniform.

“Of course. I’ll make sure the bath is stocked,” Harry tells him. Another customer comes through the door and he regretfully steps away. “Until Wednesday, then?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, biting at his bottom lip. Harry’s eyes drop down to look at Eggsy’s mouth, and Eggsy can imagine the kiss they both want to give.


	9. Chapter 9

RTS – 9

Eggsy’s fairly certain that Wednesday is the longest day of his life, and that somehow extra minutes have been added to equal each hour. The post office isn’t all that busy on Wednesdays, and he’s starting to hate the clock on the wall. He finally keeps his mind occupied by thinking of a few things he could get Daisy for Christmas. It’s only a few months away, and for the first time he has a few extra pounds to spend. He thinks he might get her some new stuffies, definitely some books…perhaps a doll.

Finally his shift is over and he clocks out. He frowns when Harry doesn’t come in to get him, but he catches sight of the tan Mercedes out front and smiles. Harry is leaning against it in a pair of tan trousers and a blue shirt. He’s wearing a pair of sunglasses and Eggsy’s body reacts against his will. “Hello, dear boy,” he says quietly, holding open the passenger side door. 

“Hey,” Eggsy says shyly, sliding in with his bag on his lap.

Harry goes around and gets behind the wheel. He waits until they’re on the road out of town before reaching for Eggsy’s hand. He kisses the palm. “It’s so good to see you. Did you have a nice day?”

“It was long,” Eggsy groaned. “Longer than ever.”

“Yes…I found myself counting the hours,” Harry agrees. “Thankfully I had a lot of work to keep me busy.”

“Wish I had,” Eggsy mutters.

Harry sighs. “Eggsy, I…I hope you understand if I don’t kiss you in public, or even hold your hand.” Harry stares straight ahead, his jaw set. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of you or the relationship we’re building, but I come from…where I grew up, men didn’t have other men as lovers. It was forbidden, and definitely not something that was ever talked about. I understand things are different now, even if not completely accepted in society, but I still live with that fear.”

“Harry.” Eggsy runs his thumb along the back of Harry’s hand. “I know all about living in fear of the people around me. And it ain’t…ain’t exactly accepted where I’m from, neither. It’s fine. I don’t need to parade around in public on yer arm, although I’m proud as fuck for people to know I’m with you. It’s okay.”

“Good.” Harry seems to relax a bit.

He pulls up at the house and parks in a small garage. Eggsy follows him into the house. “Is Mrs. Melville still here?”

“No. I sent her home for the day, promised we could clean up. She said anything we don’t want to wash we can leave for her to do tomorrow.” Harry closes the door and instantly presses Eggsy up against it. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. Eggsy moans and allows himself to sag back against the door, pulling Harry’s body down to his. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Harry slowly kisses down along Eggsy’s jaw and nibbles on his earlobe.

“Just this?” Eggsy decides to take a chance. He slides his hands down and rests them on Harry’s arse, squeezing a bit. 

Harry lets out an absolutely delectable growl and bites Eggsy’s neck but doesn’t suck a mark. “Christ, Eggsy, you are causing me to think all sorts of naughty things.”

“Thought posh gents like you didn’t think those sorts of thoughts,” Eggsy teases. “Am I a bad influence on you?”

“On the contrary, darling, I’m thinking I might be quite the bad influence on you.” Harry pulls back to smile at him. His smile widens at the way Eggsy stares at him in shock. “Oh, Eggsy, just because I’m completely clueless at many things doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around a bedroom, or a man’s body.” His hands rest on Eggsy’s hips and then slowly move up his sides. 

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Eggsy protests weakly.

Harry laughs. “Aren’t you sweet.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Let’s just say my peers at university seemed to like my shy demeanor and curly hair.”

“You got curly hair?” Eggsy gapes up at the perfectly styled coiffure.

“I do…after a shower and first thing in the morning. Perhaps one day you’ll see it.” He gives Eggsy a meaningful look. “Well, come along. Let’s get you up to the bath so you can clean up and change.”

He leaves Eggsy staring after him and adjusting his plumping cock. Christ, Harry’s going to be the death of him.

“The guest bath is nice enough, but you may use the en suite.” Harry opens the door to his bedroom.

Eggsy’s not sure what he expects, but this isn’t it. The bedroom is done in gold and brown, giving the room a feeling of toasty warmth. The bed, as Harry said, is a beautiful huge antique piece of furniture with four posters and fluffy pillows. “Bloody hell,” Eggsy whispers. “Why the fuck you sleeping on the floor down there, Harry? That bed looks amazing.”

“It is comfortable,” Harry admits. “But I usually forget about bedtime and then suddenly it’s the middle of the night and I’m just too tired to come up to bed.” He opens an adjoining door. “You may use anything you like in here…shampoo, razor, whatever you need. That set of towels there, the green ones, they are for you.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says faintly. There is a beautiful large tub in one corner of the room, with a stand-alone shower opposite. “This…this is probably bigger than my bedroom at home.”

“Oh, well, I like a good soak,” Harry says defensively. “When I bought the house, I had this room done even before the bedroom.”

“I can see why. It’s beautiful in here…calming.” Eggsy looks around at the sky blue tile and cream accessories.

“Yes. When I moved here, I definitely needed calm.” Harry looks troubled and Eggsy doesn’t ask him to elaborate. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. I’ll stay in the bedroom so you can holler if you need me.”

“Doubt I’ll need ya, Harry,” Eggsy teases. “Unless I start drowning in that big tub.”

“Well, I just thought…I figured, strange house, perhaps you might not be able to find…”

“I’m kidding, Harry.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him. “Ain’t gonna waste time in the tub…wanna spend time with you.”

“All right.” Harry looks a bit dazed from the kiss.

True to his word, Eggsy hurries through his shower. He towels his hair dry as best he can and quickly pulls his pants and jeans on. “Hey, Harry?” Eggsy opens the door. “Ya gotta hair dryer or sommat?”

“Yes, it’s over…” Harry stares at him.

“Wot?” Eggsy looks confused. He glances down. Yes, zip is up.

“You’re…you’re absolutely beautiful.” Harry walks over, reaches out, and pulls his hands back at the last minute. 

“Oh.” The blush starts at Eggsy’s face and works its way down his naked chest. 

“I’ve been trying to behave myself, but you make it oh so difficult.” Harry licks his lips as he watches a droplet of water work its way down the middle of Eggsy’s torso.

“No one said ya had to behave,” Eggsy points out, leaning in the doorway.

Harry growls and kisses him, allowing his hands to slide up Eggsy’s stomach. The slender fingers seem to find and trace every muscle, ending with his thumbs gently stroking over Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy gasps and breaks away from the kiss, head falling back to thud against the door. “I’m older…I should set a good example,” Harry murmurs. “Christ, Eggsy…you are a work of art.” Eggsy whimpers and kisses him again, sucking on Harry’s bottom lip. “Setting a good example,” Harry groans, regretfully pushing away. “Get dressed, my boy, and let’s have dinner.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy mutters.

Harry finds him the hair dryer and Eggsy quickly gets most of the moisture out of his hair. He yanks on his shirt and grabs his socks and trainers. Harry kisses him again when they leave the bedroom, and once more on the stairs. “You make me feel twenty years younger,” Harry tells him. “I do apologize for my inability to keep my hands to myself.”

“You hear me complaining?” Eggsy says with a grin. “Besides, I like your hands.” He kisses the back of Harry’s hand before biting at a knuckle.

“Brat.” Harry gives Eggsy’s backside a gentle swat as they head for the dining room. “Take a seat and I will bring dinner in.”

“But Harry…”

“You are my guest. She has everything all ready…I won’t be a moment.”

Eggsy sighs and flops onto a chair near the end of the table. Harry pushes an actual cart into the room and Eggsy bursts out laughing. “Jesus, Harry, how much does she think we’re gonna eat?”

“She was quite pleased that I’m having a dinner guest…I believe she went a bit overboard.” Harry places a platter of roast beef on the table, followed by buttered potatoes, gravy, green beans, carrots and a loaf of French bread. “What would you like to drink, my boy?”

“Just, uh, water is fine,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“That sounds excellent.” Harry disappears to the kitchen once more and returns with two glasses of water. “Allow me.” He takes Eggsy’s plate and gives him some of everything before sitting down to serve himself.

“Thanks, Harry. And please thank her for me, this looks aces.” Eggsy inhales deeply.

“She is an amazing cook…if only she wouldn’t nag me to eat all the time.” Harry rolls his eyes.

Eggsy smiles but doesn’t reply. He’s too busy eating the most incredible meal he’s ever tasted. The roast beef melts in his mouth and the potatoes are so tender he barely has to chew them. “It’s probably good you don’t eat her food all the time,” he says when he finally comes up for air. “You’d be too fat to leave the house. Jesus, this is incredible.”

“I will pass along your compliments,” Harry says with a grin. His food is barely touched. Eggsy glances down at his own plate and sees it’s practically empty.

“Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy puts down his fork and turns red. “Guess I was a bit of a pig.”

“Not at all. I was simply watching you enjoy yourself. When you’re excited about something, you just…you light up from within. It’s so very attractive.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, even more embarrassed.

“Does your mother cook?”

Eggsy snorts. “Not much.” He then feels guilty for insulting her. “But we, uh, we don’t always got the money to buy the good ingredients, if ya get me. Definitely not enough fruits and vegetables. Gonna make sure when I go back that Daisy gets the good stuff, like this. She needs it. I’ll cook it for her.”

“That’s right…I forgot about your culinary talents,” Harry says, toasting him with his water glass.

“Could cook for you,” Eggsy suggests timidly.

To his surprise Harry turns pink. “You…you’d do that for me?”

“Course. Won’t be nothing like this…but I could come up with something. Maybe…maybe on Saturday? You said you wanted ta go around my uncle’s meadow, you could do that, I could spend some time with you. And then I could go back and get dinner ready. If I asked, I’m sure they’d go to a movie or something, Uncle Frank’s been sayin’ he wants to take her out on an actual date for a while now.” Eggsy realizes he’s babbling and shuts his mouth.

“Eggsy, I…”

“Unless you had other plans, or ya don’t wanna go out in the meadow on Saturday, or…”

A gentle hand presses over Eggsy’s mouth. “Relax, my boy. That sounds like a wonderful idea, simply lovely. I appreciate you going to all that hard work for me.”

“Won’t be that hard,” Eggsy promises. “Get to spend the day with you, don’t I?”

Harry clears his throat and looks down at his food. “Most people don’t see that as any sort of a reward.”

“Most people are fucking idiots, in my opinion,” Eggsy says, and Harry laughs. 

Harry gives him a second helping against his protests. “Just a bit more…you’re enjoying it so much.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says with a sigh, unable to really say no and mean it. It’s just too good.

“You’ve told me so much about your sister, but not about your mother. Are you close?”

Eggsy swallows and thinks for a moment. “We used to be. Before my stepdad, when it was just me and her? She used to call me her little man, and we had fun. Money was tight, but she always made it seem like a game or whatever. Didn’t mind that sometimes I was hungrier than I should be, or that my coat was too thin. And then Dean came along and I thought that meant we was gonna be a family.” Eggsy pokes at his food. “Didn’t remember my Da, so I wasn’t sure how a Da was supposed to act. Caught on pretty quick that it wasn’t how Dean acted.” Harry stops eating to stare at him. “You don’t wanna hear this.”

“Eggsy.” Harry puts down his knife and squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “I want to hear whatever you wish to tell me. You may always talk to me about anything.”

“Mum called me her little man but Dean didn’t want no man around the house except for him. Made sure right quick that I knew my place, and if I mouthed off…” Eggsy shakes his head. “Let’s just say he didn’t appreciate how much I mouthed off.”

“He…he beat you?” Harry whispers, looking horrified. 

Eggsy is still red with embarrassment but it’s too late now. He presses on. Harry needs to know at least some of it. “Yeah. But when he hit me he wasn’t hitting Mum, so…” Eggsy shrugs. 

“But your mother…she didn’t tell someone?”

“Who was she gonna tell? Never took me to hospital, so it ain’t like she coulda told doctors. And the filth? They don’t much care about another Estate kid getting smacked around.”

“How long did this go on?” Harry asks.

“Started when I was little…finally quit when I came back from the Marines and I was strong enough to fight back.” Eggsy makes a face. “Now he don’t gotta hit me…all he gotta do is threaten Daisy and I’ll do whatever he says.” Eggsy looks down at his plate, suddenly no longer hungry. He can’t look at Harry, can’t see the disgust in his eyes. “Now ya know about me, Harry. I ain’t no type of man for you. I’m just some stupid kid from the Estates, someone who…”

“My dearest boy.” Harry gently tilts Eggsy’s chin up. “You are someone who is brave and loyal, someone with the largest heart I’ve ever seen. Everything you’ve been through, and you still protect your mother.”

“But Harry, I…”

Harry leans over and silences him with a kiss. “No. I will not hear one more word.” He leans his forehead to Eggsy’s. “Why don’t we have our dessert and coffee in my office? Right now I just want to hold you.”

“Don’t think I could fit dessert anywhere right now,” Eggsy admits. Harry snickers and kisses his cheek. 

“That’s fine.”

They head for their spot on the floor in front of the fireplace, but this time Harry leans against the sofa with Eggsy between his legs. Eggsy settles himself against Harry’s strong chest and sighs. He’s still not sure how he’s gotten himself here, or how long it will last, but he’s going to enjoy every moment of it. “Thanks again for tonight,” he says, tilting his head so he can look up at Harry. “I’m having a great time.”

“It was just dinner, and I didn’t do anything but open the door for you.”

“Still…it’s time with you. I know how busy ya are, and that yer schedule is kinda crazy.” Eggsy thinks for a minute. “But…what are ya even doing right now? Ya send stuff off to London. Are ya working on another book?”

“I’m actually helping to fact-check for another writer…and getting paid handsomely for it.” Harry makes a face.

“You don’t like him,” Eggsy realizes. “See it on your face, hear it in your voice.”

“No, I don’t. Chester King enjoys the limelight, but doesn’t like working to get there.”

“Harry…you…you ain’t doing the work and letting him take credit, are ya?” Eggsy’s furious at the idea. He can just see Harry allowing someone to walk all over him.

“Absolutely not,” Harry snaps, and Eggsy actually jumps. “Oh, darling.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “I’m sorry. I would never do that. I take a great deal of pride in my work, and would never put my hours of toil under someone else’s name…especially his. He actually does the writing, and a bit of the research, but he asked that I make sure he’s gotten a few things right. He hates coming to the country.”

“Wait a second…he writes about butterflies but hates coming to where they live?” Eggsy asks incredulously.

“I know. He’s actually an ornithologist, not a lepidopterist. He studies birds, not butterflies.” Eggsy opens his mouth but Harry’s too fast. “There are some species of birds that eat butterflies, and he wanted me to check his information. I was more than happy to do it…it’s a bit of a change from my usual work.”

“So you don’t like this bloke cuz he’s lazy?”

“That and I really don’t feel he cares about what he does. He had an uncle who left him a great deal of money. He studied birds, and Chester knew that he’d most definitely get the money if HE showed an interest.”

“How’d you get into it?” Eggsy asks. “Butterflies, I mean. You just seem like…” Eggsy stops talking. He was about to judge Harry on his manners, the way he carries himself, his speech. And doesn’t he hate when people do that to him?

“Like what, my boy?”

“I…you seem all posh and fancy, figured your outdoor time was spent like riding with the hounds or sommat.”

Harry laughs, the heaving of his chest making Eggsy bounce a bit. “You make it sound so charming. I HAVE ridden with the hounds, but I’m not interested in hunting.” He picks up Eggsy’s hand and plays with it, thumb stroking over each finger from pinky to thumb and back again. “My childhood was not a happy one, and I tried to be outside as much as possible. My parents married because their parents wished it, and they shared a living space…but never made it a home. I honestly believe they shared the marital bed four times. Their honeymoon…when my sister was conceived, and for the conception of myself and my two brothers. My father was interested in horseflesh and hunting, and my mother was interested in her parties and the social register. One thing they had in common was a complete disinterest in their children.”

“Oh, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. He imagines a very lonely little boy with curly brown hair and sad brown eyes, wandering the meadows around his home. “So you found butterflies.”

“I did. And for the most part I was left to my own devices. I was the second son, so it didn’t really matter what I did…until suddenly it did matter.”

Harry’s entire body stiffens and Eggsy knows this isn’t the time to ask any further questions. Instead he says, “Well, I’m glad you found butterflies, or I never woulda met ya.”

“Probably not,” Harry says with a sigh. “I wish I could be more like you, Eggsy. You are so brave and strong…I ran from my problems, but you stood up to your stepfather to protect your mother and sister.”

“Ain’t so brave,” Eggsy mutters. “And I’m real fuckin’ good at running, Harry, swear down.”

They sit for a moment, wrapped up in each other and their own thoughts. “So, you’re still full?” Harry asks suddenly.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Hope she didn’t make some fancy dessert.” Eggsy is a bit confused at the sudden change of topic but decides to roll with it.

“Oh, she did, but you can take some along to share with your aunt and uncle.” Harry tugs at Eggsy a bit until they’re lying on the floor, Harry’s body partially pressed to Eggsy’s. “I was just wondering if it hurt your stomach for me to lay like this.”

“Absolutely not,” Eggsy says, smiling up at him. He kisses the bit of skin revealed by the open buttons at the top of Harry’s shirt. 

Harry closes his eyes and moans a bit. “You are quite the temptation, my boy.” He rolls his body against Eggsy a bit and Eggsy whines. He twines his hands behind Harry’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “I’m trying very hard not to rush things,” Harry murmurs as Eggsy plants gently kisses along the curve of his jaw. “I’d love nothing more than to take you upstairs and explore your beautiful body.”

“Sounds fucking aces to me,” Eggsy growls, toeing off his trainers and running a foot up the inside of Harry’s calf.

“But it’s only our third date, darling…I don’t want to go too fast,” Harry leans up on his elbows to look Eggsy in the eye. His brown eyes are warm and concerned. “I could do that with just about anyone, but this, with you…I don’t know if you feel it, but to me it’s…this is more than that.”

Eggsy gently pushes Harry until he’s flat on his back, leaning up on one elbow to smile down at him. “Yeah, I feel it. Would love to just jump into bed with you, too. But there’s something else between us…I understand what yer saying.” He swallows hard. “Got some experience, ain’t gonna lie, Harry. But it’s always been quick and fast and just to get off,” he says honestly. “I ain’t never had a real date with a bloke before, not to mention a second or third date. Whatever speed you think is best, Harry…I’m right there with ya. I trust you.”

Harry reaches up to trace Eggsy’s lips with a finger. “And that is the greatest gift you could give me, darling boy.” He gently tugs Eggsy down into a kiss and he forgets all about how full his stomach is.


	10. Chapter 10

RTS – 10

“We’ll be out of the house by around two,” Aunt Maddie tells Eggsy as soon he comes downstairs on Saturday morning. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Eggsy stammers. “I ain’t trying ta kick you out.”

“You’re not.” Aunt Maddie practically wriggles in her chair. “A movie AND dinner? I can’t remember the last time I had an actual date night.”

“A little excited, are we?” Eggsy says with a grin as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

“Yes, I suppose so. Maybe he’ll get the hint that he should do this more often. And we’ll make ourselves scarce once we’re home. Just so you know.” Aunt Maddie gives him a wink.

“Aunt Maddie!” Eggsy mumbles, blushing furiously. “Wouldn’t never do nothing like that in your house.”

“Aren’t you sweet.” She kisses his forehead. “Do you need any help getting your dinner together?”

“Nah, I think I got it…it’s something I’ve made before. Hope he likes it,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Can’t cook like Mrs. Melville, that’s for sure.”

“Not many people can,” Aunt Maddie says to his surprise. “She always wins prizes at the Festival.”

“Festival?”

“Haven’t you seen the flyers up around town?”

Eggsy thinks for a moment. “A bloke did come into the post office and put something up on the board.”

“Every year around this time there is a big Fall Festival…it’s like a harvest celebration? There’s food, of course, games, and cooking and baking competitions. She wins every year.”

“Do you make anything?”

“Well, I usually enter a few things…got a second place ribbon last year,” she says modestly.

“That’s because you are aces.” He kisses her cheek. “Well, I should go up and shower…Harry said he’d be here around ten and I want to be ready.”

“Eggsy.” Aunt Maddie grabs his hand. “You…he treats you well, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah.” He blinks at her. “Course he does.”

“It’s just…” Aunt Maddie sighs. “I know it isn’t my place, I’m not your mother. But I just…I don’t want you to get hurt. I get the feeling you haven’t had too many relationships, and this is…this is a unique situation.”

“What do you mean?” Eggsy asks slowly.

“You’re unsure as to how long you’re going to be here. He’s much older than you, and he moves in very different circles, when he socializes at all. I just…I worry about you.”

Eggsy blinks back a few tears. “Aunt Maddie…” He hugs her. “Thank you. Ain’t no one…no one ever really cared about my heart before. Thanks for looking out for me. I’ll be fine, swear down.”

“Such a good boy.” She gives him a squeeze. “Now get moving.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eggsy winks at her and hurries upstairs.

“Fuck me.” Eggsy stares at the vehicle rumbling to a stop in front of his house. “Harry?” He says in astonishment as a man gets out from behind the wheel. This can’t be his Harry. He’s wearing dusty boots, jeans, and a ratty old jumper. His hair isn’t as slick as usual, and Eggsy can see a few curls along the back of his neck. 

“Good morning, dear boy.” Harry walks around the front of the truck and gives him a quick kiss. “Are you all right? Feeling well?” He touches Eggsy’s cheek.

“Yeah, m’fine,” Eggsy says absently. “Am I in an alternate universe?”

“What? Oh…” Harry blushes a bit. “Well, I can’t go driving the Mercedes around to fields and meadows, can I?” He pats the bonnet of the truck. “This lovely lady has gotten me all over England. And there is a lot of storage in the back. I thought we could put your bicycle in there, and then when you need to return here to start dinner, you can.”

“Smart,” Eggsy says. He reaches out to finger the hem of Harry’s jumper. “You look fucking gorgeous like this, Harry.”

Harry’s face turns bright red. “This? Yes, I am quite ridiculous, I know, but bespoke suits don’t…”

“I wasn’t taking the piss, Harry. You look…fuck.” Eggsy glances up at the house before wrapping his arms around Harry and grabbing his arse. “These jeans make your legs look endless.”

“Oh. Well.” Harry clears his throat. “I wasn’t aware. Butterflies don’t talk much, and they’re the only ones to see me like this.”

Eggsy laughs. “Good. I like the thought of this belonging to me.”

“It does,” Harry says softly, and Eggsy stares up at him. “Well.” Harry opens the tailgate. “Shall we get your bicycle and move along?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently. He grabs his jacket, knapsack, and a blanket from the front porch and goes to the bicycle. He wheels it over and Harry easily hefts it into the truck. He then hurries over to open the passenger door for Eggsy. “Harry!” Eggsy says with a bit of a giggle. “Ain’t necessary.”

“Always necessary.” Harry actually kisses him before shutting the door. He climbs in and starts the engine, but before he puts it in drive he says, “This will likely be quite dull for you, my boy. It’s not like you can really help me, and I hate for you to be bored.”

“It’s all good, Harry. Brought a book along, didn’t I? And worst comes to worst, I can take a nap.” Eggsy winks at him. “Probably be content just watching you.”

“I doubt it. I act like quite the fool when I’m working. A lot of talking to myself…and the butterflies.”

“As long as they don’t talk back,” Eggsy says cheerfully, and Harry gives him a dirty look.

As soon as they pull out onto the tiny road Harry reaches for Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy gladly gives it, loving the way their fingers twine together. Harry’s hand is so elegant, the skin smooth, the fingers long. Eggsy’s hand is just the opposite, small and chubby. Ugly, in his opinion. It seems like the differences in their hands mirrors the differences in their lives, and that’s not something he wants to think about. He takes a deep breath and looks out the window instead.

“Are you all right?” Harry asks. “That was quite the mournful sigh.”

“Yeah, m’fine. Just letting myself think thoughts that ain’t got no place here.”

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Harry brings Eggsy’s hand up and kisses it.

“Nah, it’s all good, thanks.” Eggsy gives him a smile. “Hey, turn down here, we’ll get there in half the time.”

“Are you quite sure?” Harry says doubtfully, looking at the tire tracks running through the grass.

“Yeah…we go this way all the time.”

“I will have to trust you. I am horrible with directions. Merlin says I couldn’t find my way out of a telephone booth.”

“What’s a telephone booth?” Eggsy asks innocently. Harry gapes at him and he laughs. “Kidding. I know what it is.”

“Thank God. I worry about the difference in our ages enough. Don’t do that to me,” Harry chastises as he turns off the road.

“You worry about that?”

“Of course I do.” Harry glances at him. “You’re young and handsome, full of energy and life. You’re confident in your own skin. You aren’t ashamed of your sexuality. I’m old and worn, clueless about social interaction and many other things. I bury myself in my work. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’ve chosen an occupation that does not require me to interact much with others.”

“Harry.” Eggsy squeezes his hand. “Yeah, yer older than me, but you ain’t old. You ain’t worn. Your fit as fuck, and you’re fucking brilliant. How do I even try to keep up with your brain? And as for not being ashamed of my sexuality…that ain’t true.” He sighs. “I don’t exactly go shouting it from the rooftops. My closest friends got a pretty good idea about it. Mum ain’t never specifically asked, but she also ain’t never wondered why I don’t bring girls home.” Harry slowly stops the car at the edge of the meadow, parking it under some trees. “What I AIN’T ashamed of is you. Being with you, being seen with you, people thinking we’s a couple. If you don’t got a problem with it, I sure as fuck don’t. Ready to put up flyers around town announcing you’s my boyfriend.” As soon as the word comes out Eggsy gasps in horror, yanking his hand away to slap it over his mouth. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Wh-what?” Harry stares at him.

“I’m so sorry. I know we ain’t talked about what we see in this relationship, or where it’s going, or what we expect. I haven’t wanted to bring it up…was afraid I’d scare ya away. I’m happy with whatever ya want this to be. If we’re just casually dating, or if we make it more than casual, taking it to the bedroom and all. But in my mind, we…I…I think of you as my boyfriend.” Eggsy cannot believe his stupid mouth has fucked this up so quickly. “Know you’re older and more mature, don’t wanna be known as some dumb kid’s boyfriend. But…”

“Eggsy.” Eggsy looks up. Harry is staring at him, dark eyes unreadable. “Do shut up.” He leans over and gives Eggsy a hard kiss. Eggsy lets out a weak ‘mmph’ and grabs at Harry’s shoulders. “You are not dumb. You are perfect.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “And I would love, very much, for you to call me your boyfriend. You do me a great honor, one that I absolutely did not expect. Hoped for…I hoped you would think of me in that manner…but as you said, I was afraid to bring it up. We’ve only had a few dates, but I suppose that there’s no specific number one should have before putting a name to things, is there?” Eggsy shakes his head. “All right then. You may call me your boyfriend all you wish.” Harry smiles shyly and busies himself with kissing Eggsy’s fingers. “I wasn’t sure you’d wish to put that name to someone of my age, but paramour sounds ridiculous, and I don’t like the term ‘lover.’ It sounds so clandestine.”

“It does,” Eggsy agrees, so elated he can barely speak. Boyfriend. He has a boyfriend. A posh wealthy boyfriend with sinfully long legs, a boyfriend who kisses like he holds a gold medal in the sport.

Harry smiles at him and gives him a tender kiss. “It’s a lovely day…let’s go enjoy it.” He gets out of the car and heads to the back for his supplies. Eggsy helps him unload the two cases and bag, and then grabs his own knapsack along with the blanket. He grabs his jacket s well; the sun is warm but he knows he’ll eventually be wanting a pillow.

“Ya sure I can’t help ya?” Eggsy asks, traipsing after Harry through the beautiful meadow.

“No, my boy. I’m never quite sure what I’m looking for, so I can’t ask for help. I brought some water and snacks if you want anything…they’re in the bag.”

“Thanks, babe.” The endearment flows out almost without Eggsy noticing it, and he’d apologize if it wasn’t for the pleased flush that covers Harry’s face. “Go on…play with your bugs.”

“They’re not bugs,” Harry says sternly. “They are beautiful creatures who…”

“Yes, Harry, I get it. Won’t insult your babies again.” Eggsy pinches Harry’s arse. “Go. Get to work.”

“Yes, boss.” Harry actually bites the tip of Eggsy’s nose before opening his cases and getting out what he needs. 

Eggsy spreads out the blanket and lays down, pulling his book from his bag but not quite feeling ready to read yet. It’s a beautiful day, like Harry said, and he’s more than willing to just lay back and let the sun warm his face. He eventually pulls off his hoodie and toes off his sneakers and socks, laying in his jeans and vest. He rolls onto his side for a bit, propping himself up on an elbow to watch Harry. True to his word, he’s muttering to himself as he gets settled in an area of purple and gold flowers. Butterflies dance about the blossoms, and Harry looks absolutely exhilarated. Eggsy can’t help but take about twelve pictures on his phone…Harry is adorable.

He lays back down again, closes his eyes, and puts his hands under his head. He hums for a while before quietly singing. “She packed my bags last night…pre-flight…zero hour, nine AM. And I’m gonna be high as a kite by then…I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife…it’s lonely out in space...on such a timeless flight…” Eggsy moves his feet a bit in time with the music in his head. “And I think it’s gonna be a long long time ‘til touch down brings me round again to find…I’m not the man they think I am at home, oh no no no…I’m a rocket man…rocket man…burning out his fuse up here alone…”

“Eggsy Unwin!”

Eggsy immediately sits up, blood rushing to his head as he does so. “Wot? Wot is it? You okay, Harry? Need me?”

“I am quite angry with you.” Harry stands glaring down at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“You are?” Eggsy asks sadly. “You told me not to help!”

“I did. That’s not the issue. The issue is that you can sing. You can sing very well. VERY well. And you never thought to tell me?”

“Didn’t come up,” Eggsy mutters, turning bright red. “Ain’t all that.”

“Just when I think I can’t come up with another reason to adore you…” Harry shakes his head and leans down to kiss him. “Please keep singing.”

“Aw, Harry, c’mon…”

“Please, darling. For me?”

Harry Hart is a posh rich bloke. He shouldn’t be able to work the puppy dog eyes like that. “Fine,” Eggsy mutters, laying back down. “Maybe. If I feel like it.”

“That’s my boy.”

Eggsy waits to hear Harry walk away before he starts singing again. He’s always been able to carry a tune; he used to love it when they had the chance to sing at school. His mother has always enjoyed singing, although she doesn’t do it much with Dean around. Dean doesn’t like anyone to be better at something than he is, and he can’t carry a tune in a bucket. Eggsy hasn’t had much reason to sing either…until now. Harry makes his whole body want to sing, which actually scares him a bit.

Eventually he stops and dozes off, and it’s only Harry plopping down beside him that stirs him awake. “Harry?”

“No one else, I hope.” Harry kisses his forehead. “You’ve been asleep for almost an hour.”

“Have I? Sorry.” Eggsy struggles to sit up.

“You’re fine. I just came over for a drink.” Harry fidgets a bit. “And to watch you sleep.”

“Harry…I was probably drooling or sommat!” Eggsy wipes at his face.

“No, you weren’t. You were simply sleeping.” Harry leans in and gently kisses him.

“You was gonna be my Prince Charming, then?” Eggsy teases.

“You most definitely were a sleeping beauty.”

“Harry!” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s shoulder. “That was bad.”

“But true.”

“So…whatcha working on?” Eggsy asks, not wanting to think about Harry watching him sleep.

“As I said, I’m checking some of Chester’s work, but today mostly taking notes for myself.” Harry pulls the camera from around his neck and starts showing the pictures to Eggsy.

“Those are around here?” Eggsy glances around the meadow. “Christ, those are beautiful.”

“They are…and like you, most people native to the area don’t even notice them.”

“I ain’t native to the area,” Eggsy points out.

“No, but you’re city-born and bred. You don’t notice such small things in nature. Which is fine, it’s to be expected.”

“Yeah, the most nature I ever got was a field trip to Hyde Park,” Eggsy mumbles, poking at the ground a bit. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Eggsy. Where we come from has absolutely nothing to do with who we are,” Harry tells him. “I’ve told you about my family and my home life. Rest assured that I am NOTHING like my brothers. I made my decisions and lived my life on my own terms.”

“And you say I’m the brave one.” Eggsy lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

They chat a bit before Harry gets up to work again. This time Eggsy lays on his stomach to read his book, but he eventually puts it down and just watches Harry move about the meadow, laying down to take pictures or standing to take notes. He’s so handsome, even when crawling about on the ground to get just the right shot. He glances over at Eggsy and winks, giving him a smile. Eggsy smiles back and sighs. Harry is amazing. Eggsy’s stomach starts to twist and he looks down at his book. He’s coming very dangerously close to falling in love with Harry Hart…and that scares him to death.

Eggsy hops on his bicycle around half-two and heads back to the house. He finds it empty, as Aunt Maddie had promised, although there is a note on the table when he gets to the kitchen. I made pie for your dessert…it’s in the refrigerator. Have a good time.

“Fuck, Aunt Maddie, you didn’t hafta do that,” Eggsy says to the empty room. He’d bought something at their coffeehouse, but he knows this will be ten times better.

He goes upstairs to change into something clean before heading back to the kitchen and turning on the tiny radio. He washes his hands and starts gathering his ingredients, pulling out the chopping board and working on his vegetables before anything else. Eggsy hates cutting vegetables. He’s just about to put everything together and preheat the oven when his mobile rings, scaring the hell out of him. “Harry!”

“So sorry to disturb you, darling, but I’m afraid I have a bit of a problem.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly.

“I believe I was to turn left when I came off the field, and I turned right…and I do believe I’m lost.”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy shakes his head. “How far did you go?”

“Perhaps a kilometer, not quite two.”

Eggsy grins. “How about ya just turn around and go back to the entrance to the meadow. Wait for me there. Can ya do that?”

“Yes,” Harry says with a sigh. “I didn’t think of that.”

Eggsy turns off the oven and hurries back outside. He rides on his bicycle as fast as he can and finds his helpless boyfriend standing by the truck exactly where he told him to be. “Need help, old man?” Eggsy grins as he brings the bicycle to a stop.

“I’m so very sorry,” Harry says immediately. “I cannot believe I couldn’t…well, actually, yes I can believe it. I was just hoping I could get it right this time.”

“It’s fine.” Eggsy puts his bike in the back.

“You were busy with dinner, and I had to interrupt you.” Harry hits his hands on the steering wheel. “I don’t understand why I’m such an idiot sometimes.”

“Harry, it’s okay.” Eggsy puts a hand on his arm. “Lots of people have no sense of direction. Besides, this way I get to rescue you. Nice to know yer not perfect all the time.”

“I’m far from perfect,” Harry says, but he looks a little more relaxed. “Rescue me? Am I your damsel in distress?”

“Yer pretty enough,” Eggsy says. “And I will rescue you any time.”

“My hero.” Harry leans in to kiss him. “Now get us back to the house. I’m starving.”

“Oh, Eggsy, I do believe you’re trying to fatten me up for butchering time,” Harry groans as he pushes back from the table and rubs at his flat stomach. “That was incredible.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy gets up and starts clearing the table.

“Allow me to help.” Harry starts bringing dishes to the sink.

“Wanna get this done now, then it ain’t waiting for me later.” Eggsy turns the water on and adds dish soap. “Containers in that cupboard…you could pack up the leftovers for Aunt Maddie and Uncle Frank?”

“Of course.” Harry goes to the cabinet in question.

“She made us a pie…guessing ya don’t got room?”

“Not if you don’t want me to explode. Perhaps later.”

They make quick work of the kitchen and head out to the front porch swing. “Glad ya liked it,” Eggsy says shyly once he’s snuggled against Harry on the swing.

“I loved it. You truly are full of surprises. I hate that I can’t repay you in kind.”

“Harry…ya opened yer house to me for dinner, took me out to that Italian place. It’s fine.”

They cuddle on the swing for a while, occasionally kissing but mostly just sitting in silence. “I have some bad news,” Harry finally says. 

Eggsy stiffens. This is it. He opened his stupid mouth and ruined things by calling Harry his boyfriend, and now he’s going to end it. “Uh, ya do?” Eggsy pulls away from him and bites at his bottom lip.

“Yes. I’m terribly sorry, I hate to even have to say the words.”

“Well, maybe ya don’t gotta say them. Maybe I know it already,” Eggsy says sadly. He never gets anything good for long. It always goes away. His dad. His gymnastics. His Harry.

“I highly doubt it, as I just got the call in the meadow,” Harry says, staring at him. 

“The call?”

“Yes. The university has asked me to come and cover a class this week…I do that now and then. It’s a Master’s level biology course.” Harry frowns. “Eggsy, exactly what did you think I meant?”

“Nothing. It’s fine. You teach? Wow, something else you’re good at,” Eggsy says with a weak smile.

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is stern.

“Thought you was telling me you…that we…”

“Darling boy, if I was going to do that, I would not preface it with the phrase ‘I have some bad news.’ I would take it much more seriously.” Harry pulls Eggsy close again. “If I felt things weren’t going well between us, I would sit you down and speak with you man to man.” Eggsy can only nod, relief washing over him. The relief is quickly followed by embarrassment at the way he’d jumped to the negative conclusion. “And I can assure you that I don’t see me wanting to have that conversation anytime soon.”

“Okay,” Eggsy whispers.

“But as I was saying, I have to leave Sunday evening and I will not return until later on Friday.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says again. “I’ll miss ya.”

“And I will miss you. But what’s the old saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

“Or out of sight, out of mind,” Eggsy points out.

“Silly boy.” Harry kisses him until he’s panting for breath. “But perhaps we could make up for it next weekend.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. “Give us something to look forward to.”

“Exactly. I was thinking maybe we could do like we did on that date, go to the movies and to that Italian restaurant, and I was thinking maybe taking a bit of a drive on Sunday.”

“That sounds aces, Harry!” Eggsy exclaims.

“And I…I also…” Harry clears his throat and seems to shift in his seat. “I thought perhaps after the movie and dinner on Saturday, you might wish to…if you didn’t think it too soon…if you were ready…well, if you weren’t, you could just do it, and nothing needs to happen. Nothing more than you’re ready for.” Harry looks at him expectantly.

“Uh, Harry, I ain’t sure what you’re asking me to do,” Eggsy says, although he thinks he has an idea.

“Oh, yes, of course. I thought you might want to just stay overnight Saturday. With me. At my house,” he adds, as if Eggsy won’t get it.

Eggsy gets it. “Yes,” he say before Harry finishes the sentence. “I would most definitely wish to do that, it ain’t too soon, and I’m ready for just about anything.” He winces. “Well, THAT don’t make me sound like too much of a slag, does it?”

“I can’t wait to find out how much of a slag you are,” Harry growls against his throat, nipping and biting until Eggsy’s laughing and squirming in his embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

RTS – 11

Eggsy pulls himself out of bed on Monday morning and forces himself into the shower. He can’t figure out why he doesn’t have any energy, and it isn’t until he’s downstairs pouring himself a cup of coffee that he gets it. 

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” Aunt Maddie asks. “You look miserable.”

That’s it. He’s miserable, because he knows it will be five days until he sees Harry again. There isn’t even a CHANCE that he’ll see Harry before then, because at this very moment Harry’s on a train to London. How is this even bothering him so much? He’s known Harry just a few months. Why does he care?

“M’fine,” Eggsy sulks. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits down with it, angrily poking the pieces into the milk. This is embarrassing. He’s acting like a lovesick puppy. He’s a grown man, not some heroine from a romance novel.

“Are you sure? You look a bit pale…” She touches his forehead.

Eggsy yanks himself away. “I said I’m fine. Christ,” he snaps. 

“You did. I’m sorry.” She goes over to the sink and starts to run the water.

Eggsy buries his face in his hand. Fuck. “Aunt Maddie…” He gets up and comes to stand next to her. “I’m so sorry. Really sorry.” He hesitates and then leans his head against her. “That was…I was a prick. Sorry. Ain’t used to people caring about me so much. Mum wouldn’t have noticed, and Dean…he woulda just made some smart remark.” He feels horrible.

“It’s all right, Eggsy. You don’t need to apologize.” She gives him a tiny smile.

“I AM fine, it’s just…I’m stupid.”

“Well, at least you’re fine, even if you’re stupid,” she says in confusion, and he has to grin a little.

He sits back down to his cereal and she stops the water, bringing her coffee cup back to the table and sitting down again. “Harry’s gone for the week,” Eggsy tells her. He feels a bit better speaking about it without Uncle Frank there. “He’s on a train now, gotta teach a class or sommat at the university. Won’t be home until late Friday. I can text him or call him or whatever, but…I miss him. How stupid is that? Barely know the bloke, and I miss him.”

“He’s not just a bloke to you, though, is he?” Aunt Maddie asks gently.

“No…guess not.” Eggsy pokes at his cereal again. “I just…when I’m with him, it’s like all that other stuff don’t matter. It don’t matter that I’m always worrying about Mum and Daisy, it don’t matter that I don’t got a real job, it don’t matter that I got Dean breathing down my neck to bring money in. It…it don’t matter what I was doing to get that money.” Eggsy stares at the milk in his bowl. “He treats me like I mean something, ya know? He listens when I talk, and we actually have conversations.”

“First of all, Eggsy, I have to say…I hate that you put yourself down so much. So many of the things you just mentioned, they have everything to do with your situation and nothing at all to do with you as a person. And of course he listens to you. You are an intelligent young man, smart and kind. Any man would be an idiot not to want to spend time with you.”

“I think yer a bit biased,” Eggsy says with a shy grin.

“Perhaps…but I will say that I’ve never seen Harry Hart spend time with anyone. He is ALWAYS alone. But not anymore.” Aunt Maddie gives him a wink as she gets up to do the dishes.

Eggsy’s folding his laundry and putting it away later that evening when his phone rings. He grins and flops onto the bed, ignoring the neat piles of clothing he’s destroying. “Hi, Harry.”

“Hello, my boy.” Harry sounds tired.

“Everything all right?”

“Oh, yes, thank you. The train ride was uneventful, my flat was clean and ready for my arrival, and I made it to the university with very little drama.” He pauses. “It’s just…I’d forgotten how annoying people can be.”

Eggsy laughs. He can’t help it. “Yer classes that bad?”

“No. Most the students are quite charming. It’s the other staff members that are irritating. They wish to talk to me…ask me questions.”

“It’s called socializing, Harry. I know yer familiar with it.”

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I like it. I don’t even KNOW these people. I got a bit discombobulated on my way to the third class, and a woman took it upon herself to help straighten me out!”

“You do look quite adorable when you’re confused, bruv,” Eggsy tells him. “She probably couldn’t help herself. Is she pretty?”

“I suppose. Why would you ask that?” Harry asks sharply.

“I…I was just kidding, Harry…sorry,” Eggsy almost whispers.

“No, darling, I’m the one who should apologize. I suppose I’m just tired. Do forgive my peevishness.”

“It’s alright, swear down,” Eggsy tells him.

“Were your ears ringing earlier?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Were your ears ringing? They should be, because I believe I talked nonstop about you to Merlin over dinner.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. “Ya…ya did?”

“I most certainly did. He said I looked happier, more at ease with myself. I wasn’t going to say anything…not because I’m ashamed of you, my boy, but simply because Merlin is incorrigible…but I knew he wouldn’t be still about it until I told him.”

“So…you told yer best mate about me.” Eggsy cannot keep the grin off his face.

“I most certainly did. I told him how handsome you are, how smart, how funny, how sweet.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mumbles, blushing even harder.

“He’s asked to meet you. I told him I would not be subjecting you to THAT particular nightmare just yet…and he cursed at me.”

Eggsy laughs again. “I like him already. Will…do ya think he’d like me?”

“I know he would, Eggsy. He likes anyone willing to put up with me on a regular basis. I’m trying to get him to take a few days and come in for the festival weekend.”

“That would be nice.”

“Enough about me…how was your day, darling?”

“Long,” Eggsy says. “Missed ya more than I thought I would.”

“I know. I missed you as well. I thought about you the entire train ride,” Harry confides, and Eggsy blushes again.

They talk for about thirty minutes before Harry says he needs to get a few things done before bed. “I’m so glad you called, Harry.”

“I will try to call every evening, unless you have plans. I don’t wish to bother you.”

“Bother me?” Eggsy practically screeches. “Harry, I ain’t got no life, you know that. And I can’t think of anything that would be more important to me than talking with you.”

“Oh. Well.” Harry sounds pleased. “I will wish you pleasant dreams, then.”

“You, too, Harry.”

Eggsy hangs up with a smile on his face.

“That was excellent, Eggsy, thank you,” Uncle Frank says on Wednesday as Eggsy stands up to clear the table. “Are you sure you can’t cook more than once a week?”

“What are you trying to say, Mr. Smith?” Aunt Maddie asks, glaring at her husband.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Uncle Frank winks at Eggsy.

“Hey, I gotta question…it’s about this festival thing…it’s all people are talking about.” Eggsy starts rinsing dishes. “Do ya do something with it? I mean, I know you said you make stuff, Aunt Maddie, but do ya put in anything, Uncle Frank?”

“Not really. I don’t have time to fuss with trying to grow the world’s largest ear of corn. I usually work behind the scenes…building stands, carting supplies around.”

“I could help with that,” Eggsy says eagerly. “I don’t know much about carpentry or nothing, but I can carry stuff around.”

“Perfect. We’re planning our first big workday this Saturday. We meet in town and then take a few carloads of people over to the fairgrounds.”

“Oh.” Eggsy turns back to the sink. “I’m, uh, I’m busy on Saturday. Sunday, too.”

“Is that so?”

Eggsy looks over his shoulder. Aunt Maddie’s trying to hide a smile. Uncle Frank has his arms crossed over his chest. “Um, yes?”

“A sleepover with the boyfriend, then?”

“Frank, stop it.” Aunt Maddie slaps his arm. 

“Yeah, sorta. He’s gone all week, won’t be home until late on Friday night. So we’re gonna do dinner and a movie on Saturday, and then he wants us to go for a drive on Sunday. So I’m…I’m staying over there Saturday night. Was gonna tell ya before then,” Eggsy finishes.

“That’s fine, Eggsy. I’m sure the two of you will have a good time.” Aunt Maddie gives him a wink. “Come on, Frank, let’s watch some telly. Leave the boy alone.”

“Stop bossing me around, woman!” Frank tells her. “Are you serious about helping, Eggsy?”

“Course I am.”

“I’ll call Bill Franklin, he’s in charge of setting up. I’m sure there’s something you could do after work tomorrow or Friday.”

“Yeah, anything,” Eggsy says. Uncle Frank nods and follows his wife into the living room.

That’s how Eggsy finds himself loading and unloading piles of wood and driving them from their town to the fairgrounds. He’s so exhausted Thursday and Friday night that he can’t even think about missing Harry. When he drives back to the house at around eight o’clock on Friday, all he can think of is inhaling some food, stumbling into the shower, and then falling into his bed. He wants to get a good night’s rest so he is at his best when he sees Harry the next day.

He gets his dinner and is heading for the shower when his phone rings. “Hey, babe,” he says without looking at it. “Didn’t expect to hear from you this soon.”

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy freezes in the middle of the upstairs hallway. “Mum. Hello…hi, Mum. How are you?”

“M’fine…how about you?”

“Doing well, thanks.” Eggsy slowly makes his way into the bath and closes the door. He sits on the edge of the tub. “How’s Daisy?”

“Good, of course.” He can hear the annoyance in his mother’s voice. “You think you’re the only one who can take care of her?”

“Course not,” Eggsy says immediately. He’s been avoiding calling his mother after the way their last few calls have gone. She seems to resent his absence yet she’s the reason he’s gone in the first place. Instead of being proud of what he’s doing on his own, she acts jealous and bitter. “How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Everything all right with whatshisname? Joe?”

“Well, he’s not here anymore. Dean tried to get him to work for him, and he didn’t like that, and then Dean thought he was making eyes at me…so he moved out.”

“Oh.”

“Shame, really, was real quiet and polite, and the extra money was nice.”

Eggsy pauses. “Mum, do ya want me to come home? If ya need me I’m there. I’ll take the first train back.”

“No, I’ll get by. You’re off living your life now.”

“Mum, you and Daisy will always mean more to me than…”

“I said I’ll get by,” Michelle snaps. She sighs. “Who did you think I was?”

“Wot?”

“When you answered the phone, you called me babe. What’s going on out there?”

“I’m…I’m dating someone,” Eggsy says timidly. “Been a few weeks now.”

“That sounds nice. What’s…”

“Harry,” Eggsy interrupts before she can ask what ‘her’ name is. “His name is Harry. He’s posh and handsome and brilliant. Smartest person I ever met.”

“I see.” Michelle’s voice is devoid of emotion. “So he’s smart…goes to uni, does he?”

“Uh, no. He’s, um, he’s graduated. Long past graduated, actually. He’s…he’s older.”

“I see,” she says again. “So I get you off your knees here in London so you can whore yourself out in the country to some posh older gent?”

“Mum!” Eggsy gasps, hurting stabbing him like a knife. “It ain’t like that. Ain’t like that at all. We…it ain’t like that. We go on dates. He takes me out for dinner, and we go to movies, and…”

“And then ya pay him back at the end of the night with a blowie in the back of his car?”

Eggsy jumps to his feet. “Mum…I…I love ya, but I ain’t gonna let ya talk to me that way. Harry ain’t like that, and neither am I. Kiss Daisy for me.” He hangs up the phone and tosses it into the sink. Tears fill his eyes but he waits until he’s under the spray of the shower to let them fall.

Eggsy is subdued at breakfast the next morning even though he’s looking forward to his weekend with Harry. His mother’s words wouldn’t leave him alone and he’d tossed and turned until after midnight. He’d eventually gotten out his phone and tried to settle his mind by reading about Harry on some science sites on the internet. There’s something he notices that intrigues him enough to distract him…none of the sites mention anything personal about Harry other than his education. Most author biographies he’s read say something like, “the author enjoys button collecting in her Essex home with her pet goat, Marbles,” or something like that, but there’s nothing about Harry. It’s as if he’s a character created by the publishing company.

He mumbles a good morning to his aunt and uncle, ladles himself a bowl of oatmeal and sits down in his chair.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Eggsy looks at his uncle in surprise. “I…well…”

“You don’t have to, love, but we’re here for you,” his aunt adds.

“What exactly did Mum tell ya when she called? Bet you were surprised to hear from her.”

“I was,” Aunt Maddie admits. “She said she was worried about you, that you were getting involved in activities that weren’t good for you, that you’d fallen in with the wrong crowd.”

“And what exactly did she ask ya to do?”

“She asked if we’d mind having you stay out here for a while. She didn’t put a timeframe on it, just said a while. She said you were a hard worker and you’d earn your keep and not put us out. She said you were a smart boy…a good boy.”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip hard. He doesn’t want to cry in front of his uncle. “Talked to her last night. She didn’t act that way at all. She…she always makes it sound like I’m causing her problems by being here, but she’s the reason I’m gone! Well, not the whole reason, but it was her idea.”

“Eggsy, did you ever ask your mother what she wanted to be when she grew up?” Aunt Maddie asks suddenly.

“Well, yeah, when I was little. She always said she wanted to be a teacher.”

“Do you know what kind?”

“Nah…just figured like a kid’s teacher or sommat.”

“An art teacher,” Aunt Maddie tells him. Eggsy’s shocked. “She loved to draw…she used to win all kinds of awards at school. They even offered her a scholarship to art school but our mother made her refuse. It didn’t cover enough of the tuition or any of the supplies, and our parents saw it as a waste of time. No one could make money with art.”

“Used to ask her to color with me, she always said no. Said it was for little kids.”

“She did the right thing, the unselfish thing, by sending you out here. But I don’t think she thought much further than that,” Aunt Maddie says. “She didn’t realize you might build a life, something bigger than what you had. I believe she’s jealous, and perhaps even hurt.”

“I don’t know your mum, Eggsy, but what Maddie is saying makes sense,” Uncle Frank chimes in.

“It hurts. I know it does. Michelle has always had a gift for finding the best way to hurt you with the worst words,” Aunt Maddie says, shaking her head. “But you’ve done nothing wrong. Understand me?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He finishes his oatmeal and puts his bowl in the sink. “Told her a bit about Harry…she weren’t too pleased. Ain’t never discussed it with her, but me liking blokes ain’t high on her list of favorite things.”

“You’re an adult, Eggsy. What’s high on her list isn’t what matters…it’s what’s high on YOUR list,” Uncle Frank says. Eggsy smiles and rolls his eyes as his aunt comes over to give him a hug.

Eggsy’s waiting out front with his bag a full twenty minutes before Harry’s due to arrive. He doesn’t care. He’ll sit outside and wait all day. As soon as he hears a car come up the road he jumps to his feet, bag in hand. The Mercedes crawls to a stop in the drive and Harry gets out. He’s barely around the car before Eggsy’s barreling into his arms and kissing him.

“Well, hello to you too,” Harry says breathlessly.

“Sorry, hope I didn’t hurt you, but it’s so fucking good to see you.” Eggsy kisses him again, standing on tiptoe. “Missed you so fucking much, last few days have been hell, you are SUCH a sight for sore eyes.”

“I might go away and come back again for a greeting like this.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy inhales the delicious scent of Harry Hart. “I missed you, too. Very much.”

“I doubt ya missed…” Eggsy pulls back and does a double-take. “Harry!”

Harry blushes as red as his Manchester United shirt. “Do you like it? Merlin talked me into it after I told him how you helped me shop. I feel quite stupid.”

“No, Harry, it’s aces, swear down.” Eggsy looks him over from the red shirt to the black jeans. “Love ya in jeans.”

“I look like old man pretending to be young.”

“You look like a sexy as fuck bloke, that’s what you look like.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Ready to go?”

“Of course.” Harry puts Eggsy’s bag in the backseat and climbs behind the wheel. “I hope you don’t mind that I picked the movie. It’s about two young men on an impossible mission during the First World War. It looked exciting and I thought you might enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will.” 

As soon as the car is in motion Eggsy reaches over to take Harry’s free hand. He holds it on his knee, occasionally squeezing it as Harry tells him about his classes. Eggsy doesn’t say much, just drinks Harry in, relearning everything about him that he finds attractive. Harry finally takes a deep breath and says, “You’re terribly quiet. You’re allowing me to dominate the conversation.” 

“I like hearing you talk,” Eggsy says honestly. 

“You are probably the first person on the planet who has ever said that to me,” Harry says with a grin.

“It’s the truth.” Eggsy leans his head back and smiles at him.

“There’s something else,” Harry says. “I can see it on your face. You look tired. Something keep you up last night?”

“Well…” Eggsy fidgets a bit. “Talked to my mum last night…not the best conversation. Told her about you and…and she ain’t pleased.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and turns to stare out the window. “Why do people care so much about who other people want to be with? Shouldn’t matter if you’re a bloke or if you’re older or if ya wanna wear dresses around town. It ain’t hurting nobody. It just should matter if the people are happy…I don’t get it.” Eggsy swallows down tears, remembering his mother’s hateful words.

Harry pulls into the carpark and turns off the engine. “Eggsy, look at me.” His voice is soft and Eggsy can’t help it. He has to turn and look at him. Harry’s eyes are warm and kind. “Darling…you’re absolutely right. We shouldn’t have to be ashamed of who we love. I must admit…more often than not I’ve chosen to hide it, simply because I was afraid of the consequences. But it’s love…love and affection are things that should be shouted from the rooftops, not hidden in special pubs or clandestine meeting places. I’m sorry if your mother hurt your feelings.”

“You’re incredible, Harry, and I told her so…but she didn’t wanna hear it.”

“Well…thank you for that.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand, then leans in to kiss his mouth. “And you don’t have to worry…I am not interested in wearing dresses around town.”

Eggsy has to smile at the mental picture. He kisses Harry. “Let’s get to that movie, and then to dinner. I’m starving.”

“As you wish.” They get out of the car and Harry locks it. He pockets the keys and reaches for Eggsy’s hand. “Is this all right?” He twines his fingers with Eggsy’s.

“Better than,” Eggsy whispers, smiling up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

RTS – 12

“That was so good,” Eggsy says with a sigh as they leave the restaurant. Once again Harry reaches for his hand and Eggsy gladly links their fingers together. It’s such a small thing, holding someone’s hand. He remembers holding his mother’s hand to cross the street, and he held Daisy’s a hundred times to help her learn to walk. But this…this is so different. Not only is Harry showing his affection to him, but he’s showing it to the world as well. He is proud that Eggsy is his, that Eggsy is next to him. And that is more than enough to start to scrub the pain of his mother’s words from his heart. “So glad you brought me to this place.”

“We can go somewhere else next time,” Harry suggests. “I don’t want you to get tired of it.”

“So much good food there, don’t think I could ever get tired of it.” A thought occurs to Eggsy and he blushes a bit. “Besides…it’s sorta our place now, ain’t it?”

Harry gives him a tender smile. “It is. You are absolutely right.” 

They take their time walking back to the car, enjoying the cool night as well as each other’s company. “So, this festival is a thing, huh?” Eggsy asks. “Seems like everyone’s doing something. I been helping move stuff, get things ready for them to build the stands and all. Do you do anything with it?”

“Oh, yes. I actually designed and built the stage,” Harry says. Eggsy stops walking and simply stares at him. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous. You know I couldn’t do something like that.” Harry shakes his head and tugs Eggsy along. 

“I think you could probably do anything, Harry,” Eggsy says before he thinks. Harry looks embarrassed.

“Well, I do appreciate the faith you have in my abilities.” Harry unlocks the car and holds the door open for him. “I normally set up a children’s booth, teach them about butterflies and the flowers they like.”

“Oh, I bet they love that,” Eggsy says. He waits for Harry to get behind the wheel before continuing. “Do…do ya like kids, Harry?”

“I do. Very much. I’m sure most people think I wouldn’t, just because of how I am with adults, but I enjoy children. They are so unassuming, and there is no lying. They are brutally honest with their feelings.”

“I think you’d like my flower…she’s the best,” Eggsy says. “She’d love for you to show her butterflies and all. She’s smart.”

“If she’s anything like you, I’m sure she’s brilliant,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy bashfully turns away to look out the window.

As they get closer to Harry’s house he starts feeling a bit anxious. Harry had joked about being experienced in the bedroom, but Eggsy isn’t sure how much of it is a joke and how much is the truth. Harry is so shy and awkward with most people…is he a beast in the bedroom? Eggsy has experience, obviously, but he’s never had to actually teach someone. Would Harry expect him to top? Eggsy’s definitely never done THAT before. He’s had all kinds of fantasies about being in bed with Harry…or in the shower with Harry…or on the floor in front of the fire with Harry.

Harry pulls the car up next to the house and Eggsy startles. “Sorry,” he says when Harry gives him a strange look. “Guess I’m in a carb coma from the pasta.”

“Mrs. Melville insisted on making us something sweet before she left yesterday,” Harry tells him as they hang up their coats. “She keeps an eye on things while I’m gone, came in yesterday and gave the place a good cleaning. Like it needed it.” He rolls his eyes. “But there is a lovely cake in the kitchen.”

“Don’t want to eat much more now,” Eggsy says. “Maybe later? Or tomorrow for breakfast.”

“Yes, tomorrow,” Harry says. He looks pleased with the idea. He leans in and gives Eggsy a sweet kiss. “Let’s take your bag upstairs, shall we?” Eggsy obediently follows Harry up the large staircase and into the bedroom. He places his bag on a chair and stares at the large bed. “As before, the green towels are yours to use, as is anything else you need.”

“Brought my own stuff this time,” Eggsy says absently. He notices the condoms and lube set out on the nightstand.

Harry puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and turns his face. “We don’t have to do anything but sleep in that bed tonight, darling. If you’re not ready, or it’s not what you want…”

“It’s what I want,” Eggsy interrupts. “Holy fuck it’s what I want. Dream about it and wake up hard, even made a mess because of it a few times.” Harry actually blushes. “But I gotta know, Harry. This sounds like a crazy question, but what…how much…I mean, ya SAID back in school…”

“I meant what I said, dear boy. I have a great deal of experience in the bedroom, although I’m sure you find it hard to believe.”

“I don’t got that experience. I mean, I do, I mean, I been with a few blokes,” Eggsy stammers. “But it ain’t never been in a bedroom and it ain’t never been…never been with someone I fancied. It was just to get off or whatever.” His face burns with shame. 

“Eggsy, I would never judge you. Ever.” Harry brushes his thumbs over Eggsy’s red cheeks. “None of that matters now, for either of us. It is you and I, here and now, and the rest of that, all our history…it can just go to hell.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry.

“Most definitely.”

Harry pulls Eggsy close and that history does indeed seem to slip away. All Eggsy can focus on is the tall body in front of him, the soft lips on his, the strong arms pulling him in tight. He moans and tugs Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Harry,” he murmurs.

“Yes, my boy?”

“Don’t wanna just sleep in that bed.” Eggsy steps back and toes off his trainers. He then quickly bends down to remove his socks.

“Well, that is quite fortunate, as I was hoping to not just sleep in that bed, either.” Harry makes short work of his own shoes and socks. Eggsy’s eyes don’t leave Harry’s face as he reaches down to the hem of his jumper and slowly pulls it off. “Good Lord,” Harry breathes. He reaches out and softly draws his fingers up Eggsy’s torso. “You are beautiful.”

“Ain’t like you never seen it before, Harry,” Eggsy says reproachfully. He pauses before taking Harry’s shirt in his hands and tugging it up.

“Wait.” Harry puts his hands over Eggsy’s. “I just wish to remind you, Eggsy, that I’m not…you’ll see…I’m no longer in the prime of my life.”

“The fuck you ain’t. You’re perfect,” Eggsy informs him. “So you can just shut it, ya get me?” Harry sighs and drops his hands so Eggsy can continue to remove his shirt. “Fucking perfect,” he repeats as Harry’s slim chest is revealed. Eggsy pulls his finger through the light dusting of hair on Harry’s chest. He starts a line of kisses at Harry’s heart and works them up to the bottom of his throat.

“Oh, you are quite evil.” Before Eggsy knows what’s happening Harry has tumbled him onto the bed, rolling Eggsy on top of him so he can kiss him again. Eggsy can feel Harry’s hardness through both their jeans, and his own dick responds in kind. “I have a feeling we won’t be getting much sleep tonight.” Harry nuzzles along Eggsy’s jaw before sucking the skin behind his left ear.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans, sliding his hands up to fist in Harry’s hair. They kiss for a long time, hot sloppy kisses that are all passion and no technique. Eggsy finds himself riding Harry’s body, thrusting and sliding up and down until Harry has to grab his arse with both hands to control him. 

Harry slowly rolls them to the side. His hand moves up and down Eggsy’s chest, pinching at a nipple, drawing lines with his fingernails. He eventually rests his hand over Eggsy’s groin and Eggsy just knows he can feel the throbbing. “Might I undress you the rest of the way?”

Eggsy cannot even believe Harry is asking. “You are too fucking adorable, Mr. Hart.” He undoes his own button and zipper. “You most certainly may.” He takes Harry’s hand and put it on the front of his pants.

“Eggsy,” Harry groans. “You will be the death of me.” He pushes Eggsy onto his back and works his way down, kissing random places on Eggsy’s chest and stomach. Eggsy lifts his hips and Harry quickly removes his jeans and pants. His eyes are glued to Eggsy’s body and Eggsy feels himself turn red. “You are…even more than I’d dreamt about.” Harry picks up one of Eggsy’s legs and begins a chain of kisses that start at Eggsy’s knee and end at his hip.

“Harry…please Harry…” Eggsy’s teeth are practically chattering and Harry has gone nowhere near his cock yet. “Get undressed cuz if ya continue what yer doing, I won’t be able to fucking move shortly.”

Harry chuckles and gets off the bed. He looks a bit uncertain as he removes his jeans, and absolutely pauses before taking the waistband of his pants in his hands and slowly pushing them down. “Darling, I…”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers. He sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. Harry’s cock is proportionate to his height, and it sticks up proudly above his balls. The hair around it is greying slightly, but Eggsy can’t focus on that. He only sees the gorgeous cock that’s going to be in him as soon as possible, if he has anything to say about it. He takes Harry in his hand and gently strokes him, thumb occasionally dragging over the head. Harry hisses, putting a hand on Eggsy’s head and tugging at his hair. “Can I?” Eggsy murmurs, running the head of Harry’s cock over his lips.

“Yes,” Harry says in a strangled tone and that’s all Eggsy needs to hear. He lovingly wraps his lips around Harry and slowly takes him in as far as he can. Harry gasps and his other hand joins the first, pushing at Eggsy’s head while tugging at his hair. “Oh…God, your tongue, you wicked wicked boy.”

Eggsy uses every trick he knows and soon Harry is panting for breath. “Want me to stop?” He asks innocently, looking up at Harry as he drags his tongue up and swirls it around the head.

“Yes,” Harry finally growls, pulling Eggsy’s head away. “Unless you want me to finish on your pretty tongue instead of inside that gorgeous arse of yours.”

“Decisions decisions,” Eggsy muses, but he scoots himself back onto the bed so Harry can crawl up over him.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just starts his maddening travels back down Eggsy’s body, leaving gentle kisses and bruising bite marks in his wake. He puts Eggsy’s legs up over his shoulders so he can hold his hips still. This time it’s Harry who locks gazes with Eggsy as he slowly pulls his tongue up Eggsy’s cock for the first time. Eggsy cries out, head falling back and eyes closing tight. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes, Harry, please…”

“I want to make you feel good. I want to make you simply howl with pleasure.” Harry continues to stroke Eggsy while his mouth moves down to suck on his balls.

“Think yer gonna get that wish, Harry…oh Jesus fuck…” Eggsy gasps. His hands clench and unclench in the bedclothes. “Please, Harry…want you inside me…”

“I love the way you beg, darling.” Harry gets up on his knees to retrieve the lube and condom. “I am very strict about getting tested every six months, even though I haven’t had sexual relations with anyone in quite some time. Even though my results are always negative, I continue to use a condom. I will not take any chance of possibly hurting you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy grabs Harry by the back of the neck and yanks him down for a kiss. “I get it. I trust you with my fucking life. Just fuck me already.”

Harry snickers and bites the tip of Eggsy’s nose. He then sinks back down between Eggsy’s legs and begins to take his good old time opening him up. Eggsy starts with gasps, then proceeds to whimpering, begging, and finally whining. “I love the sounds you make, darling.” Harry finally pulls away and kisses his way back up Eggsy’s chest. “Tell me you want me,” he whispers in Eggsy’s ear before sucking on his earlobe.

“Oh, Christ, Harry, want you so damn much, babe.” Eggsy almost says he loves him, but he bites back the words at the very last minute. This isn’t the time or place, and he isn’t even quite sure why he’d be saying them.

“Would it be easier on your hands and knees?” Harry nibbles on his collarbone.

“No…wanna see your face…”

Eggsy’s warmed by the fact that Harry’s hands shake as he opens the foil and gets the condom out of the package. He slides it on and applies a more than ample amount of lube. “I suppose we’ll be changing the sheets,” Harry comments as he pulls Eggsy’s legs up and kisses the inside of his knee.

“Suppose we will.”

Harry leans forward on his left hand, hair falling into his face as he takes his cock in his hand and gets into position. Eggsy can’t help but reach up and gently push the lock of hair out of his eyes. Harry turns his head and kisses Eggsy’s palm as he slowly moves inside.

They both gasp as Eggsy’s body takes him in. Harry balances himself on both hands, allowing his hips to slowly move forward until he’s all the way in. “Oh my God…” Harry whispers.

“Fuck yes…” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry and holds him close.

He now realizes the difference between fucking and making love with someone. The actions are the same, the pistoning of hips, the push of a cock against the sensitive spot inside. But otherwise it’s completely different. Eggsy has never felt like this, never felt worshipped and adored. Harry continues to murmur quiet things in his ear, about how wonderful Eggsy is, how perfect, how he’s never felt something like this with anyone. A tear actually slides down from Eggsy’s eye and he prays Harry doesn’t see it…but of course Harry does. 

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Harry leans in, kisses the corner of Eggsy’s eyelid, and that’s when he comes, crying out softly as he spends himself between their bodies. Harry groans, buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder, thrusts a few times, and then stills.

They lay that way for a long moment, ignoring the sweat and the come on their skin. Harry eventually kisses Eggsy’s neck and carefully pulls out, rolling off the bed and heading for the en suite. Eggsy hears the water running and Harry soon returns with a warm flannel. He cleans Eggsy’s stomach, returns the flannel to the bath, and then crawls onto the bed. They both wriggle a bit until they’re under the covers, and Eggsy immediately snuggles into Harry’s arms.

Harry is the first to speak. “Are you all right?”

“Course, Harry.”

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t too much or too soon or too hard?”

“Harry.” Eggsy looks up at him, stroking his cheek. “It was perfect.”


	13. Chapter 13

RTS – 13

Eggsy turns his head and opens one eye to look at the clock. Half-one. He then smiles sleepily to himself and rolls over to embrace Harry…who isn’t there. The bedsheets are cool to the touch. Eggsy frowns and rubs at his eyes. Was it all a dream? An incredible dream? He rolls over further and buries his face in the other pillow. No. Not a dream. He inhales the delicious scent of Harry Hart on the pillowcase and stretches. A familiar burn in his thighs and arse. Oh yes. Not just a dream.

He sits up and stretches again before fumbling on the floor for his pants and socks. He then grabs Harry’s shirt and yanks it on, loving the way it envelopes him. It’s a bit snug across the chest, but the sleeves go down to his fingers and the hem almost to the bottom of his pants. Again he breathes in deeply, this time pulling the collar of Harry’s shirt up over his nose and mouth. Eggsy shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Since when did he become such an idiot?

He carefully makes his way downstairs, checking Harry’s study before anywhere else. All the rooms are dark and empty, and Eggsy finally finds himself in the kitchen. Harry is seated at the table with an open book in front of him, cup and plate at his side, but he’s not looking at the book. He has his chin in one hand as he stares into space.

Eggsy just looks at him for a moment, drinks him in. He’s wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and his red dressing gown, hair soft and curling at the base of his neck. Eggsy can’t help but fall a little harder. “Hey,” he says softly, not wanting to startle Harry.

Harry jumps anyway. “Oh! Hello, darling.”

“You all right?” Eggsy pads over in his stocking feet and stands by Harry’s chair.

Harry smiles and toys with the cuff of his shirt, his fingernail tickling the palm of Eggsy’s hand. “Yes, I’m fine. I should be asking you that question.”

“Me? I’m aces…as long as you are.” Eggsy hesitates before leaning down to give Harry a kiss. “What are you doing down here all by your lonesome?”

“Oh, I woke up and felt a bit peckish. Made myself tea and had a few biscuits. The pot is still warm if you’d like some.”

“Think I might.” Eggsy prepares a cup of tea and refills Harry’s as well. “Still full from dinner, though, don’t need the biscuits quite yet.” He pulls a chair next to Harry and sits down. “You sure that’s all it is?”

Harry smiles. “You are so smart.” He kisses Eggsy and touches his cheek. “Just thinking long thoughts. I was a bit restless and didn’t want to waken you.”

“Harry.” Eggsy curls his fingers up into the sleeves of his shirt before clenching his hands into fists. “You ain’t…you ain’t regretting this, are you? Regretting me? You looked troubled when I came in here. I’m sorry if…”

“No,” Harry interrupts. “My dear Eggsy, I am not regretting anything. You are…tonight was one of the best nights of my life. What you gave to me, what we shared…I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Me either,” Eggsy says shyly. Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his soft hand and Eggsy leans into the touch. “But then, I ain’t had much experience, like I said. Obviously…sure it showed.”

“What you said earlier was correct. It was perfect,” Harry tells him. “Everything I could have dreamt of. And trust me, I’ve had some very interesting dreams about you.”

Eggsy has to smile at that. “I’ve had some good ones myself.” He unfurls his fingers and sips at his tea. “Then why did ya look so sad?”

“Oh, when you get old you tend to rethink things that have happened in your life…choices you’ve made. And unfortunately the middle of the night is the perfect time for those dark thoughts.”

“Well, first of all, you ain’t old.” Eggsy rolls his eyes at the polite snort he hears. “Secondly, just remember…and I hope this is a positive thing…all those choices you made, they brought you to me. To this.” Eggsy lays his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Believe me, Harry, you ain’t the only one whose dark thoughts wake them up in the middle of the night. Choices I made…even if they were for a good reason…they ain’t always been the best choices. And then can drag you the fuck down. I get it.”

“You are quite wise for someone so short.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair and kisses the top of his head.

“Oi!” Eggsy pinches his leg. “I’m of average height…sorta. Can’t all be freaks like you.”

“Well, I do apologize if my freakishness is an issue for you.”

“You know full fucking well it ain’t.” Eggsy turns his face up for a kiss. “So…posh scientist Harry Hart…you been having naughty dreams about me?”

“Repeatedly.”

“I think you should tell me.”

“I think it’s time we went back to bed,” Harry says primly, standing and putting his dishes in the sink. “If we wish to get up at a reasonable hour we should get some sleep.”

“Harry!” Eggsy whines. “Ya gotta tell me.”

“I ‘gotta’ do nothing of the sort. Bring your cup, you may have it in the bedroom.”

“Wow, thanks,” Eggsy mutters. “Ya can’t just say things and not elaborate.”

“I most certainly can.” Harry goes to the doorway of the kitchen. “Chop chop, let’s go.”

“Chop chop? Really, Harry,” Eggsy snorts. He follows Harry out to the hall. “Never mind, then. I think I can figure it out. Probably something respectable yet sexy, like sex on my aunt’s front porch, or in the back of your car.”

Harry looks down at him and sighs. “Come along, Eggsy.” He takes Eggsy’s hand, but instead of leading him up the stairs, he takes a detour into the dining room. “That is an antique dining table,” he announces.

“Course it is,” Eggsy says, wondering why he needs a new tour of the house at almost two in the morning. “Everything else in this house is an antique, except you.”

Harry nods his thanks. “The thing about antique tables is that they are well-made. QUITE sturdy.” Harry pulls the chair away from the end and leans on his palms. “Can hold a great deal of weight.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, yawning.

“So…” Harry takes Eggsy by the waist and leans him to the table. “You could lean over it and it would easily hold you.” He gently presses Eggsy in the small of his back, forcing him to lean over until his stomach is pressed against the surface of the table.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says again, suddenly not as tired.

“So if I were to sit here…” Harry pulls the chair back and sits behind him, his hands running up under Eggsy’s pants to smooth over his arse. “I could reach all the important parts of you.” He runs a finger over the crack of Eggsy’s arse and he shivers.

“Y-yeah, ya could.”

“OR…” Harry stands and pats the table. “Up you go, hands and knees.”

“W-wot?” Eggsy stammers, but with Harry’s help he gets on his hands and knees on the cool table.

“Which puts you at quite the right height.” Harry sits down again, tugging at Eggsy’s pants until they are down to his thighs. “And then…” Harry kisses one cheek. “I could have…” He kisses the other cheek. “A very different kind of eating experience.” He pulls his tongue from the small of Eggsy’s back down to just above his hole.

“Harry!” Eggsy gasps, arching his back. Harry’s words are absolutely ridiculous and in any other circumstance he’d be laughing. He’s not laughing now. He’s incredibly turned on.

“Has anyone ever done that to you, darling?” Harry’s kissing his cheeks again, occasionally biting down with a gentle tug of Eggsy’s skin.

“No,” Eggsy whispers, actually rocking back a bit.

“I’m sure it seems quite filthy to you, but I can assure you it is not. It is an incredible experience for the person on the receiving end, and I do so love doing it…making someone feel good with just my mouth and tongue, exploring them…” Eggsy hears Harry suck on a finger before dragging it just below Eggsy’s balls. “Tasting them.”

“Harry…fuck…”

“But we will not be doing that tonight.” Harry places a kiss to the area he’s just touched before tugging Eggsy’s pants back up. “As I said, it’s late, and unfortunately you will not get much more from me tonight…and I will not start something like this without the ability to finish it correctly. The negative side of dating an old man.”

“No, the negative side of dating you is that you’re a goddamn fucking tease!” Eggsy rolls over on the table and glares up at him. “What am I supposed to do about this?” He cups his erection.

“Well, you could take care of it and I could watch,” Harry suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Never saw this coming…fucking evil, you are.” Eggsy allows Harry to help him down from the table.

“Thank you. I don’t hear that very often.” Harry actually looks pleased. Smug fucker.

“Yeah, keep it up and you’ll be hearing it a lot.”

“Well, if I’m the devil, you’re the angel, and that I can believe.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “Off to bed we go.”

Eggsy continues to grumble as they go up the stairs and strip back down for bed. As soon as they lay down, however, Harry spoons up behind him and reaches for his cock. Eggsy forgets to grumble after that.

Despite Harry’s best efforts in the kitchen, they do not get up at ‘a reasonable hour,’ at least by Eggsy’s standards. They sleep until almost half-ten and Eggsy is greeted by the sun on his face when he opens his eyes. “Fuck,” he grumbles, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

“Come back,” Harry mutters, following him and practically smothering him with his body.

“Harry…Harry…need to breathe.” Eggsy shoves and wiggles until he’s able to free his face.

“Mmm.” Harry nestles himself against Eggsy, half-hard cock pressed against Eggsy’s arse.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Eggsy says with a grin. He doesn’t think Harry’s really asleep but he knows how to find out. “Guess the old man’s hit his reset button, ready to go at it again.”

“I do beg your pardon,” says a voice from somewhere between Eggsy’s shoulder blades. Eggsy giggles and Harry tickles him.

“Fuck, fuck! Okay, I take it back, you’re not old, you’re in the prime of your life.”

“Exactly.” Harry rolls away a bit and allows Eggsy to turn over. “Good morning, darling.”

“Morning, babe,” Eggsy says almost shyly. They share a chaste closed-mouth kiss before Harry slides onto his back and pulls Eggsy to cuddle close.

“We should get up. I’d hoped to be on the road by now.”

“Don’t matter really, does it? We’ll get there eventually.” Eggsy closes his eyes and listens to Harry’s heartbeat. “Not ready to give this up quite yet.”

“I heartily agree.” Harry rests his chin on Eggsy’s head. “We can stop somewhere and get breakfast along the way. I didn’t plan on us going very far.”

“Sounds good.” Eggsy sighs happily. His world has never felt so right. He could lay here all day with occasional trips to the loo (and maybe to the kitchen for a snack) and be completely satisfied.

“Here is the important question,” Harry says. “Do we shower together or apart? Would a joint shower distract us from getting ready?”

“Together,” Eggsy says indignantly. “We’re grown men, can keep our hands off each other long enough to shower.”

Of course he’s wrong. The shower adds an extra ten minutes to their preparation time, not that Eggsy’s complaining. Ten minutes of snogging a wet and sleek Harry Hart is well worth it.

They stop at their coffeehouse for pastries and drinks and get on the road. Harry says the drive will take about ninety minutes and Eggsy is happy to watch the beautiful countryside go rushing by his window. “This is pleasant,” Harry says about forty minutes into the drive.

“I’m glad?” Eggsy asks, confused by the statement.

Harry takes his hand and kisses it. “Just…everything. The way we woke up together, the way we were able to get ready together…and this. We don’t need to fill the time with conversation, yet when we talk, I feel we could talk all day.”

“I get it,” Eggsy says, and he does. He’s never really felt the definition of the word ‘contentment’ before today. “Hey, I did have an idea, though…about the festival and yer stand.”

“All right.”

“What would you think about coloring pages?”

“Well, I think I might be a bit old for coloring, but I suppose I could try.” Harry is trying to be polite and it’s adorable.

“Not for you, Harry. Fer the kids. Was thinking maybe we could find some butterfly pictures, you could maybe label them with the information, and we could send them off to be copied. Make, dunno, pamphlets or booklets or whatever.”

Harry doesn’t say anything until they are forced to stop at an intersection. He then leans over and gives Eggsy a hard kiss. “You are so very brilliant.”

“Hardly. Especially compared to you.” Eggsy turns red.

“Perhaps you could help me find something appropriate when we get back? I can surf the internet well enough, but I’m fairly certain you’re better at it.”

“Trying to say I’m a dumb Millennial?” Eggsy teases.

“No…I’m saying I’m a dumb…” Harry blinks. “Do you know, I’m not quite sure WHAT I am?”

“Yer wonderful,” Eggsy says, giving him a kiss back. Harry clears his throat and drives on through the intersection.


	14. Chapter 14

RTS – 14

“Bloody hell!” Harry gapes at Eggsy as he comes out of the house. “What is all that?”

“Your coloring books.” Eggsy hefts three boxes out of the boot of the car and places them on the ground. 

“How many did you order?”

“Three hundred. Got a discount cuz we got the printing and binding done in bulk.” Eggsy smiles at him. “Ya did say money was no object.”

“Yes, my boy, I did.” Harry picks up a box and staggers under the weight.

“Put that down, old man, I got it.” Eggsy lifts the box and carries it in before returning for the other two.

“Three hundred…don’t you think that’s a bit excessive? I don’t think I talk to thirty children.”

“I’m fairly certain ya do, babe, because you tend not to pay attention once yer involved in something,” Eggsy points out. “Bet you don’t even notice how long you’re in the booth.”

“Well, that’s true,” Harry admits. “It’s not like speaking with adults, that always seems to take an eternity.”

“You are adorable.” Eggsy stops to kiss his cheek. “My sweet little Eeyore.”

“I do beg your pardon. I’m not THAT miserable.”

“No, but it takes very little to annoy you.” Eggsy winks and brings the rest of the boxes inside. “So, I was thinking…do ya think we should provide crayons or sommat?”

“That is very sweet of you, darling, but it’s just something else for a child to lose. They won’t be coloring at the festival, they’ll be doing so many other things.”

“True,” Eggsy admits.

“I cannot believe it’s just a few weeks away,” Harry says, busying himself with shoving the boxes into a corner of the hall.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says softly, watching Harry work. He cannot believe that this is his life right now. A handsome posh brilliant boyfriend, a man who seems to hang on his every word and acts like Eggsy has hung the moon. They talk on the phone every day when they’re not together, and Eggsy spends the night at least three times a week. Harry talks more and more about introducing Eggsy to his friend, Merlin, and from what Eggsy can gather this is a great honor. Harry doesn’t seem to have many important people in his life, and Merlin definitely seems to be important. Speaking of important people…

“Eggsy?” Harry frowns. “You look concerned.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just…I know it ain’t like your, ya know, thing, but…” Eggsy runs a hand through his hair. 

“Eggsy,” Harry says sternly.

“My aunt and uncle want ya to come for dinner,” Eggsy blurts out. “Know you ain’t like into, you know, socializing, but they’ve been hinting about it for days and finally she right out said it this morning. Told her I’d ask you, but…”

“Why do they wish me to come?” Harry asks quietly.

“Cuz you’s my boyfriend, I think. They, they love me, and they want to get to know you better cuz of how much I like you.” The words sound stupid to Eggsy but it’s the best way he can think to describe it.

“How much you like me? How much DO you like me?” Harry puts his arms around Eggsy and kisses the tip of his nose.

Eggsy sighs and snuggles close. “I like you very VERY much.”

“More than chocolate biscuits?”

“More than chocolate biscuits.”

“More than your favorite trainers?”

“Aw, c’mon, Harry, that ain’t fair.”

And that’s how Eggsy finds himself anxiously waiting for Harry’s arrival to his aunt’s house for dinner on Friday night. He wistfully thinks of his mother, realizing that nothing like this would happen at home. He’d never dare bring Harry home. Dean would make nasty comments about poofters and such, and Michelle probably wouldn’t know how to act around someone like Harry. Daisy would probably like him at least.

“This isn’t dinner with the Queen, boy,” Uncle Frank says at one point. 

“Never said it was,” Eggsy retorts and his uncle raises his eyebrows. “Sorry, Uncle Frank, didn’t mean to talk to ya like that. Just nervous. Know Harry doesn’t always like being around people, because he knows his social skills ain’t the best. Told him you two are aces, but I think he’s still a little worried.”

“We will be on our best behavior.” Aunt Maddie glares at her husband. “Won’t we, Frank?”

“The very best,” Frank says and she snorts.

Eggsy hears the car pull up and hurries outside. “Hi, babe.”

“Hello, darling.” Harry gives him a quick kiss, anxiously glancing over Eggsy’s shoulder. “Just let me get my gift and we will come in.”

“Gift…ya didn’t need to bring a gift, Harry!”

“Of course I did. Someone has invited me to their home for the first time…I must bring a gift.” He gets a small parcel from the passenger seat and shuts the car door. Eggsy smiles when he sees the parcel is wrapped in very familiar brown paper and twine.

“You own stock in a paper company or sommat?”

“Something like that.” Harry follows Eggsy into the house. Frank and Maddie are waiting in the living room. “Hello, Frank…Maddie. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“We’re happy to have you,” Aunt Maddie says. “We see so little of Eggsy nowadays, figured it was the best way to ensure he was here for a meal.”

Harry blushes and Eggsy stares at his shoes. “Ain’t gone that much,” he mutters.

“I for one am glad to see the back of him. Lazy fool, this one is.” Uncle Frank kicks at Eggsy’s shoe and Eggsy has to smile.

“I do agree. He’s a dreadful lieabout, never lifts a hand for anyone,” Harry agrees and Eggsy gives him a surprised look. Did Harry just make a joke?

“Oi, keep it up and you’ll be working that festival booth by yourself!” Eggsy tells his boyfriend.

“I know a bottle of wine is the preferred gift when coming to dinner, but I wasn’t sure if you drank it. I mean, I was unsure as to what your tastes were…what we were having for dinner…” Harry finishes lamely. He shifts weight from side to side and Eggsy wants to hug him. “But then I saw this and thought you might enjoy it.” He holds out the parcel.

Aunt Maddie takes it. “That was quite thoughtful of you, Harry. Thank you.”

“You’re right, though…I’d much prefer a good pint over a glass of wine any day,” Uncle Frank tells him as Aunt Maddie unwraps the gift.

“My friend Merlin brews his own beer at home…I will have him bring a sample along when he comes for the festival,” Harry says.

“Oh, Harry, that’s simply lovely,” Aunt Maddie sighs as she tears the paper away.

She’s holding a painting of a beautiful meadow with a barn in the distance. The meadow is full of flowers, and hundreds of butterflies dance from petal to petal. “There’s a man in my department at the university, Michael, whose niece Roxanne is quite the artist. I purchased this from him on my last trip to London, but I feel it would look much better here. It reminded me of your meadow, and your barn.”

“It does. Thank you!” Aunt Maddie beams at him.

“Well, I’m starving,” Uncle Frank announces, and they all make their way into the kitchen.

Aunt Maddie’s made a simple meal of roast beef, potatoes, and carrots, but Harry is quick to compliment her cooking after the first bite. “I’m quite a horror in the kitchen,” he confides. “Eggsy had to teach me to make cheese toasties on our first date.”

“Yes, he told me that your dinner plans didn’t quite go as expected,” Aunt Maddie says.

“Didn’t go as expected? I didn’t have dinner ready for him at all! Quite mortifying, but to be expected,” Harry says with a sigh.

“On our first date Frank spilled his fizzy drink all over my skirt,” Aunt Maddie says. “If that makes you feel better.”

“Is this necessary?” Uncle Frank growls, but Eggsy can see he’s trying not to laugh.

“Very necessary. Harry needs to know making a mess of things on a first date isn’t all that uncommon,” Aunt Maddie tells him. “It was a new skirt, too…I’d saved up three months to buy it.”

“I didn’t know that!” Uncle Frank exclaims.

“I didn’t want you to feel worse than you already did.”

“Well, Eggsy was quite sweet about the whole situation as well,” Harry says, giving Eggsy a warm look. “And I believe we had a better time with our simple meal than with what I’d originally planned.”

“I can’t believe you saved three months for that skirt,” Uncle Frank grumbles. “It wasn’t even that pretty.”

“Well, if you feel so guilty about it, you may buy me a new skirt now,” Aunt Maddie says, and he quickly shuts his mouth.

Eggsy stays the night again a few days later, coming over directly after work and bringing takeaway. They eat in the office, since Harry’s finishing up a few things for a quick trip into London. Eggsy busies himself tidying up the room as Harry mutters to himself. “I don’t remember asking you to clean up,” Harry says from his desk.

“I know. But the clutter in here is bothering even me, so it’s about time to do something about it.” Eggsy carefully avoids anything that looks like work-related paperwork, and focuses on fluffing pillows, sweeping around the fireplace, and gathering empty plates and cups.

“Shall I hire you?”

“If you like…I don’t come cheap.” Eggsy winces at the words as soon as he says them. If Harry only knew.

“You are priceless, my darling.” Harry grabs Eggsy by the wrist and pulls him onto his lap for a kiss.

“You can pay me in those, if you like,” Eggsy says, dreamily smiling into Harry’s eyes. “An unlimited supply of your kisses…sounds like a fair wage.”

“A wage I would gladly pay.” Harry caresses his cheek and kisses him again. “But you are a horrible distraction, dear boy.”

“Well, then, I’ll take these dishes into the kitchen, wash up quick, and head up to bed.”

“To bed? It’s half-seven!”

“True, but I’m a distraction. If I’m laying alone in that big bed…perhaps naked…I won’t be a distraction,” Eggsy says innocently.

“You are now twice the distraction,” Harry growls. He nips at Eggsy’s neck. “But I suddenly feel inspired to work faster.”

“Good.” Eggsy kisses him again and hops off his lap.

When Harry comes upstairs over an hour later Eggsy is indeed lying naked in the bed. He’s almost dozed off, the warm blankets and soft mattress lulling him to sleep. “Hello, Sleeping Beauty.” Eggsy feels soft lips touch his cheek.

“Mmm…undress that gorgeous body and get in here with me.”

“As you wish.” 

Eggsy forces his eyes open so he can watch Harry take off his clothes. It’s a sight he can never tire of…the long legs, slender waist…it’s all a work of art to him. Finally Harry has everything put away and approaches the bed. He doesn’t get in right away, not until he has the lube and a condom out of the drawer and on the nightstand. Eggsy raises his eyes. “And what is that for?”

“Are you telling me this wasn’t on your mind? You were simply naked in this bed because you like the thread count of my sheets?” Harry slips in between said sheets and reaches for Eggsy. He then seems to change his mind, pulling his hands back. “If you wish to sleep…”

“Miss me with that noise.” Eggsy grabs him and tumbles him over. He holds Harry down, pressing their bodies together. “I’m gonna show you what a REAL distraction looks like.”

He takes his time working his way down Harry’s body, taking the covers with him until they’re on a puddle on the floor. His mouth and hands are everywhere until Harry grabs at his hair and pulls him away.

“Please, darling, if you continue this will be over far too fast.” He pulls Eggsy in for a brutal kiss.

Eggsy grabs the lube and condom and straddles Harry’s waist. “Sounds like someone is properly distracted.”

Harry takes the lube from him. “Now it’s my turn to distract you.”

He leans Eggsy down to kiss him, holding him against his chest as his uses his long fingers to work Eggsy open, swallowing Eggsy’s whines with hot wet kisses as he slowly drives him crazy. Finally Eggsy pushes himself away, sits up, and gets the condom onto Harry with shaking fingers. His eyes never leave Harry’s as he carefully lowers himself down onto Harry’s hard cock. He groans and digs his fingers into Harry’s chest as Harry responds by digging his fingers into Eggsy’s hips. “You feel perfect,” Eggsy manages, and Harry moans in agreement.

A few hours later, after proving to Harry just how much of a distraction he can be, Eggsy lies sated and happy in Harry’s arms, one leg thrown over Harry’s, Harry’s slender fingers stroking up and down his back. “Mmm…love that…”

“What, darling?”

“Yer hands on my skin…so soft.”

“Because I’ve never done a day’s hard labor in my life.”

“You say that like it’s a character flaw.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s chest. “You can’t help the life you was given.”

“Well, I could have helped it a bit…I made some ridiculous choices.”

“Know all about that.” Eggsy kisses his chest again. “So when you get back…maybe we can go out for dinner again? Saw a nice looking pub down the street from our Italian place.”

“About that.” Something in Harry’s voice makes Eggsy squirm away to lay on the pillow so he can see Harry’s face. “I was wondering.”

Eggsy waits but Harry doesn’t continue. “Ya gotta be a bit more vocal about it, babe. Wonder all ya want, but I can’t read your mind.”

“How would you feel about taking our dates a bit more…local?” Eggsy looks at him in confusion. “Going out here…in town. Our town.”

“We do that…don’t we?”

“Not exactly. We shop together here and there, but we’ve never really done much dating here. If you’re ashamed of it, of me…”

Eggsy claps his hand over Harry’s mouth. “Do NOT finish that sentence, Harry Hart. Ain’t never been ashamed of you and never will.”

Harry gently removes Eggsy’s hand and kisses his palm. “Poor word choice on my part, darling. I know that. Whenever we’re here in town together, it’s on an errand, or grabbing food to go. We have not done anything that possibly hints that we are an item. I’ve realized I don’t like that. I am not ashamed of dating men, and I am most definitely not ashamed of dating you. I would like for us to go out in public more together, as a couple…if you’re okay with that.”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy reaches over and touches Harry’s cheek. “I forget sometimes about how your generation grew up. Course I’m okay with it. I’d love it. Be a bit more efficient, wouldn’t it? We’re right here like all the time.” Harry pulls him close again. “But we still gotta go to our restaurant sometimes.”

“You have my word.” 

Eggsy feels Harry kiss the top of his head before he falls asleep with his face pressed to Harry’s chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter...I haven't had much time to write lately, and wanted to at least get something down.

RTS – 15

“You’re sure I look all right?” Eggsy asks Harry for probably the tenth time.

“Yes, darling, you look fine. It’s just Merlin,” Harry says absently, looking over the crowd in search of his friend.

“Yeah. Just Merlin, you say. He’s yer best mate, Harry, yer one true friend. Sorry if I’m a bit nervous about meeting him.” Eggsy frowns and studies his trainers.

“I’m sorry, dear boy. I suppose I’m the one who should be nervous. He has decades of stories to tell you. What if he tells you things about me and you realize what a foolish idiot I am?”

“Hate ta tell ya, Harry, but I already knew all that,” Eggsy says with a smile.

“I suppose I do prove it all the time.” Suddenly Harry’s smile broadens. “There he is.” He holds up a hand and a tall bald man holds his up in response. He’s as tall as Harry, with a slim body, thin legs, and a smooth bald head. Eggsy thinks the sharp profile of his face is handsome, but he can’t hold a candle to Harry, of course.

Eggsy draws a deep breath, tugs at the hem of his jumper, and tries to stand taller. Harry is suddenly pulled into a warm hug and Eggsy can only blink at how eagerly his boyfriend returns the embrace. “Harry. Good to see ye.”

“And you, Hamish.” Harry steps back a bit. “Eggsy, this is my oldest and dearest friend, Hamish McNair. Hamish, this is Eggsy.” 

“Well.” A pair of hazel eyes looks him over. “So this is Eggsy. Hello, Eggsy.” 

“Hello, sir,” Eggsy says almost without thinking. He winces. It’s obvious that Merlin and Harry are the same age.

Merlin’s smile grows. “I appreciate the good manners, Eggsy, but that isn’t necessary.”

“Sorry, but Harry always calls you Merlin, but he just introduced you as Hamish? He told me how ya got yer nickname, but I’m not sure what to call ya.”

“My given name is Hamish, which I hate…and therefore Harry insists on using it. My nickname was given to me a long time ago, and I’ve never minded it. It doesn’t hurt to be treated like a wizard now and then.”

“Well, if Merlin’s what ya prefer, that’s what I’ll use,” Eggsy says. “Know all about hating yer given name. Mine’s Gary and I can’t stand it.”

“Then you understand.” Merlin reaches for his bag but Eggsy grabs it instead. “That isn’t necessary.”

“I don’t mind. Harry’s the brains and I’m the brawn in this relationship.”

“Hardly, my boy,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “You’re quite intelligent and you definitely have more common sense than I do.”

“Harry, this bag has more common sense than you do,” Merlin says.

“Is this how it’s going to be, Hamish? You now have an audience so you will be even more of an arse to me than usual?”

“If ye have a complaint, Harry, ye know what to do.” Merlin points to his ear and Harry rolls his eyes again. 

“The car is this way.”

Eggsy lags behind by a few steps as they head to Harry’s car, listening to them bicker with a small smile on his face. They sound like his aunt and uncle, like an old married couple. It’s obvious they’ve been friends for years. He puts the bag in the boot and opens the back door. Merlin immediately tries to climb in.

“No way, bruv. You’re the guest, you sit up front with Harry.”

“He’s nothing special, Eggsy,” Harry says. “I’d rather you sit up here.”

“Oh, Harry, if ye wish to hold someone’s hand while ye drive, ye can hold mine,” Merlin offers.

“Remind me why I invited you again?” Harry grumbles.

“Because ye wished to show me your bloody festival, and ye wanted me to meet your lad.” Merlin gives Eggsy a smile. He likes the way Merlin calls him ‘lad.’ It’s not like he’s calling him a child, but almost as if he’s calling him ‘mate.’ 

“I retract the invitation.”

Eggsy takes the opportunity to slide into the backseat, smiling up at Merlin triumphantly. “Well played, Eggsy.” Merlin takes the front passenger seat.

Eggsy doesn’t say much on the ride to Harry’s house. He’s having too much fun listening to the friends argue and complain about each other. Harry is almost a different person with Merlin, and it’s obvious that he feels truly comfortable with him.

“So, lad, tell me about yourself. To hear Harry describe ye, ye have painted the Mona Lisa, caused the Tower of Pisa to lean, and landed on the moon.”

“Harry,” Eggsy groans, blushing to the tips of his ears. “Ain’t all that.”

“I believe the word that best describes him is swoon. He definitely swoons when he talks about ye.”

“Hamish, I can turn this car around and buy you a ticket back to London,” Harry growls.

“As I was saying, I ain’t all that. I’m just yer average chav from the wrong side of London…live with my mum and stepdad and baby sis, and I came here to spend some time with my aunt and uncle. Didn’t have a real job back home, but I got one here…work at the post office. It’s where I met Harry but I bet you know that already.”

“Yes, he mentioned that. He said ye will be helping him with his booth at the festival. Are ye interested in butterflies, then?”

“Me? No, sir. I mean, no, Merlin. I didn’t even know studying them was a thing until I met Harry. He’s been real nice about how ignorant I am. I can admire how beautiful they are, but that’s about it. I’m just there to help with the booth.”

“And in return Eggsy helps me navigate society. You know how clueless I am.”

“Yes, I am aware. Although ye continue to give me new and exciting examples of that cluelessness…such as forgetting to have dinner prepared for Eggsy’s first visit to your home?”

“It was fine, Merlin, swear down,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Kinda cute, actually. And the evening ended well anyway.” He blushes a bit.

“So I heard,” Merlin says.

“You make me sound like a teenage girl squealing about her crush,” Harry grumbles.

“Ye dinnae squeal, exactly…but ye definitely have spoken of Eggsy quite often.” Merlin turns around and gives Eggsy a wink.

“Well, glad I’m not the only one with a crush, then,” Eggsy says, trying to be as supportive of Harry as possible. He knows what it feels like when your friends take the piss.

He grabs the bag from the boot and follows the men into the house. “Mrs. Melville has prepared your usual room, Hamish,” Harry says.

“It’s the guest room at the other end of the hall, Eggsy, so if ye wish to spend the night I will nae hear anything.” Merlin gives him a sly grin and Eggsy blushes.

“Oh, I ain’t planning on staying here while you’re visiting,” he says. “You and Harry should have time to yourselves.”

“On the contrary, lad, one of the reasons I’ve come to visit is to get to know ye better. Harry has mentioned very few people here by name, but your name comes up all the time.”

“Really, Hamish,” Harry mutters, turning red.

“Well, I, um, we’ll see,” Eggsy says, turning just as red.

“I’ll just run my bag upstairs and we can discuss what to do about dinner,” Merlin says. “Unless you have plans for some cheese toasties?”

“Oh, do fuck off, Hamish,” Harry sighs. Merlin laughs and goes up the stairs two at a time. Harry immediately turns to pull Eggsy into his arms. “Are you all right, darling?”

“I’m aces, Harry, although I’m a bit mad at you,” Eggsy says, poking Harry in the chest. “Ya never told me how much fun you could be.” Harry gives him a strange look. “You and Merlin…Jesus, ain’t never seen this side of you.”

“Oh. Well, Hamish does bring the worst out in me.”

“Nah, it’s really adorable. You go on and on about being so socially awkward, but you ain’t awkward with him.”

“It’s easy to feel at ease with Hamish…I’ve known him my whole adult life. Plus, as you can see, he never feels the need to pussyfoot around with me. He says what he thinks.”

“Do…do ya think he likes me?” Eggsy toys with Harry’s shirt.

“Yes, dear boy, he likes you. I can tell. And by the time he leaves, he will love you as much as I do.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “I…I mean, he will like you as much as I do,” Harry says quickly, clearing his throat.

“Well, hope he don’t like me THAT much,” Eggsy says, taking Harry by the tie and pulling him in for a kiss.

“For God’s sake, Harry, can’t you keep your hands off the lad for five minutes?” Merlin asks as he comes back down the stairs.

“No, and if you don’t shut up, I will start charging you to watch,” Harry says, and Eggsy bursts into laughter.

They decide on a small café in town, one that Harry and Eggsy have started frequenting together without any problem. Whenever they come in they sit quite close, and while they don’t do anything obvious such as hold hands, Eggsy feels that anyone who looks at them would realize they’re a couple. 

“Mr. Hart, Mr. Unwin, how are you?” The waitress says as soon as they come in.

“Good evening, Amelia. A table for three this time, if you please,” Harry says.

“Of course. Nice to see you again,” she says, smiling at Eggsy as she brings them to a table. Harry insists she has a bit of a crush on Eggsy, who absolutely doesn’t see it. Then again, he really doesn’t see anyone but Harry.

Once they’re seated and order their drinks, Eggsy says, “Harry told my uncle that you make your own ale?”

“Aye…a bit of a hobby. I decided to find something to do that had nothing whatsoever in common with my work, and this is what I’ve found. I really enjoy it. I have samples in my bag for you uncle.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says. “I know he’ll appreciate it.”

They make small talk over their salads and as they wait for their meals, mostly about the festival and Harry’s booth. Harry excuses himself to the loo and Eggsy smiles timidly at Merlin. “Ye know he cares about ye a great deal, lad,” Merlin says suddenly, and Eggsy blushes. “I’ve never seen him like this, and I’ve know him for decades.”

“I…I care about him as well, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Dunno what he sees in me, really. He’s bloody amazing. He’s so smart…you know that. Just brilliant. And he’s sweet and funny, and so generous.” Eggsy realizes he’s babbling. “I just…I ain’t nothing but a chav from the Estates.”

“Eggsy, I agree with ye wholeheartedly about Harry’s positive qualities. Unfortunately his awkwardness when he’s anywhere but in his beloved meadows makes it difficult for anyone else to see those qualities. But you’ve given him a chance, and that makes ye quite special, in my opinion. I’ve only known ye a few hours, but it seems to me that Harry is quite lucky.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy mumbles. “Ain’t all that.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Harry asks as he returns to the table.

“I’m simply telling Eggsy about the time ye forgot about dinner at my home, when I’d set up a blind date for ye with the brother of my department head.”

“Oh, bloody hell, that was simply AWFUL,” Harry groans. “I don’t think I like the two of you spending time together, if that’s the rubbish you’ll be spouting at him.”

“I thought I was going to be fired,” Merlin tells Eggsy.

“It wasn’t THAT bad. Don’t be so dramatic,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yes. I’M the dramatic one.” Merlin winks at Eggsy.

Eggsy grins and gives Harry’s hand a squeeze. “Are ya sure he really forgot, Merlin? Maybe it was on purpose.”

“I appreciate the credit you give him, lad, but Harry isn’t THAT smart.”

“Smart enough to move far enough away from you that you cannot be bothered to visit more than once or twice a year,” Harry points out.

“Well, now that I have a new friend in town, I will visit more,” Merlin suggests.

“Fuck, no,” Harry says emphatically, just as the waitress brings their food. “I do beg your pardon, Amelia,” Harry says. Merlin snorts and hides his laughter in his napkin.

“Quite all right, Mr. Hart.” Amelia gives Eggsy another smile before walking away.

“Did you see that? She was flirting with you!” Harry tells Eggsy.

“For fuck’s sake, babe, she weren’t flirting with me! She’s like thirty years old or something,” Eggsy says before he thinks. Merlin gives up on the napkin and starts laughing. “I mean, she’s old. I mean…oh, fuck what I mean. Eat your food.” He stabs at his chicken with his knife and ignores the laughter coming from the other men.


	16. Chapter 16

RTS – 16

“Last time I checked, Harry, I was here for a bit of a holiday, NOT to do manual labor,” Merlin grouses as he carries a box out to the truck. 

“Appreciate ya, Merlin, even though I coulda got it.” Eggsy easily hefts another box of the coloring pages into the truck as well. 

“Well, we would nae want the princess to break a nail,” Merlin says, winking at Eggsy.

“I don’t know that I like the two of you getting along so well. It only encourages Hamish.” Harry stands at the front door of his house with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Aw, come on, babe, dontcha want yer best mate and yer boyfriend to get along?” Eggsy comes over and weasels his arm around Harry’s waist.

“I’m not sure.” But Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head and they return to the house.

“I’m also nae used to being up before the sun.” Merlin stumbles toward the stove and the tea kettle.

“Relax, bruv, I got this.” Eggsy grabs Merlin by the shoulders and sits him down. “Gonna make us a big breakfast, give us energy for today.”

“I dinnae need energy…I’m nae working in the booth.” Merlin actually buries his head in his arms.

“Babe, thought you was the drama llama in this friendship,” Eggsy says to Harry as he gets eggs and other ingredients from the refrigerator. “Make tea?”

“Of course, darling.” Harry plants a kiss on Eggsy’s cheek as he passes by. “Merlin has his moments…where do you think I learned to be so dramatic?”

A snort comes from the table. “Dinnae even start, Harry. I am nae dramatic, and if I am, it’s purposefully directed toward the situation. Ye were born with it in your genes.”

It’s Harry’s turn to snort. “I take offense to that.”

“Babe, why dontcha go get your notes together? Know you was thinking of adding a few things…Merlin can help me in here.” Eggsy beams up at Harry.

“Such a diplomat…the government could use your talents.” Harry kisses him.

“Save all my talents for you, don’t I?” Eggsy murmurs.

“And I happily benefit.” Harry smiles down at him and Eggsy’s knees actually feel week. “All right, darling, I’ll go organize my notes a bit.”

“You? Organized?” Merlin actually laughs and Harry glares at him. “Ye forget, Harry, I’ve sat with ye when ye tried to organize your notes for your first book. It was a bloody nightmare.”

“I’ve improved!” Harry protests. “Slightly,” he mutters. “Call me when breakfast is ready.” He hands Merlin his tea and heads out of the kitchen with his own.

“How do ya want yer eggs, Merlin?” Eggsy asks. “Seen ya eat them like five different ways since ya been here.”

“Oh, scrambled is fine today,” Merlin says. “How can I help?”

“I was just saying that. You stay put, I got this.” Eggsy starts some bacon in a pan. “Unless ya wanna man the toaster.”

“I can manage that.” Merlin gets up and opens the bread. “So, ye like cooking?”

“I do…my family don’t have much but I like putting things together to come up with a meal,” Eggsy says. He doesn’t mention the times he’s had to find a meal in next to nothing. “And I like cooking fer Harry…he’s so helpless.”

“He is,” Merlin agrees. 

“Not that I think he can’t take care of himself,” Eggsy adds quickly. He doesn’t want to make it sound like he considers Harry some damsel in distress.

“Oh, he absolutely cannae take care of himself,” Merlin tells him. “Not in any sort of domestic way. Mrs. Melville is a godsend…before she came along I was quite concerned about him. I knew he was nae eating properly or cleaning up after himself. And now he has you.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He turns away from Merlin and focuses on the stove.

“He does have ye, doesn’t he, lad?” Merlin asks quietly. “If ye are playing with him…which I dinnae think ye are…I would like ye to admit it now.”

Something in Merlin’s voice makes Eggsy slowly turn back around. “I would never EVER play with Harry like that. He deserves the fucking world, don’t he? He don’t…he don’t deserve that from anyone ever. I would break someone’s legs for treating him that way,” Eggsy says almost savagely. “I just…my life is a bit confusing right now, don’t know how long I…how long I’ll be here,” he finishes sadly. “Gotta admit that this life here, in this place, with Harry…it’s like a dream. But I gotta wake up sometime soon, man up, and figure things out.”

“I see.”

“But I ain’t playing with Harry…swear down,” Eggsy insists. “He and I ain’t talked about nothing long term, or anything at all regarding our relationship, really. Just that it’s more than casual dating.”

“Yes, Harry does nae do casual anything very well,” Merlin agrees. “Even his casual clothes are more formal than most.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Eggsy says, raising his teacup.

He finishes breakfast and Merlin wanders off to fetch Harry. Eggsy plates their food but doesn’t sit down, instead he goes to the stove and starts clearing away his pans. Merlin’s words have him a bit anxious and he can’t figure out why. It’s true, they’ve not spoken of anything in the future, just the current moments together. Eggsy is hoarding every second of those moments, because as he said to Merlin, he has no clue where his life is going…and he’s not sure that Harry will be eager to come along for the sad ride that is Eggsy’s everyday situation.

“It smells lovely in here, darling, thank you,” Harry says as he returns to the kitchen. He kisses Eggsy and sits down at his place.

“So, Harry,” Eggsy says as he and Merlin sit down. “What are ya gonna wear today?”

“I always wear a suit to the festival…one must always take great pride in one’s appearance,” Harry tells him.

Eggsy and Merlin exchange a glance. “Do ya really think that’s wise, babe?” Eggsy asks timidly. “Ya always look fit in yer suits, but maybe in a situation like this, something more…casual…would be appropriate?”

“I told ye he does nae do casual,” Merlin mumbles into his eggs.

“I am quite comfortable in my suits,” Harry replies. “They are like…like my suit of armor, if you will.” Merlin snorts and Harry ignores him. 

“Well, this…this might be why the people in town are a little, uh, nervous around you?” Eggsy tries to say politely.

“I agree with the lad, Harry,” Merlin says finally.

Harry looks heartbroken and Eggsy wants to smack himself in the face. “Harry…” He reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand and even Merlin looks a little ashamed.

Harry’s handsome face lights up in a grin. “I’m teasing you, dearest.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “I would never wear a suit to the festival, it would get filthy. I wear a nice but sturdy pair of trousers with a jumper, along with sensible shoes.”

“Bastard,” Eggsy grumbles, yanking his hand away.

“I should have known ye would nae take a chance on ruining one of your precious suits,” Merlin adds, glaring at his best mate. Harry smiles and continues with his breakfast.

An hour later Harry is pulling his truck into the vendor parking area. Thankfully the festival association has provided handcarts and they are able to unload their items without too much fuss, although Merlin and Eggsy still find their arms full of boxes and bags. “I always have the booth over here…” Harry goes wandering off and the others hurry to catch up. “It’s as far from the candy floss stand as humanly possible. I adore children but do NOT want their sticky little hands on my butterfly cases.”

“Yes, because an outdoor festival is the one place everyone worries about sanitation and cleanliness,” Merlin mumbles to Eggsy. 

“I think I’m gonna see a whole new side of Harry today,” Eggsy mumbles back.

“I do think you’re right, lad.”

They bring everything to Harry’s booth and simply wait for instruction. He starts unpacking things and barking orders and Eggsy tries very hard to ignore how much of a turn on Bossy Harry is. Even Merlin meekly does as he’s told, and the booth is soon prepared and ready to go. 

“All right, Hamish, that will be all,” Harry says finally. “You may run along.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Ye are DISMISSING me?”

“Yes. You are not needed here. Eggsy will be all the help I require, but you should probably come back now and then to see if we need any refreshments.”

“Ye are not the boss of me, Hart,” Merlin growls. “I’ll leave when I’m good and ready.”

“Look, Mummy, look! Butterflies!” A little girls squeals. She grabs her mother by the hand and drags her over.

“I’m good and ready,” Merlin says, and disappears into the growing crowd.

Eggsy figures the children will probably show a polite interest in Harry’s booth, as most of the other booths aimed at the younger age group are probably much more fun. He is quite pleasantly surprised. A group of about eight children quickly swarm their stand, and they talk over each other in their eagerness.

“Mr. Harry, I was hoping you’d be back this year!”

“Mr. Harry, I growed up a lot, I’m six now, can I pleeeeeeease hold one of the cases?”

“Mr. Harry, I saw five butterflies last week in our flowers, and they were all different. I got real close but I didn’t try to touch ‘em, just like you said!”

Eggsy gives Harry a concerned look but it’s soon obvious he doesn’t have to worry. Harry doesn’t seem upset in the slightest. He looks quite pleased, a lovely expression on his handsome face. “Good morning, everyone. I’m so happy to see you again. This is my friend, Eggsy. This is his first year ever at the festival, so we must be very polite.”

“Hi, Eggsy!” The children shout, and three more push in around the stand.

“Eggsy has come up with a lovely idea for you all this year. We’ve prepared little booklets of coloring pages all about the butterflies I talk about here. One per person, please…we want everyone to get a book.”

“Yay!” The children shout, jumping up and down. 

Eggsy tries to help Harry but he doesn’t need the help. He seems to be in his element, talking about his beloved butterflies with a very eager audience. Eggsy eventually just stands by the stack of coloring books, handing them out and making sure no one tries to get a second copy. He soon starts noticing little girls coming over with beautiful butterflies painted on their faces. “Don’t you look lovely!” Eggsy says to a little girl of about seven or eight. “Where did you get that?”

“Over there.” She absently waves over her shoulder as she picks up a coloring book. “Miss Amelia did it for me.”

“Miss Amelia?” Eggsy blinks at her. “From the café?”

“Yes. Bye!” The little girl darts away.

Eggsy looks across the festival yard and soon sees the waitress from the café. She has a tiny stand set up and is carefully painting the face of another little girl. He leans in to Harry and says, “Looks like yer starting a trend, babe.”

“Hmm?” Harry says vaguely, carefully taking one of his butterfly cases from a little boy. “Now someone else must have a chance, young man.”

“Amelia from the café is doing face painting…and I’m seeing lots of butterflies.” Eggsy smiles proudly. 

“Oh. Well.” Harry clears his throat and blushes a bit. 

He turns back to the children and continues patiently explaining things and answering questions. Merlin comes back once to see if they want something to eat or drink, grumbling the entire time but refusing to let them give him money. He then comes back again a few hours later looking very proud of himself. “Mrs. Melville has asked me to judge the bread contest. She says it would be good for a stranger to judge, since I willnae have a horse in the race, as it were.”

“She’s only saying that because it’s the one competition she doesn’t enter,” Harry informs him.

Merlin’s face falls ever so slightly. “Still, I consider it an honor. If ye need me, I will be in the judging tent.”

“Congrats, Merlin…and good luck!” Eggsy tells him. He glances at the counter, and then at the boxes of coloring books. “Jesus, Harry, we’s down to a box and a half. And you thought three hundred was too much.”

“Well, that just goes to show how stupid I am compared to you, darling,” Harry murmurs. 

Eggsy rolls his eyes and bends down to open the last box and get it ready. “Well, isn’t this a surprise! When I came out here to follow up on some research, I never expected to see you,” A posh voice says above his head. Eggsy looks up but can only see the counter of the booth. A pair of legs in expensive trousers and equally expensive shoes stops right in front of him. “Lord Hart, always a pleasure.”

_Lord Hart?_ Eggsy thinks to himself. He hears Harry sigh. “Hello, Chester. You know I never had a title. I only married a baroness…I didn’t have the title myself.” Eggsy sits down hard on the ground. Harry was…married? To a woman? And not just any woman…a baroness? He grabs the side of the box to keep his hands from shaking.

“Ah, yes, I can never keep such things straight,” the man says with a chuckle. 

“I find that hard to believe…I think you could probably recite the current British peerage in your sleep,” Harry says in a clipped tone.

“How is dear Olivia, anyway?” The man asks.

“I wouldn’t know, Chester. When one divorces, one usually does not keep in touch with one’s ex-spouse. It's one of the reasons that I have specific instructions for every book contract that nothing is mentioned of my past OR my marriage. Last I heard she was doing well.”

“I simply do not understand why you let her go, Harry. She was simply charming. Young, beautiful, wealthy…and with a title!”

“I let her go because I am as bent as a paper clip and she deserved something better than that,” Harry snaps, sounding frustrated. “I made both our lives miserable for eight years and that was quite long enough.” He sighs. “I’m trying to speak with the children…is there something I can do for you?”

Eggsy forces himself to stand although his legs want to give out completely. Harry looks at him in surprise, almost as if he’d forgotten Eggsy was there. “Here are more books, Harry. Sorry, couldn’t get the box open.” He studies the man in front of the booth, who seems to be twenty years older than Harry. He gives Eggsy a dismissive glance and then frowns down at the line of children.

“Eggsy, this is Chester King,” Harry says politely. “Chester, this is…”

Chester waves a hand in the air. “If you have a boy working for you, Harry, then you’re free to come take a stroll with me.”

Eggsy desperately wants to say something about his status in Harry’s life but he’s still shocked that his mouth is working at all. “Oh, so you’re Mr. King…the bloke who needs Harry to do all his legwork for him.”

“Hardly, young man,” Chester snaps.

“I’m sorry, Chester, but I’m quite busy, as you can see,” Harry says. “Lovely to see you…phone me if you need me to help with anything else.”

“Harry.” Chester turns and stalks off into the crowd.

“I’m sorry, dearest…he was the last person I wished you to meet. He’s such a pompous arse. It’s why I try to keep our conversations on the phone or through email.”

“Can see that,” Eggsy says with a weak smile. “Hey, listen, Harry, gonna run to the loo.”

“All right…I should be able to hold down the fort here, although I’m not sure how I ever got along without you.” Harry gives him an adoring look and Eggsy feels as if he’s going to pass out. “Hurry back.” Harry looks as if he wishes to say more but a child tugs at his arm.

“I…I will.” Eggsy goes out of the booth and hurries into the mass of people. He pushes his way through until he reaches the truck, leaning against it and sliding onto the ground, resting his back against the tire.

He wants to cry. He wants to scream. He wants to vomit. Harry has never mentioned being anything other than gay. That day in the library he’d outted himself as “homosexual,” not “bisexual.” But he’d been married. He’d admitted it. Married to a WOMAN. For more than just a short period of time. He’d said that they’d divorced because Harry was gay, but he’d actually given it a try.

And this wasn’t just any woman. A BARONESS. A woman of class and wealth, someone with impeccable manners, with education, with good breeding. Someone the exact opposite of Eggsy. What the fuck is Harry doing with HIM?

Eggsy pulls himself to his feet and takes exactly three deep breaths. He gets himself together, turns around, and runs smack into Merlin. “Oh, uh, Merlin! What are you doing here?”

“I was getting chilly and came back for my jacket,” Merlin says. “Are ye all right, lad? Ye look quite pale.”

“I do?” Eggsy’s hands fly to his cheeks. “Oh, I, uh, guess something I ate isn’t agreeing with me. Can happen at these sort of things sometimes.”

“Do ye need anything? Should I get Harry?”

“Nah, m’fine,” Eggsy lies. “Gotta get back to the booth.”

Eggsy forces his legs to move. He forces his brain to make words come out of his mouth, and he forces himself to smile at Harry. When there’s a lull in the group of children Harry tries to speak with him but Eggsy finds excuses to move away. Up until now he’d been enjoying the day, enjoying watching Harry work. But now he just wants to be alone. For the first time since they’ve been together, Eggsy doesn’t want to be anywhere near Harry.

He can’t even enjoy the fireworks at the end of the day, and it’s with a heavy heart that he helps pack everything and load up the truck. “Well, did you enjoy your first festival, Eggsy?” Harry asks as he climbs behind the wheel. 

“Yeah, it was aces,” Eggsy says faintly.

“Are you sure?” Harry looks concerned. “You’ve seemed off for quite a while now.”

“Ate something that disagreed with me,” Eggsy says. “Could…could ya just drop me at home? Think I should just sleep by myself tonight.”

“If you wish,” Harry says. It’s obvious he’s unhappy about it but is too polite to say anything. When they pull up to Aunt Maddie and Uncle Frank’s, Harry actually gets out to walk Eggsy to the door. “I hate that you’re not feeling well. Is there anything I can do?” Harry touches Eggsy’s face and he wants to weep.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He leans around Harry. “Night, Merlin.”

“Good night, lad,” Merlin calls from the truck.

“I know it’s ridiculous because you are a grown man, plus your aunt and uncle are here, but please call me if you need anything.”

_I need to be worthy of you_, Eggsy thinks. _I need to magically become even half the man someone like you deserves._ But he says, “Thanks, Harry. Good night.” He gives Harry a hard kiss and makes it inside just before the tears start to fall.

Aunt Maddie and Uncle Frank arrive home about twenty minutes later. “Eggsy!” Aunt Maddie exclaim as they enter the kitchen and find him sitting at the table. “My cranberry bread won…” Her eyes widen as she looks at Eggsy’s face. “Eggsy, what happened?”

“I…nothing. I think…I just…it’s time I go home,” Eggsy whispers. 

“What happened?” Frank demands gruffly.

Aunt Maddie waves a hand at him and pulls a chair next to Eggsy. “Was it Harry? Did he do something?”

“No, swear down,” Eggsy insists. “He’s perfect, just like always.” Eggsy buries his face in both hands and sobs. Aunt Maddie simply pulls his head onto her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Aunt Maddie tells Eggsy to sleep on it, that whatever has him so upset might be better in the morning after a good night’s sleep, but he knows it isn’t true. Nothing can make it better unless he finds a way to go back in time and keep Harry from marrying this baroness. And a good night’s sleep? That’s a joke. He lays down in bed and turns off the light but all he can see is Harry’s handsome face before his closed eyes, and all he can hear is that bastard Chester King going on about Harry’s beautiful young entitled wife. 

Eggsy finally drags himself downstairs around half-two and makes himself a cup of tea. He doesn’t know if it will help, but it’s better than staring into the darkness of his room. He brings his phone along and stares at the message he’d received from Harry, obviously sent as soon as Harry and Merlin were back at the house.

_I hope you feel better soon, dear boy. I hate knowing you aren’t well._

Dear boy. Eggsy is his dear boy. How? How can he be anything but a kept boy? A rent boy? He will never be good enough for Harry and that’s a fact.

“Eggsy, what are you doing up?”

Eggsy looks over his shoulder to see his aunt tightening the belt of her dressing gown. “Could ask you the same thing?”

“Oh, I tend to wander the house sometimes…I know you’ve heard me.” She gets herself a glass of water and sits down. “You didn’t waken me, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Eggsy sips at his tea.

She reaches over and gently tousles his hair. “Feeling any better?”

“No.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. The tear falls before he can stop it. “I gotta question for you.” He couldn’t ask this in front of Uncle Frank, but when he’s alone with his aunt he feels like he can talk to her about anything.

“Of course.” She looks at him expectantly.

“Did…have you ever…did you…” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Did you ever hear anything about Harry being married?”

“Harry Hart?” Aunt Maddie asks, and then makes a face. “I’m sorry. Of course you mean Harry Hart. No, Eggsy, I’ve never heard anything like that. As a matter of fact, he’s been quite private about his entire life before moving here. All anyone knows is that he writes his books and he has a great deal of money.” She frowns and takes his hand. “Did someone tell you he was married?”

“Yeah, and it’s a pretty fucking credible source,” he says glumly. “Man Harry works with, someone he’s mentioned to me before. Showed up at the festival and asked Harry about his wife, and Harry mentioned being divorced and not staying in touch.” Eggsy stares down at his tea. “Best part? She was a fucking baroness, so Harry was a baron. Like he couldn’t get any posher.”

“Did you ask him about it?”

“Ain’t no reason to. It’s obvious, innit? I ain’t good enough for him.”

“Eggsy Unwin!” Aunt Maddie scolds.

“No, Aunt Maddie. Ya ain’t gonna try to convince me of how wonderful I am, how I just been dealt a rotten hand. Yeah, fate kicked me in the face, but I also made some pretty stupid choices. Ain’t no way I could ever live up to someone like Harry. Even if he never found out about me and Smith Street, I’D know. I’d always know I wasn’t good enough for the likes of him.”

“Eggsy, it’s obvious that Harry cares about you very much. And he has never tried to make himself out to be better than anyone else.”

“I know.”

“Did you talk to him about it?”

“Didn’t really get the chance. I know I probably could have talked to him after the festival, we coulda dropped Merlin off and then talked a bit, but I…I was just so fucking shocked. He’s too good for me,” he finishes morosely.

“So what’s your plan, then? Still think you need to go home?”

“Yeah,” he says sadly. “Love it here, love it so much. But I can’t be here and not be with Harry. About time I man up and go home anyway. Keep going on about how rough my life is, but I ain’t never done anything to improve it, and that’s gonna change. As soon as the hour’s decent, I’ll call Mum and let her know I’m coming home…hopefully tomorrow.”

“And Harry? Are you even going to say goodbye to him?”

“Yeah…I won’t do that, won’t just disappear.” Although it’s exactly what Eggsy WANTS to do. He knows it’s the coward’s way out, but he can’t imagine looking Harry in the face and telling him goodbye.

“We’ll miss you,” Aunt Maddie says softly. “We’ve loved having you here. You’re such a wonderful person, Eggsy.”

“Ain’t all that,” he mutters. But she pulls him into a hug and he holds her tight. “Keep in touch, yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Aunt Maddie touches his cheek before kissing it. “Try to get some sleep, love, all right?”

“I’ll try,” he says, although he knows it’s not going to happen.

Eggsy knows that Dean usually goes to meet with his goons around half-nine, so he waits until after 10:15 to call his mother. He sits on his bed and clutches his pillow to his stomach. He’s had a sharp pain in his chest and abdomen since the night before, and has tried telling himself it’s an ulcer. He knows exactly what it is, however. It’s the pieces of his heart slowly cracking and shattering down into his soul.

He finally picks up his phone and dials. “Eggsy.”

“Hey, Mum. How are you?”

“I’m all right. Call to ask about Daisy?”

“No, Mum, but I hope she’s good too.” Eggsy clenches and unclenches his pillow.

“Eggsy, are you all right?” Michelle sounds concerned, like her old self. Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut and tries to sound normal.

“Yeah, Mum, m’fine. I just…”

“Eggsy Unwin, don’t think you can fool your mum.”

Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “I’m fine, swear down. I just…I think…I think it’s time for me to come home.”

“Come home?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy plays with his pillowcase. “Got my act together, don’t I? Ain’t gonna do that Smith Street shite no more, don’t care how much Dean bugs me about it. Gonna get a proper job, help out around the house. My place is in London. It ain’t…ain’t here. Aunt Maddie and Uncle Frank are aces, Mum, but yeah. Want my family…miss you and Daisy. If…if that’s all right? I mean, Dean ain’t rented my room out again or nothing?”

“No, your room’s still here.” Michelle sighs. “I’ve missed you, too, Egg, even if I didn’t always say it. Place is a bit empty without you. Be nice having you back where you belong.”

“Yeah.” Where he belongs. Not here in a manor house with Harry, but in a tiny Estate flat in the city. “So, I was thinking I’d try to catch the train back tomorrow, next day at the latest. That be all right?”

“Try for the day after that, if you don’t mind…that way I can tell Dean.”

“Right,” Eggsy mutters.

“He’s still my husband, Eggsy, and he has a right to know who’s living in his house.”

“Thought it was my house, too,” Eggsy snaps, then shakes his head. Arguing with her won’t do any good. “But yeah, fine, that’s okay. Give me a chance to talk to my job and all.”

“It will be nice to see you,” Michelle says after a pause. “Give Maddie my love.”

“I will, Mum, thanks. Love you.”

Eggsy hangs up and throws his phone down with a sigh. He lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling for a long moment. That was actually the easier of the two calls he has to make. He sits up again and looks at the phone, willing it to break into a thousand pieces. It doesn’t, so he picks it up and dials again.

“Eggsy, darling! How are you?”

“I’m…I’m okay,” Eggsy whispers. Harry’s voice is strong and beautiful, just like he is. “How are you?”

“Doing well, even better now that I know you have improved.”

“Listen, Harry, I need to talk to ya about something. Are ya free?”

“I will always be free if you need me,” Harry says immediately, and Eggsy winces. “Shall we meet somewhere, or should I pick you up?”

“Could ya just come out here to the house? Maybe we could go for a walk or sommat.”

“That sounds lovely. I can be there in an hour.”

“Sounds good…see you then.” Eggsy hangs up the phone, falls back onto the bed, and tries not to cry again.

By the time Harry’s car pulls up Eggsy at least has himself presentable. He’s wearing jeans and a jumper and his favorite trainers. If he’s not comfortable on the inside, at least he can be comfortable on the outside. Harry quickly comes out of the car and up the steps to where Eggsy’s waiting on the swing. “Hello, dear boy.” Harry kisses him gently and Eggsy’s heart fills his throat. “You say you’re feeling better? You still look a bit peaked.”

“Doing a bit better, yeah. How about we go down the road a bit, nice spot under some trees out there.”

“As you wish.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and helps him up, kissing his knuckles as he smiles down into Eggsy’s eyes.

_Fuck, Harry, why do you have to be so perfect?_ Eggsy’s heart cries out. He silently follows Harry off the porch and down onto the grass along the road. “So, um, Merlin doing okay?”

“Yes. He’ll leave tonight. If you’re up to it I thought perhaps we could have an early dinner together?”

“Yeah, sure, Harry, that sounds great.”

Eggsy leads the way to a spot he’d found soon after his arrival. It’s a nice flat space of land under some beautiful trees, looking out onto a gorgeous meadow. “You’re right, this is quite nice.” Harry carefully sits down and puts his arm around Eggsy as soon as they’re settled. “I’m glad you wished to talk, because I have something I’d like to discuss. Chester King…”

“Oh, Harry, let’s not talk about that idiot.” Eggsy puts on a pout. “He’s a pompous arse, you do all his work, that’s all I really need to know.”

“But Eggsy…” 

Eggsy leans in and kisses him hard and fast. He doesn’t need to hear it, doesn’t need to hear whatever Harry’s going to say. It doesn’t matter anyway. “Shush,” Eggsy scolds.

“All right,” Harry says dreamily, smiling into Eggsy’s eyes. Why is he so gorgeous? “Now what did you wish to talk about?”

Eggsy pulls away to stiffly sit next to him. “I…” Eggsy stares down at his lap, twisting and untwisting his fingers.

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly. He puts a finger under Eggsy’s chin and slowly lifts his face. “I’m sure it…dearest, you’re crying!” Harry says in astonishment. His slender fingers wipe the tears away as fast as they fall. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t…I gotta…I gotta go,” Eggsy blurts out. “Home, I mean. I gotta go back home. Talked to my mum this morning, and yeah…best if I go back.”

“Oh.” Harry blinks at him. “Is she all right? Your sister?”

“Oh, yeah, they’re fine, swear down. But I gotta…gotta go.” Eggsy sniffles. “Don’t want to, but…”

“It’s quite all right, Eggsy.” Harry gives him a small smile. “It’s not like there aren’t things such as trains and mobile phones and…”

“That’s just it, Harry. I can’t…when I’m home it’s different.” Eggsy does his best not to tell outright lies. He can’t do that to Harry. “I can’t be…this. And I don’t…I don’t wanna hide nothing from anyone.”

“So…what are you saying, dear boy?” Harry almost whispers.

“I’m saying…” _I’m saying I love you and am nowhere near good enough for you and I refuse to drag you down into the filth that is my life._ “I’m saying I don’t know what exactly will happen once I’m back, and I don’t know…I just don’t know. I can’t make any promises.”

“I see.” Harry’s face is troubled. “And when do you plan on leaving?”

“Monday night, Tuesday morning at the latest.”

“Ah.” Harry looks away for a moment, clearing his throat a few times. “Well, we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have left, don’t you agree?”

There he is. The perfect posh gentleman who always knows what to say, even if the haunted look in his eyes contrasts with the confident smile on his face. THIS is why Eggsy doesn’t deserve Harry Hart.

“Yes…yes, we should do that.”

“Merlin is helping me with a few things at the house today…work-related things I need to get done so he can drop them off once he’s back. Could you come to the house around half-five for dinner?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says. 

“And stay the night?”

It takes every bit of energy Eggsy has not to burst into tears. After everything, after the weakest explanation Eggsy could have ever given, Harry still wants him. “If that’s what you want.”

“Of course it’s what I want.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “I’m drinking you in, getting my fill, for as long as I can.”

“Harry.” Eggsy can’t help it. He doesn’t cry, but he throws himself into Harry’s arms and squeezes him tight.

Eggsy gets to Harry’s house a little after five but simply sits in the car. He stares up at the beautiful home, wondering what it must be like to live their permanently. So much has happened to him in this house. His first kiss with Harry, all their lovemaking. It’s like part of the dream…and he knows he will never forget it.

He finally pulls himself out of the car and up to the door. He’s surprised when Merlin answers his ring. “Hello, Eggsy,” he says, stepping aside. “Harry tells me I’m not the only one returning to London.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Talked to Mum…best I come back.”

“I see.” Merlin’s hazel eyes study his face. “Well, I know Harry will miss ye.”

Eggsy swallows hard and looks away from Merlin’s intense gaze. “I’ll…I’ll miss him, too.”

“I’m sure ye will.” Merlin claps Eggsy on the shoulder. “Harry’s in the kitchen, we ran into town and picked up something for dinner. Smells delicious.”

“Great.” Eggsy isn’t at all hungry but he follows Merlin into the kitchen.

“Hello, my dear.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “I just finished plating everything, take your seat.” Eggsy slides onto his chair and stares at the steaming mass of food on his plate. His stomach tumbles and he takes a large drink of water. “Is it not what you wanted?” Harry says in a disappointed tone. “I thought you liked…”

“No, Harry, this is fine. Yer right, I like this a lot,” Eggsy promises. “Just thirsty is all.” Harry refills his water glass before sitting down. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You never need an invitation to be here, Eggsy,” Harry says softly.

Eggsy wants to stab himself with his own fork. He turns to Merlin and says, “So, Merlin, what’s waiting for you back at home?”

Eggsy manages to make it through dinner, keeping up his side of the conversation rather well in his opinion. Merlin does give him odd looks now and then but Eggsy studiously ignores them. As soon as they’re done eating Merlin brings his bag to the car and they’re on their way to the train station. Eggsy sits in the back again, stating he wants the two friends to have time together…but that’s not really the reason. He wants the opportunity to study Harry, to watch his face as he talks with his best mate. Just like Harry said, Eggsy wants to drink his fill.

Once they get to the station Eggsy stands a polite distance away so that Merlin and Harry can say their goodbyes. They talk all the time and will probably see each other in a few months but they still embrace like it’s the last time they’ll lay eyes on one another.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says. Eggsy holds out his hand but is surprised when Merlin pulls him in for an embrace. “Be safe…be happy,” Merlin whispers in his ear. 

“You…you too,” Eggsy stammers. Merlin winks at him and heads for his train with one last wave goodbye.

Harry puts a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back as they return to the car. “Have you decided when you’re leaving?” 

It’s a good question. Part of him wants to leave as soon as he can on Monday, after he goes into the post office and gives his notice. He needs to get away from Harry, get away from the vision of a life he doesn’t deserve. But if he goes home in the evening, it’s likely Dean will be there, and he doesn’t want to see his ugly face as soon as he gets in the door. He realizes he needs to make a decision, and he needs to stop being afraid.

“Probably tomorrow night,” he says regretfully. “It’s best I get home soon.”

“Oh.” Harry unlocks the passenger door. “Well, if it’s all right with you, and your aunt doesn’t mind, I’d like to bring you back to the station.”

“Harry, ya don’t gotta…” Eggsy’s throat tightens.

“I know I don’t. But I want to. I would like to take you to dinner at…at our restaurant.” Harry clears his throat and clenches the steering wheel. “Do you think you could go back in the evening, perhaps around eight? Would that inconvenience your mother in any way?”

Why does Harry have to be so sweet? “That sounds nice.”

“Wonderful.” 

They drive back to the house mostly in silence until Eggsy finally said, “Sorry to see Merlin go?”

“Of course not. That man lives to torment me.” But Harry says the words with a smile on his face. “I’m always glad to see the back of him.”

“Sure ya are,” Eggsy says, smiling for what seems like the first time in days. “You just don’t like that he calls ya out when ya do dumb stuff.”

“I cannot deny the truth in that statement,” Harry says primly, and Eggsy actually laughs out loud.

The air between them is a bit more relaxed after that, a bit lighter. When they get to the house Eggsy says, “Go on in…I just gotta grab my bag from the car.”

“Wait.” Harry grabs Eggsy arm and pulls him close. He then kisses Eggsy with such passion it literally takes his breath away. “I beg your pardon,” Harry pants when he finally lets him go. “I just…I needed to do that.”

“Anytime,” Eggsy whispers dazedly. 

When he gets inside the house, Harry is waiting for him in the foyer. “We could watch television,” Harry says. “Or, it’s a nice night, we could go for a walk.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, a bit confused.

“But I would really just like to take you upstairs and make love to you.”

Passion and tenderness surge through him. “YES, Harry.”

Harry silently takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. When they enter his bedroom he closes the door and it’s as if they’re cocooned in their own little world. “Eggsy,” Harry whispers, cupping Eggsy’s face in his hand. He kisses him gently before starting to unbutton his cardigan.

“No,” Eggsy says. “Let me.” He allows Harry to remove his cardigan and drape it over a chair, but that’s the only thing he allows Harry to do. He slowly unbuttons Harry’s shirt and spreads it so he can run his hands over Harry’s chest. “You are so fucking beautiful, babe. Feel like I can’t get enough of looking at you.”

“Really, Eggsy, I’m an old man.” But Harry gives him a tremulous smile as he says it.

“Miss me with that.” He places kisses to Harry’s collarbones as he slowly slides the shirt from Harry’s body. He tosses it in the direction of the chair and for once Harry doesn’t complain when it lands on the floor. He’s too busy burying his face in Eggsy’s hair, his hands sliding around to knead at Eggsy’s arse.

Eggsy dips his head to lick and suck at Harry’s nipples, lovingly rolling them over his tongue as they harden into perfect little nubs. “Eggsy,” Harry hisses, one hand fisting in Eggsy’s hair.

“Taste so good,” Eggsy murmurs against his skin. He toes off his shoes and kicks them across the room before sitting on the bed. “C’mere.” He tugs Harry over by his belt buckle. He then slowly undoes the belt and pulls it through the loops. He lets it fall to the floor and runs his hands up Harry’s thighs before opening his trousers and unzipping them. The entire time he’s undressing him, Eggsy’s eyes never leave Harry’s face.

“Darling,” Harry whispers. “Beautiful boy.”

Eggsy kneels down to remove Harry’s shoes and socks and then slowly works the trousers down. He folds them and places them to the side, then eases Harry’s pants down his long legs. There are so many things Eggsy wants to say, so many worshipful compliments he wants to give, but instead he just starts kissing his way up one leg and then down the other thigh. When Eggsy finally takes Harry into his mouth, both of Harry’s hands are buried in Eggsy’s hair, gently tugging and caressing. “Love the taste of you,” Eggsy gasps when he comes up for air. He uses every trick he knows, working Harry’s dick with his hand while his mouth is on his balls, tugging at the heaving testicles with a gentle hand as his tongue slides up a slender thigh.

“Eggsy…please!” Harry finally gasps. “I won’t last, and I want to finish inside you.”

Eggsy slowly gets to his feet and looks up at Harry, lips and chin shiny with saliva and precome. “That’s what I want, too,” Eggsy murmurs. 

Harry makes short work of Eggsy’s clothing, throwing it across the room until Eggsy is naked and spread out on the bed. He crawls up Eggsy’s body and slowly starts kissing his way down, his hair tickling Eggsy’s spine as his tongue slithers around each bone. Eggsy starts to writhe on the bed, gasping in shock as a wet fingertip circles his opening. “I want this to be so good for you, my boy,” Harry says, nipping at an arse cheek. “I want you think about me all day tomorrow.”

“I will, I so fucking will, swear down,” Eggsy promises. 

Harry moves away to get lube and a condom and Eggsy whimpers at the loss. “I’m here, dearest, I’m here,” Harry promises. “Not going anywhere.”

Eggsy buries his face in the pillow as two tears leak from his eyes. He gets on his hands and knees but a hand at the small of his back stops him. “Harry?”

“I want to see your handsome face.” Harry slowly turns him over, drapes Eggsy’s leg over his shoulder, and proceeds to use his long fingers to drive Eggsy absolutely insane.

By the time Harry finally pulls back to get the condom Eggsy is shamelessly begging. “Please, Harry, need you!”

“I’m here…” Harry leans down on one elbow as he uses the other hand to guide himself to Eggsy. “Oh…my boy…so tight…so perfect for me…” He kisses Eggsy’s sweaty forehead.

“Harry,” Eggsy says into Harry’s shoulder. He wraps his arms and legs around Harry, pulling him in, pulling him close until he can no longer move. Eggsy has all of him, and he concentrates very hard on memorizing every feeling, every sound, every smell. “Harry.” Eggsy’s entire body starts to tremble and he feels his chin quiver.

“Eggsy! Am I hurting you?” Harry starts to pull back.

Eggsy is not having that. He holds Harry tighter. “No, babe, I’m fine. It’s just…it’s so fucking perfect. YOU’RE perfect.”

“Oh, Eggsy…” 

Harry starts a slow steady pace, deep enough to make Eggsy groan with each thrust, but easy enough to allow Eggsy to arch up to meet each snap of his hips. Eggsy digs his heels into Harry’s arse and legs, urging him deeper. “Yes…yes, Harry. Oh fuck.” Eggsy actually bites Harry’s shoulder. “That’s it…right there…you’re…don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t, dearest boy, never.”

Eggsy feels the swirling intensity build in every inch of his body, and suddenly he’s coming untouched, his cock spurting hot and fast between their bodies. He cries out, digging his fingernails into Harry’s back and dragging down. “Harry…Christ, Harry…”

“That’s it…that’s my beautiful boy,” Harry murmurs. He fucks Eggsy through his orgasm, and only when Eggsy settles back onto the bed and relaxes his arms and legs does Harry push a bit harder and faster until he collapses with a groan.

Harry allows his head to rest on Eggsy’s chest as they both gasp for breath. “Bloody hell,” Eggsy pants. 

They make no move to clean up, ignoring the mess of sweat and spunk between their stomachs. Harry plants lazy kisses on Eggsy’s chest and Eggsy runs a hand through Harry’s hair until their bodies cool and they start to shiver. Only then do they regretfully move apart. Harry gets up and disposes of the condom. He leans down and gives Eggsy a sweet kiss, accompanied by a sweeter smile. “Be right back,” he says, heading to the bath.

Eggsy turns his face into his pillow and allows a few more tears to fall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word to the wise...DON'T write heartwrenching fanfiction when you're at an unusually emotional time in your life. You will find yourself at your kitchen table, tears dripping onto the keys of your laptop while your dog tries to figure out if you're hurt in some way.
> 
> Harry and Eggsy say goodbye.

Eggsy feels like complete and utter shit as he explains to Liz that he has to quit. “I’m real sorry, Liz,” he says mournfully. “I know it ain’t the right thing to do, not giving notice and all…but it’s just…I gotta get home.”

“That’s fine, Eggsy, I understand,” she says. “It’s not like we really need someone extra around here anyway most of the time. I hope whatever’s calling you home isn’t too serious.”

“It’s nothing I can’t work out,” he says honestly. “Gonna miss ya…and miss this job. I liked working here, and you was always real nice to me.”

“You were a good worker, Eggsy. Everyone had nothing but good things to say about you. If you ever need a reference, please put my name down.”

“I will.” He shakes her hand and she pulls him in for a hug. 

That is nothing, however, compared to saying goodbye to his aunt and uncle later that day. He packs his things and lugs his bags downstairs at 4:45; Harry is coming around to get him at 5:00. His aunt and uncle are waiting on the front porch and Eggsy can tell she’s been crying. He’s almost glad he’s packing up and going fairly quickly…no need to draw things out any more than necessary. 

“Well,” he says, taking a deep breath. He faces his uncle first. “Uncle Frank. Thanks for teaching me everything about the farm, and loaning me money for clothes and all. And thanks…thanks fer taking me in. Know I was a bit mystery to you, didn’t know what to expect, but you let me come anyway.”

“And I’m glad I did.” Uncle Frank shakes his hand and clears his throat. “You’re a good boy, Eggsy. A good man. If you ever need someplace to just get away, you are always welcome here.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy swallows the lump in his throat and turns to his aunt. “Aunt Maddie,” he says, but doesn’t get a chance to say more before Harry’s pulling up in the drive.

Harry rolls down the window. “Whenever you’re ready, Eggsy, take your time.” He rolls it back up again and Eggsy appreciates the privacy he’s giving them. 

Eggsy looks at his aunt. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you for all ya did…cooking and doing my laundry…listening to me when I needed a shoulder to cry on.” He runs the back of his hand over his eyes. “I just…I wasn’t sure what kind of welcome I’d get here, but…you was better than I ever dreamt.”

She pulls him into a hug and sobs on his shoulder for a moment. When she finally pulls back to look at him again, his face is as wet as hers. “I’m gonna say something that sounds odd, Eggsy, but please hear me out. I want to say thank you.”

“For what? I didn’t…”

“Thank you for allowing me to be a mother, even if it was only here and there, and even if it was only for a little while.” Aunt Maddie blushes a bit and looks away. “I always wondered if the reason God took my baby away and didn’t give me any more was because he knew I would be a horrible mum.”

“Ain’t no way,” Eggsy protests.

“Always thought it was my fault. But having you here, getting to take care of you, be here for you, just watching you grow and change in the few months you’ve been here…I know now that I would have been just fine.” She wipes her eyes on her sleeve. “Thank you for giving me that chance.”

“I love you, Aunt Maddie.” Eggsy pulls her in again and this time he’s sobbing on HER shoulder. “Thanks so much for everything. Gonna miss you so fucking bad.”

“Well, there are phones and mail and all sorts of things,” she says, pulling back to wipe away his tears. “You keep and touch and come back, okay? And maybe Frank and I can come to London to see you.”

“A city with that many shops and stores? Fat chance, woman,” Uncle Frank growls.

Aunt Maddie places her palms on Eggsy’s cheeks. “If for one second you don’t feel safe in that house, Eggsy, you get your arse back here, understand me?” She whispers. “You don’t take another beating from that man.”

“I won’t,” Eggsy promises, and he means it. Things are going to change.

“Love you.” She gives him one last squeeze and a weak smile. “Now get going. Enjoy your dinner…let us know when you’re home safe, all right?”

“I will.” Eggsy kisses her cheek and picks up two of his bags. Uncle Frank grabs the third and brings it down to the boot of Harry’s car. “Bye.”

“Goodbye, son.” This time Uncle Frank gives him a hug before jogging back up the steps to his wife. Eggsy climbs into the car but doesn’t say anything.

For the first time since hearing about Harry’s past it isn’t in the forefront of Eggsy’s mind. He pastes on a smile and waves at his aunt and uncle as Harry puts the car in drive and slowly pulls back out onto the road. Harry doesn’t say anything, simply reaches over and takes Eggsy’s hand, holding it on his thigh. They sit quietly through the drive to the next town, and it isn’t until Harry’s actually parking the car that Eggsy says, “Hi.”

“Hello, darling.” Harry kisses the back of Eggsy’s hand. “We don’t need to get out just yet, if you need a minute.”

“No, I’ll be okay.” Eggsy rubs at his face. “You must think I’m such a baby.”

“Why? Because you love your aunt and uncle, and you’re sad to leave them? I hardly would call that childish behavior. That is true maturity. You love someone…love them so much that it’s overflowed from your heart and escaped through your eyes.”

Eggsy smiles at that. “Poetic.”

“We had a nanny that used to say that to us as children. It stuck with me.”

“I like it.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Okay, enough crying.” That’s a joke. He can’t even let himself think about Harry bringing him to the train station.

Harry holds his hand as they walk to the restaurant, and once they’re inside he asks that they be seated at a booth. They’re led to a tiny half-circle of a booth in the corner, and when they’re seated Harry sits closer than usual. “I hope you don’t mind,” Harry says timidly. “I know we don’t usually…”

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers, squeezing Harry’s knee under the table. “I don’t mind.”

They order their usual favorites but neither of them eat much. Eggsy pushes his around on his plate and tries to do it justice, but his stomach hasn’t been right since the festival. He smiles at Harry and tries to make small talk, but all he can really do is stare at the handsome face so he can burn it into his memory. “So,” Harry says finally. “Christmas is just right around the corner.”

“I know!” Eggsy actually perks up a bit. “Been making a list of all the things I want to get for Daisy. Been saving real careful from my pay, waiting to come back into the city to shop.”

“I come into the city to shop each Christmas well,” Harry says as he pays the check. “It’s also my excuse to bother Merlin, although he comes to visit me as well.”

“Gonna get her educational toys this year,” Eggsy says. He ignores the well-placed hint about Harry coming into the city where Eggsy lives. He cannot think about Harry being in the same place and not seeing him. “She’s two now, and I’m gonna get her ABC blocks and books and all sorts of things.”

“You are such a good big brother, dearest.” Harry beams down at him. “She is a lucky little girl.”

“She hasn’t been all that lucky,” Eggsy says sadly. “But I’m gonna change all that now.”

“Darling, do you wish to speak of whatever is bringing you back home?” Harry asks. “I’ve been trying not to pry, but I want to help if I can. Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?”

Eggsy stops walking and looks up at him. “No,” he whispers. “You’re sweet for asking, of course, but no. It’s something…I gotta do it on my own. Ain’t no one’s problem but mine.”

“I see,” Harry says. “Well, I just wanted to offer.”

They slowly walk back to the car and get in, and Harry pulls out onto the road. They continue to talk about Christmas and gifts and plans, but when they’re about halfway back to town, Eggsy asks Harry to stop. “Could ya just pull over right there?” He points to a dip in the shoulder of the road.

“Of course.” Harry pulls the car over and turns off the engine. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I just…I don’t want ya walking me into the station, Harry.”

“You don’t?” Harry’s face falls.

“Yeah, cuz…look. I know I’m gonna be a fucking mess, and I don’t need everyone to see that. This is ours, it don’t belong to anyone else, and I’m not getting on the train like that. And even though yer being brave about showing affection in public, that just ain’t you. So yeah.” Eggsy gets out of the car and leans against it. Harry is quick to follow. 

“I appreciate your forethought,” Harry says quietly.

Eggsy looks up at him and swallows hard. “Harry, I…I never expected ta meet someone like you when I came here. I’m never gonna forget it. I…you’re just…incredible.”

“You make it sound like we’re never going to speak again,” Harry says with a timid smile. “But I agree. What we’ve had these last few months…I never in my life thought I’d find someone like you. You make me…better.”

Eggsy can’t hold back any longer. He throws himself into Harry’s arms and sobs on his chest, and he feels a few tears drop into his hair. “Gonna miss you so damn much, babe. Can’t imagine…I…”

“Shh,” Harry says, gently rocking him. “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” he says finally. “Who is going to look after me and make sure I don’t make a fool of myself?”

“Mrs. Melville,” Eggsy says into Harry’s chest. “And Merlin.”

“Well, she’s lovely but I don’t want to kiss her. And Merlin, well…” Harry shakes his head.

Eggsy slowly looks up at Harry, his arms still tight around the slender waist. “Don’t deserve someone like you,” he whispers. “You’re the best fucking thing that ever happened to me.”

Harry gently cups Eggsy’s face in his hand. “I highly doubt that. But I know you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He gives Eggsy the sweetest kiss he’s ever experienced, and Eggsy feels as if his entire body is falling apart. He melts into Harry, one hand reaching up to stroke along the tiny curls on the back of Harry’s neck.

When Harry finally releases him Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “Now ya know why I didn’t wanna do this at the station.”

“Yes, we would have made quite the spectacle.” Harry gets out his handkerchief and hands it to Eggsy, who wipes at his face. Harry dabs at his own eyes before putting it away. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Eggsy grabs Harry as he turns to walk away, pulling him back into a hard passionate kiss. Harry smiles down at him, kisses his nose, and opens the door for Eggsy to get back in the car.

The rest of the drive is completely silent, Eggsy clenching Harry’s hand in his and occasionally kissing it. When they park near the train station, Eggsy finally lets go. “Well,” Harry says finally. “I suppose this is it.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says faintly.

“Would you be so kind as to let me know that you’ve arrived safely?” Harry touches his cheek. “I will worry about you.”

“Don’t waste your time worrying about me, Harry…be fine. Lived my whole life in the city, think I can handle a train ride,” Eggsy says with a wobbly grin.

“Please?” Harry begs. His chin trembles ever so slightly.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says quickly, hating even the idea of Harry crying over him. “Yeah, I’ll do that. As I’m walking through the station I’ll text ya, promise.”

“Thank you.” They stare at each other for a long moment. “Well, you should go.”

“Right.” Eggsy leans in and gently kisses Harry, leaning their foreheads together. “Bye, Mr. Hart.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Unwin,” Harry murmurs.

“Don’t get out I got my bags,” Eggsy blurts out, throwing himself from the car. He grabs his bags and almost runs away from the car, forcing himself not to look back.

By the time the train pulls into the London station Eggsy finally has his act together. As promised, he texts both his aunt and Harry to let them know he’s arrived. He receives immediate responses but only briefly looks at them. He doesn’t need to break down again. 

He makes it back to the flat and lugs his bags up the stairs. He looks around as he stands in front of his door, yearning for the open green air of the country. He reaches for the handle, but at the last minute he knocks before opening the door. “It’s me,” he says, poking his head in.

“Oi, look who came crawling back to Mummy,” Dean says from his spot on the sofa. 

Eggsy opens his mouth to say something smart, but realizes it will never do any good. He’ll never win. “Hey, Mum,” he says as Michelle comes over to hug him.

“Hello, babe.” She squeezes him hard. “You look good,” she says, but her eyes are full of concern as she takes in his swollen red eyes.

“Thanks. And who is this big girl?” Eggsy squats down in front of the child holding on to Michelle’s legs. “Hey there, Dais. Remember your big brother?”

“Eggsy!” Daisy announces.

“That’s right!” Eggsy says with some relief. It hasn’t been too long, but a few months away adds up to a large chunk of Daisy’s life. She peeks around Michelle, holds out her arms, and he easily swings her up. “I missed you, Daisy.” He kisses her cheek and she giggles. “Gotta put you down to get my stuff, okay?” He carefully sets her down and picks up his bags.

“Room’s all clean and ready,” Michelle says, picking Daisy up and leading the way to his bedroom.

“Don’t get used to it. Your Mum’s sister might have waited on you hand and foot out there, but yer gonna earn your keep, boy,” Dean growls.

“Nobody ever waited on me hand and foot,” Eggsy can’t help but snap. “And don’t you worry…gonna look for a job starting tomorrow.”

“I hear yer old corner is still free,” Dean says with a sly grin. “You look fit…gained some muscle…you could earn a decent amount, I’m thinking.” His eyes run over Eggsy’s body and he shudders.

“Dean,” Michelle says in disapproval.

They go into Eggsy’s bedroom and he closes the door. Michelle puts Daisy down and smiles at Eggsy. “Thanks for not giving me a hassle about coming back, Mum.”

“Well, like I said, I missed you. I know it must be hard, coming back from a place like that to a place like this.” She looks around his room. “Bet my sister has a gorgeous house, right? Handsome husband, money coming in. Bet they made you feel right at home.” Her tone turns bitter.

“Mum, don’t. Please stop comparing yourself to her and what she had. She has her life, you have yours.”

“And we both know who got the better life, right?”

“Mum, if ya gotta know, she’s just as jealous of you,” Eggsy blurts out. “All she ever wanted was a baby, and she lost one, and then couldn’t have another. She said she was jealous of you for that.”

“So then she took the opportunity to pretend to be a mother to MY son?”

“Mum, don’t,” Eggsy says sharply. “It all comes down to two things…choices and opportunities. I’m sorry your parents didn’t want you to do art, okay? I’m sorry Da died, and that we got stuck with shit. But you made the choice to keep Dean around, and you can’t blame that on anyone else.”

“Eggsy Unwin, how dare you…”

“No, Mum,” Eggsy says firmly. “I’m not gonna let you stand here and talk bad about Aunt Maddie just cuz you’re unhappy with your life. Yeah, it was real nice living out there for a bit. But one thing it taught me was that I don’t have to keep wallowing in what makes me unhappy. Maybe I’m not ever gonna get out of these flats, but it don’t mean I gotta live in shit…I can do something about it.”

“Izzat why you came back? Because you decided it was time to ‘better your life’ or sommat?” She almost sneers.

Eggsy’s bravado disappears. “No,” he whispers, sitting down on the bed. Daisy toddles over and reaches up to be held, and he eagerly pulls her close. “I had…I had to leave. Was time to come back, quit living the fantasy.”

Michelle sighs and sits down next to him. “M’sorry for sounding like such a bitch. I AM happy to have you back, and you’re right. Can’t blame Maddie for my life.” She turns and looks him in the eye. “Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you?”

“Nah, Mum, not like that. It’s just…I thought I could have something that wasn’t for me,” he says simply. “Meant what I said, though, gonna change some things. Get a real job, if I have to walk all over London to find one. Gonna help more around here…cook, clean up, do more with Daisy than just babysit her. We can give her a better start, you and me.”

“I can’t give her anything.” Michelle looks at her hands.

“Sure ya can. You can love her, you can smile when ya don’t feel like smiling. You can sing to her, and teach her stuff like her ABCs and her colors, just like you did with me. You’re a good mum.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Michelle lays her head on his shoulder. “Good to have you back.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says glumly, trying to smile as Daisy looks up and pats his cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

RTS – 19

_I’m so glad to know you’re back safe, dearest. I hope you receive a decent welcome._  
_I didn’t hear from you again, so I’m assuming you’re fine. Please msg me when you have time._  
_It’s been a week now, and I haven’t heard from you. I’m sure you’re quite busy._  
_You haven’t returned my texts…I suppose I shall call, just to check on you._  
_Eggsy, I’m not sure what I’ve done to offend you, but I hear your message loud and clear._  
_Goodbye, darling boy._

Eggsy stares at his mobile and tries to stop the tears from streaming down his face. Harry has been texting him since they day of his return to London, and has called and left voicemails twice. Now, a month later, he seems to have gotten the message. Eggsy KNOWS it’s the coward’s way out, ignoring his boyfriend's attempts at contact, but he absolutely cannot hear Harry’s voice actually speaking to him on the phone. He knows Harry will protest, will say that Eggsy’s being ridiculous, that Eggsy is worth ten of Harry. But Harry doesn’t know the truth about Eggsy, about his past. And Eggsy cannot imagine actually saying the words.

“Eggsy! Breakfast!” Michelle calls from the kitchen.

Eggsy finishes tying his work boots, grabs his hat, and hurries in from his bedroom. “Thanks, Mum.” He kisses her cheek and pours himself a cup of coffee. “Hello, my flower.” He kisses the top of Daisy’s head.

“Eggsy, juice!” Daisy announces, pointing at her cup.

“That’s right, Daisy, juice. That’s my good girl.” He slides into his seat and smiles up at his mother as she hands him a plate of eggs and toast.

“She said a word, idiot…ain’t like she won a prize,” Dean sneers. 

“Actually, it’s just like that,” Eggsy snaps. “Because of you, her speech ain’t as good as it should be.” They’ve not taken her to a doctor, but Eggsy knows this to be true. Daisy is petrified of her father, and when he’s around she normally doesn’t make a sound. Eggsy has been working with her and she seems to be improving, although slower than he’d like.

“I ain’t done nothing to the brat.”

Eggsy gives up. “Mum, gonna be back late…wanna do some Christmas shopping after work. Get a discount at the store.” He found a job working in the stockroom and warehouse of one of the large department stores. The work is monotonous and easy, but he likes the way it fills his mind and keeps him from thinking about Harry. 

“Eggsy, you’d better not be shopping for us at that store,” Michelle says sternly. “That place is far too expensive.”

“It’s my money, can spend it how I want. Besides, who else do I got ta shop for?” Eggsy asks.

“If you got so much money, maybe you could help out more around here,” Dean says. 

Eggsy blinks at him in disbelief. He gives over three-quarters of his paycheck to his mother to pay the bills. Not to Dean, of course, but to Michelle, so the bills actually get paid. “I help out any more and you’d have to put the flat in my name,” Eggsy retorts. Dean kicks back his chair as he jumps to his feet. Eggsy slowly stands as well. “Go ahead. Ain’t so little anymore, remember?”

“Maybe you ain’t so little…” Dean turns a meaningful eye to Daisy.

“Lay a finger on her, bruv, and you won’t live much longer,” Eggsy says. His mother gasps. He has never actually threatened Dean before. 

“Oh, you ain’t worth the trouble.” Dean leaves his chair on the floor and grabs his coat. “Have dinner ready for ME tonight, Michelle, even if this bastard won’t be here.” He darts out the door without another word.

Eggsy picks up Dean’s chair and sits back down in his own. “Eat your eggs, Daisy,” he encourages. “Yummy eggs.”

“Yummy Eggsy,” she declares, and he smiles at her.

“Eggsy, you shouldn’t talk to him like that,” Michelle says tiredly.

“No, Mum, he shouldn’t talk to ME like that. Or to you, or to Daisy.” Eggsy shakes his head. She’s been trying to make an effort but still seems to always take Dean’s side over Eggsy’s.

He inhales his breakfast and quickly throws a lunch together. “Eggsy!” Eggsy wipes Daisy’s face and hands and gets her out of her seat. “Eggsy play!”

“Not now, flower, I gotta get to work. We’ll play tonight…I’ll give you yer bath and we can play then.” He kisses her cheek and puts her down. “Love you.”

“Wuv you!”

“Have a good day, Mum.” Eggsy puts on his coat and hat and grabs his lunch. 

“You too, babe.”

“Love you.” He kisses her cheek and hurries out the door.

That evening he wanders the store looking for Christmas gifts. His mother wasn’t too far off; even with his discount the prices are high. He finally finds a lovely scarf for his aunt, and a warm hat for his uncle. He buys his mother a beautiful purple dressing gown and a bracelet but doesn’t even try to find anything for Daisy. Not here. He’s done some research and found a store with educational toys on the other side of town and plans to go there on his next day off.

As he heads for the Tube station with his purchases he cannot help but think about Harry. The city is twinkling with lights and decorations, and Eggsy wonders how Harry decorates the large house, if he decorates it at all. He can imagine a beautiful tree in the study, next to the fireplace. A large handsome wreath on the front door. Harry in an ugly Christmas sweater holding a cup of hot chocolate. Eggsy’s heart actually burns with yearning. He misses Harry so much. 

“Oi, Eggsy!” Jamal gives him a hug as soon as he’s close enough. “Good to see ya, mate! Ya been back for weeks and this is the first time we’re hanging out?”

“I know, bruv, sorry.” Eggsy smiles at his best friend. “Let’s get inside, fucking freezing, innit?”

They enter the Black Prince and call out a greeting to the bartender. It’s a Saturday night, Eggsy’s worn out with work as well as thinking about Harry, and he’s more than happy to get a bit pissed with his best mate. Jamal wasn’t exaggerating; Eggsy’s been so busy with Daisy and his job that he hasn’t even tried to make time for a social life, even though Jamal only lives four doors down. Jamal heads for a table in the middle but Eggsy silently guides him toward one of the quieter booths along the wall. He has a feeling they’re going to be having a fairly deep conversation tonight, and he wants as much privacy as possible.

“I got the first,” Jamal says, heading for the bar. 

Eggsy sits down and removes his coat. He rubs his hands together to get them warm and looks around the pub. Same old place, although he looks at it a lot differently now. He actually misses the cozy little coffeehouse where he’d spent such lovely hours with Harry. Eggsy sighs. Harry. He needs to try and go at least an hour a day without thinking about him.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says as Jamal sits down with their pints. Jamal removes his own coat and hat and Eggsy grins. “You look older. Is that hair on your chin?”

“Funny, mate. I was shaving long before you were,” Jamal retorts. Eggsy gives him the two-finger salute. “So…yer back. What the fuck even happened? You sorta disappeared! Yer texts just said you was visiting your aunt for a bit.”

“Yeah, about that.” Eggsy takes a gulp of his beer. He’d figured the evening might take this turn. “Listen, Jamal, before I start…I got a lot to tell ya, a lot to say. I ain’t never told all of it to one person, but you…you’re my best mate. Know all the stuff about Dean, know how he is, how our lives are. So I’m gonna trust you with this.”

“Course, mate…you can tell me anything.” Jamal’s dark eyes are full of concern. 

“Just don’t judge me, okay? And let me tell the story as best I can.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Um, so…did yer Da ever tell ya about when he saw me working?”

“At the store?”

“No. Not at the store.” Eggsy clears his throat. “Before I left, he saw me…he saw me working a corner on Smith Street.” Jamal’s mouth falls open. Eggsy’s actually not surprised his father hadn’t said anything…it’s not exactly what you tell your son about his best mate. “Dean wanted me to get out there and make some money, so I did. Weren’t that bad, really,” Eggsy says honestly. It was just another job to him, wasn’t like he had anyone to compare them to. Not like now. Not like…Harry.

“Fuck, Eggsy. Dunno what to say. Didn’t realize you was so hard up for money.”

“Yeah, well, you know Dean. Anyway, yer Da saw me, and he told my mum, and she sorta went ballistic. Sent me off to live with my aunt and uncle in the country.”

“Yer mum sent you away to live with your aunt and uncle?” Jamal repeats. He starts laughing. “Like a little kid?”

“Don’t start,” Eggsy grumbles. “You shoulda seen her, bruv. She went absolutely mental, thought she was gonna actually put me over her knee and spank me. She was furious.” He takes a sip of his beer. “Finally stepped up and decided to be a mum or sommat, I don’t know. But she wanted me outta here, wanted me somewhere I could kinda made a new start of things…although she hasn’t seemed to realize that the thing at the bottom of that decision I made was Dean.” He pounds his fist on the table. “Fuck, if she could just find it in her to leave his sorry arse.”

“Yer mum is right fit…don’t mean that in a creepy way. She could do tons better.”

“Yeah, she could.” Eggsy clinks his glass to Jamal’s. “No offense taken.”

“So was it bad out there? Like chickens and cows and bugs and shite?” Jamal asks. 

Eggsy starts to laugh but then remembers he’d felt almost the same way before he got on the train that day. “There are chickens and cows…and bugs. And butterflies. Beautiful butterflies,” he says wistfully. “Butterflies that got colors you ain’t never dreamed of.” Eggsy suddenly stands up. He needs a moment. “I’ll get the next round.”

He goes to the bar and pays for another round of pints, making small talk with the bartender as he pulls their draughts. He takes a few deep breaths and carefully brings the beer back to the table. “Thanks,” Jamal says with a nod.

“My aunt and uncle are real nice. He’s a bit rough but she’s a fucking angel. And the two of them together?” Eggsy shakes his head and smiles. “They are definitely a match made in heaven. So I started out working with him on the farm…”

“YOU? Working on a FARM?” Jamal laughs so hard he almost falls out of the booth.

“Oi, I did damn good work on that farm!” Eggsy protests. “Fuck off!”

“Sorry.” Jamal tries to compose himself. “I’m sure you were great on the farm.”

“I was,” Eggsy says defensively. “But I needed to help carry my weight, like financially, so I went looking for a job in town, found one working for the postal service.”

“Really?” Jamal looks impressed.

“Wasn’t that hard, but yeah. Everyone was real nice, and I got to know people in town. All kinds of people,” he says softly. He takes another sip of his beer. “Look, Jamal, I gotta tell you something. Ya might already know…you always see right through me. Yer my best mate and I shoulda told ya before, but it just…I was scared. Didn’t want ya to hate me, or think I was like a freak or sommat.”

“Christ, Eggsy, spit it out.”

“I’m…I’m gay.”

“Wot?” Jamal blinks at him.

“I’m gay,” Eggsy says quietly. “A homosexual. I ain’t ashamed of it or nothing, but it was never something I could really admit, not around here. Not back then, anyway.” Eggsy stares at the table, occasionally stealing glances at Jamal. His friend’s face is unreadable. “Well? Say something…do something.”

“I just…I’m sorta angry.” Eggsy’s heart sinks. “Angry at myself, because all the signs were there. Ya never went out with girls, I mean, ya stood around with us and checked them out, but ya never mad a move. Always figured it was because you was a little ashamed of your home life and all, and that ya never had money to take a bird out. But it was this.” Jamal tilts his head and looks at him. “Sorry ya felt ya couldn’t tell me, but I guess I understand.”

“I didn’t know much about it all, anyway. I mean, I went out on the pull once or twice, like real late at night. Know a few pubs where they don’t frown on blokes hooking up. But most of my experience was Smith Street,” Eggsy finishes with a sigh. “I just…it does figure into my story, but I wanted you to know. Sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

“It’s all good, mate.” Jamal holds up his fist and Eggsy bumps it.

“So…while I was working at the post office, I met someone.” Eggsy smiles at the memory. “We didn’t quite hit it off at first, he was a bit of an arse. But then I found out he is just absolutely hopeless when it comes to common sense and people skills. Once I got to know him, I was fucked. He is amazing. I crushed on him so fucking bad, mate…and then I found out he felt the same way.”

“Jesus, you are fucking sunk, aren’t you?” Jamal says. “Yer voice got all dreamy, ya got this faraway look in your eyes…it’s like yer in a movie.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy snaps.

“Got a picture?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy gets out his phone and brings up a picture he’d taken of Harry hard at work in his study. His hair is ruffled into curls and he’s wearing Eggsy’s favorite cardigan. He’s frowning slightly, one pen in his hand and the other behind his ear.

“Didn’t know you was looking for another dad,” Jamal says with a grin. “Nah, I’m just taking the piss. Looks nice enough.”

“He’s older than my mum,” Eggsy confides. “But he’s fucking brilliant. Been writing books about butterflies since he was OUR age, and he’s just…incredible. He’s real posh, of course, and smart…and funny. And he’s generous and sweet.” Eggsy blushes a bit. “Lives in this big old house, like something from Downton Abbey, all by himself except for his housekeeper.”

“He got money then?”

“Yeah, lots of it, but he don’t throw it around. Except for me.” Eggsy blushes more. “Liked doing things for me, like taking me to dinner and all. Real boyfriend stuff.”

“I’d make a joke about him being your sugar daddy, but it ain’t like that, is it?” Jamal asks seriously.

“No, it ain’t.”

“So when am I gonna meet him? Has yer mum met him? Does she even know about him?”

“Yeah, she knows…don’t approve, of course. Not quite what she expected, is it? But that don’t matter. Ya ain’t gonna meet him cuz…cuz…” Eggsy flounders a bit.

“You two break up when ya came back?” Eggsy doesn’t respond. “Is that WHY ya came back?”

“I found out he was married. Not NOW or nothing, but like eight or ten years ago. To a woman. And not just a woman, a rich fucking posh woman. A BARONESS.” Eggsy shakes his head and laughs sadly. It still sounds ridiculous to him. “Found out by accident.”

“Did ya talk to him about it? Guys are like, bi or whatever, right?”

“Yeah, but this sounded like they divorced cuz he was gay. But no, I didn’t talk to him about it. He knows I overheard, I think, but I just…I just sorta said I had to come home, and I left.”

“Why?”

“WHY?” Eggsy almost screeches. “Jamal, Harry is the most amazing man on the planet. He was born to money and power and like, manners or whatever. And he was married to a baroness. What I am? A stupid chav who used to whore his arse out on Smith Street. I ain’t right for Harry. He deserves better than me.”

“Did he SAY that?”

“No. He don’t…we didn’t talk about it. I ain’t…I ain’t talked to him since I’m back. He texted and called, and I never answered or responded.”

Jamal just looks at him for a long moment. “So, ya had a good job, living with your aunt and uncle, who were great. Then you meet this bloke who apparently thinks the sun shines out of your ARSE, and you’re pretty gone on him as well, and you hear this shite and just come back home.”

“Well, uh, yeah.” Eggsy knew it was ridiculous, but hearing it from Jamal makes it sound even worse.

“Ya said at the beginning that I wasn’t allowed to judge ya. Sorry, Eggsy, but I’m judging you NOW,” Jamal says almost angrily. “What the fuck were you thinking? WHY did you run away?”

“Because Harry don’t…”

“From the looks of that picture, this Harry is a grown-arse man. He can make his own decisions, decide who is good enough for him. You never gave him that chance. Really, Eggsy, for fuck’s sake! We get NO big opportunities around here. You had one, not only for your life, but your fucking heart, and you blew it!” Jamal leans back and glares at him. “I bet he was really fucking hurt and confused. Not that you care, though, right?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eggsy hisses. “I care more about him than anyone I’ve met in my entire life, other than Mum and Daisy. I love that posh bastard!” His eyes widen and he falls back in his chair. “I love him. I love him so fucking much, Jamal,” he realizes. He closes his eyes and rubs at his forehead.

“Eggsy…I love ya, but you totally fucked up.”

Life doesn’t really improve after that, although he does feel better having Jamal know the truth about his sexuality. He occasionally teases Eggsy when they’re out, pointing out other men and asking if Eggsy thinks they’re attractive, but for the most part he doesn’t mention it. 

Eggsy continues to work hard at the store, and then work with Daisy in the evenings. He stops baby talking her and tries to speak to her like he would to any young child, and she seems to be doing better. His mother is taking more of an interest in her, even if she has to do it in the bedroom because Dean’s in the living room complaining that he can’t hear the telly over their babbling. 

He’s in his bedroom one evening wrapping the few Christmas gifts he has, humming along with music on his phone as he messes with wrapping paper and tape on his bed. He’s already mailed out the gifts for his aunt and uncle, and the pile for Daisy seems to keep growing each day. Dean will cuss him out for spoiling her, but Eggsy doesn’t care. Daisy will have the kind of Christmas she deserves if it kills him.

“Eggsy!” He hears his mother call. “Could you come get Daisy and bring her in with you? She’s fussing.”

“Course she is,” Eggsy says out loud to his empty room. She’s been fighting a cold all week and has been brattier than usual. Dean has threatened more than once to make her stay quiet, and Eggsy actually took a smack to the face for speaking up to his stepfather again.

“Will you shut that brat up?” Dean yells. “I can’t hear myself think.”

“She’s sick,” Eggsy informs him. “Which you’d know if you took any interest in your fucking family.” He picks Daisy up and soothes her. “When’s she due for medicine, Mum?”

“Not for another hour,” Michelle says with a sigh, looking worn out.

“Give her a shot of whiskey…best medicine there is,” Dean says.

Eggsy ignores him and puts some orange juice in a sippy cup. “There there, flower. Why don’t ya come with me to my room, you can play with the bows and ribbon.”

He’s turning toward his room when there’s a knock at the door. The adults look at each other in surprise. Dean’s goons rarely come to hang out there at the flat, and Michelle doesn’t really have any friends because of Dean. “You expecting anyone, Dean?” Michelle asks.

“No.”

“Maybe it’s Jamal, though I thought he woulda texted me before stopping by.” Eggsy shifts Daisy to his hip and opens the door. What he sees shocks him so much he almost drops his sister.

“Hello, Eggsy.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the verrrry long chapter. Eggsy wouldn't let me stop writing, he had all the Feelz.

RTS – 20

For a moment Eggsy can only stand and stupidly stare, completely certain that his mind is playing tricks on him. But no, he’s really there. Harry Hart is standing in front of him with a bashful smile on his gorgeous face. Handsome Harry, looking absolutely gorgeous in a charcoal grey suit, black overcoat and black leather gloves. Beautiful Harry, whose olive green scarf seems to make his eyes look even more chocolate brown.

“H-Harry,” Eggsy stammers.

“Oi, we ain’t paying to heat the whole fucking city!” Dean yells, getting up and coming to the door. “Oh. Didn’t realize you was bringing your tricks home now, Muggsy. If ya wanna use yer bedroom for yer work, ya gotta start charging more.” Eggsy winces. Dean comes closer and looks Harry over. “A bit older than I expected, but hey, no predicting what you fucking poofters are looking for, hey? Yer fit enough, boy, guess even the geezers might want ya.”

Before Eggsy can say anything he hears his mother’s voice behind him. “That true, Eggsy?” Michelle says softly. “You’re doing that again? Thought you said you was done with all that.”

Eggsy closes his eyes, buries his face in Daisy’s hair, and wishes the ground would swallow him whole. Apparently it didn’t matter how he told Harry about his past…his mother and stepfather are conveniently taking care of it for him. He finally looks up at Harry with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Harry say smoothly. “Eggsy and I are acquaintances from his time at his aunt’s.” Acquaintances. Because that’s all they are now, thanks to Eggsy. “I came into the city to do some Christmas shopping and thought I might stop by.” Harry’s voice is cold but his eyes are warm as he looks down at Daisy. “And is this your sister?”

“Yes. This is Daisy,” Eggsy says, finally finding his voice. “She’s not feeling the best today, got a bit of a cold.” He shifts Daisy so she’s facing Harry. “Daisy, this is my friend, Harry. Can you say hi?” She sniffles and buries her face in his neck.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Miss Daisy. It is never fun to be sick. I brought you a present, if it’s all right.” Harry looks to Michelle for permission. Of course he does, because he is well-mannered and perfect.

“Sure, that’s fine,” Michelle says, seeming as shocked as Eggsy is.

“Pwesent?” Daisy curiously pulls her head back a bit so she can see Harry’s face.

“Yes.” It’s only then that Eggsy notices the small paper sack he’s holding. Harry pulls something out and hands it to her.

“Flower,” she says. “Bubberfly!”

“Yes.” Harry touches the stuffed flower. “This is a daisy, just like you. And the butterfly comes off.” He tugs at the blue and pink butterfly and Eggsy hears the tearing sound of Velcro. “You can have the butterfly drink from the flower, and then fly away.” Harry makes the butterfly move through the air and then brings it back to the flower.

“Bubberfly,” Daisy whispers, enthralled.

“What do we say, Daisy?” Eggsy asks.

“Fanks, Hawwy.”

“That’s my girl.” Eggsy smiles down at her but the smile fades as he looks up at Harry.

“I was wondering if I might speak with you for a moment, Eggsy,” Harry says. “I won’t take up too much of your time.”

Eggsy yearns to wipe the pain from Harry’s eyes, to take the emotionless tone from his voice. This isn’t the Harry he loves. “Uh, yeah, of course,” he says finally. He looks around the flat and sighs. There is no way he’s going to try and talk to Harry here. He can imagine how it looks to Harry. Empty beer cans all over the table in the living room, dirty dishes in the sink. “Mum, could you take Daisy? Gonna go with Harry for a bit.”

He hears Dean say something about Daisy’s gift not lowering Eggsy’s going rate and he wishes he could hit something. Preferably Dean. “Sure, Egg, no problem.” Michelle takes her daughter back. “Did you say your name was Harry?”

“Yes, it is. Harry Hart.” Harry holds out his hand and she shakes it, a light of recognition in her eyes. “A pleasure.”

“No, pleasure’s all mine,” Michelle says. She actually gives Eggsy a sympathetic look. “And thank you again for thinking of Daisy. That was very nice of you.”

“You’re welcome.” He looks expectantly at Eggsy.

“Let’s go, Harry.” Eggsy darts out the door without another word, not even bothering to grab a coat. His bare arms shiver in the cold December air; his vest is old and worn thin. He doesn’t even feel the cold, however. He just wants to get this over with, let Harry have his say and then disappear from Eggsy’s life forever. He hears Harry’s footsteps behind him but doesn’t turn to look. He raps on Jamal’s door and prays that his best mate is home.

The door opens and Jamal looks at him in surprise. “Eggsy? What…”

“Hey, Jamal. This is…this is Harry.” Eggsy motions over his shoulder and Jamal’s eyes grow wide. Eggsy makes a face at him and prays that his friend understands. “He’s…he’s a friend. We needed to talk for a mo, someplace private.”

“Oh, sure, c’mon in. Here by myself, but you can use my room.” Jamal steps aside and lets them in. His flat is a lot nicer than Eggsy’s; his father works a steady job and his mother actually takes the time to keep their home nice and neat. “Hello, Harry.”

“Jamal, was it? Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Harry shakes his hand.

“Eggsy knows the way.” Jamal sits down and turns up the volume on the television. Eggsy makes a mental note to buy his best friend a very special Christmas gift.

Eggsy leads Harry down the hall and into Jamal’s bedroom, closing the door behind them. He shoves some of Jamal’s clothing from a chair onto the floor. “Here, uh, have a seat.”

“No, thank you, I’ll stand.”

They stare at each other for a long moment. Eggsy isn’t sure why Harry keeps looking at him, but he himself is burning every beautiful inch of Harry into his memory. “You, um, you look good, Harry. Dashing as usual.”

“I must admit that I dressed to impress,” Harry says finally. “I hoped that you would actually talk to me if I looked as good as humanly possible.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, wincing at the wounded tone of Harry’s voice. “I’m so sorry, Harry, know I shouldn’t have just ghosted ya like that, but I…I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“Well, a good place to start might have been, ‘I am no longer interested in having you in my life, Harry.’ Just a suggestion.”

“No!” Eggsy blurts out. “It weren’t like that, Harry, swear down. I just…when I found out everything I knew I wasn’t good enough for ya, and I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t stay there, in that place, and not be with you.”

“When you found out everything?” Harry repeats in confusion.

“Yeah…about…about your, uh, wife.”

“I tried to talk about it, about what you heard Chester say, but you wouldn’t let me explain.”

“I know. I was just…I knew we couldn’t…that we weren’t…” Eggsy looks away and tries to remain calm. “Knew I was never gonna be good enough for you.”

“You keep saying that!” Harry says in exasperation. “It sounds like we need to have a long conversation about things that were said and that were not said and should have been. Could…could I take you out for dinner?”

Eggsy blinks at him. After everything he’s done, Harry still wants to talk to him? He seems nervous, he’s been fidgeting since they entered Jamal’s flat, and his eyes don’t hold the usual warmth and comfort they normally do when looking at Eggsy. Not that Eggsy can blame him. “Tonight? I can’t. I gotta work tomorrow,” he says regretfully. “Can’t stay out too late, and I don’t…I don’t want a time restraint on this conversation.”

“Agreed.”

“Are you, uh, staying in London?”

“Yes. I have a hotel room for the weekend. I normally stay with Merlin, but…” Harry shrugs. “I suppose I was hoping…” He trails off and blushes.

A thought occurs to Eggsy. “How’d you even find me?”

“I asked your aunt for your address,” Harry says. Eggsy gapes at him. “I ran into her in town last week, and I approached her to say hello. There was something in her eyes…sympathy, compassion, I cannot put a name on it. So I got up the nerve to ask, hoping I wouldn’t embarrass myself.” Harry smiles fondly. “She gave it to me before I even finished speaking.”

“Course she did,” Eggsy says, also smiling. Harry doesn’t know how much Aunt Maddie was rooting for their relationship. “She’s aces.”

“I hope I didn’t do the wrong thing, asking her for it,” Harry says, and Eggsy realizes he means more than just asking for the address.

“No…it weren’t the wrong thing at all,” Eggsy says, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. “So, um, you’ll be here tomorrow, then?”

“Yes, I will. I have no plans and am completely at your disposal,” Harry says.

“I work til six.”

“We could have dinner. Perhaps, if you’re all right with it, we could just eat in my suite? That way we have all the privacy and none of the interruptions. You could come right from work and freshen up there.”

“That sounds good.”

“If I text you my hotel and room number, will you respond to the text?” Harry shyly teases.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, blushing furiously at the reminder of his stupidity. “Swear down.”

“Well, then…I will be waiting at my hotel with dinner,” Harry says, finally smiling at him for the first time.

“Harry, can I just say one thing right now?” Eggsy cannot allow Harry to leave without saying it. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I’m sorry I lied to you, I’m sorry about everything. Never ever wanted to do anything but make you happy, and I know I fucked up and I’m so fucking sorry.”

Harry reaches up and touches Eggsy’s cheek, a feather-light whisper of a touch with the back of his fingers. “I forgive you, my boy.”

That sentence does something to Eggsy, settling him in a way he hasn’t felt since his return to London. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

“Let’s leave and give your friend his room back,” Harry says. Eggsy nods and leads the way back out to the living room.

“Thanks, Jamal,” Eggsy says.

“Any time, bruv. Nice to meet you, Harry,” Jamal says from the sofa. Eggsy knows he’ll have a barrage of texts blowing up his phone as soon as they’re gone.

“You as well, Jamal.” They step out of the flat and onto the walk way. “Get inside, Eggsy. You don’t even have a coat on!”

“Not cold,” Eggsy says honestly. Seeing Harry has lit a fire inside him that Eggsy thought would be forever dormant.

“Get inside anyway. I don’t want you to have to cancel our date tomorrow because you’re sick.”

“Ain’t cancelling tomorrow unless I’ve lost a limb or am puking up a lung,” Eggsy informs him.

“Lovely,” Harry says wryly. He holds out his glove-covered hand. “Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” Eggsy says. Harry slowly brings Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and kisses it, just as he had the day they expressed their feelings in the library.

“Good night.” Eggsy watches Harry walk away, his own legs threatening to give out on him. He waits until Harry climbs into the back of a waiting cab before stumbling down to his own flat.

Dean is back on the sofa in front of the telly while Michelle watches Daisy play with her new toy. As soon as Eggsy enters the flat his mother jumps to her feet. “Eggsy.”

“Gonna go clean up the mess in my room.” He sweeps Daisy up into his arms. “C’mon, flower, you can show me your pretty toy.”

“Flower!” Daisy announces. “Bubberfly!”

“That’s right, butterfly. Good girl.”

His mother follows hot on his heels but he ignores her, carefully placing Daisy in the middle of his bed before he starts picking up the wrapping paper and bows. “That…that was Harry? Your…boyfriend?”

“He was, yeah. Don’t know what he is now.” Eggsy stuffs everything into a bag before whirling to confront his mother. “Really, Mum? You thought I was back on Smith Street again? I TOLD you I weren’t gonna ever do that again! You know I got a real job, a legit job. I can’t believe you said that! Especially in front of HIM.” Eggsy tries to keep his voice down, not wanting to scare his sister.

“A handsome stranger shows up at our door knowing yer name…what else was I supposed to think?”

“Well, how about maybe I know good-looking blokes that aren’t fucking customers!” Eggsy snaps. “Can’t believe you, Mum…yer as bad as he is!” Eggsy jerks his head in the direction of the living room. “That’s all I’m good for, is it?”

“I never said that,” Michelle retorts. “So this is Harry…the one you told me about. If he’s so great, why haven’t you talked about him? Why hasn’t he come to visit? Were ya too ashamed of us to invite him around?”

“Because I was fucking stupid and we broke up…sorta,” Eggsy says. “Didn’t have nothing to do with being ashamed of you…was ashamed of myself.” Eggsy sits down and teases Daisy with her butterfly. “You saw him, you saw how posh and perfect he is…not the type to hook up with a bloke whose last job in London was whoring on Smith Street.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Michelle sat down as well. “Is that why you…”

“Not really. Not completely.” He’s not ready to tell her more.

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiles faintly. “He’s got a hotel suite…gonna have dinner there tomorrow night. Just dinner,” he emphasizes. “We got a lot of talking to do.”

“I’m sorry you don’t feel you can talk to me about this stuff, Egg,” Michelle says finally. “I’m gonna try harder to be the Mum who listens, no matter what.”

“Thanks, Mum.” He kisses her cheek. “Appreciate you wanting to try.”

She gives him a sly grin. “He IS handsome.”

“Mum.”

“That was an expensive suit, looked real nice in it. He’s got nice long legs, don’t he…and lovely hands. Long fingers.”

“MUM!” Eggsy hisses, blushing furiously. “Okay, maybe I DON’T want you to try.”

Michelle grins and kisses his forehead. “Let me get Daisy’s medicine ready.”

“Okay. I got her.” Eggsy lays down and Daisy climbs up to sit on his stomach.

“Bubberfly pwetty,” she says, waving it in the air.

“Yeah, Dais…the butterfly’s real pretty,” Eggsy replies automatically, thinking of Harry.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he reaches for it so quickly he almost knocks Daisy onto the floor. It’s a text from Harry, with the name and address of his hotel. Eggsy’s eyes widen; it’s a fairly expensive place that even he’s heard of. _I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow_, the text ends.

_Me too_, Eggsy replies. He considers adding a heart emoji but doesn’t want to push. Instead he adds the smiley face with hearts for eyes, and is rewarded with the same emoji in return.

Eggsy usually enjoys his job but he’s certain that the managers of the store are somehow adding hours to his workday. Everything drags. His morning drags. His lunch break drags. His afternoon is eternally long. But finally it’s 6:01 and he’s heading back to clock out. “Hey, Unwin, we’re going for a pint…wanna come?”

Eggsy smiles at one of the loading dock workers, a comically large man with the nickname of Tiny. “Thanks, bruv, but I got plans.”

“Hot date?” Tiny asks as Eggsy gets his knapsack from his locker.

“Something like that,” Eggsy says with a shy grin as the other men start to hoot and holler.

The hotel is about a twenty minute walk from the store but he’s come prepared. He jams a warm hat over his ears and wraps a scarf around his neck. His coat isn’t the heaviest, but it’s all he has. He walks quickly, his nerves and the brisk pace making him sweat. Once he gets to the hotel he simply stands before it on the pavement and looks up. What if they tell him he needs a room registration to even be there? What if they know he doesn’t belong?

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths and goes toward the door. Harry is there, and he will move heaven and earth to get to him, no matter what some prissy desk clerk might say. Thankfully no one says a thing, except for the man sweeping the lobby who greets him with a “good evening, sir.” Eggsy pushes the call button for the lift, and once it arrives he selects the appropriate floor and bounces on his heels as the elevator starts its slow crawl up to where Harry is waiting.

And Harry is definitely waiting. Eggsy barely stops knocking before the door of room 1334 flies open to reveal Harry standing there in a pair of black casual trousers and a grey jumper. “Eggsy.” Harry’s face is wreathed in smiles although his eyes anxiously flit over Eggsy’s body. “I wasn’t…I didn’t know…”

“You thought I might not show up,” Eggsy realizes sadly. “Can’t say that I blame ya. Won’t never do that to ya again, Harry, swear down. No more of that cowardly running away stuff.”

“I will hold you to that promise. Come in, please.” Harry steps aside and lets him into a beautiful living area. One wall is nothing but windows overlooking the city, and the room is decorated in calming blues and greens. “I’ve asked for dinner to be delivered at six forty-five…why don’t you go freshen up? Take your time.”

“Sounds good…I’m pretty dirty,” Eggsy admits. 

“Right in here.” Harry leads the way through the bedroom to the bath. Eggsy sees a very familiar red dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and his heart aches. “I’ll just wait for you in the living room. Are you thirsty? Can I get you anything? There’s a liquor cabinet…”

“No, m’fine, thanks. Want a clear head for tonight.”

“Yes, of course.” They stare at each other for a moment. “I’m so glad you could come, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, me too. Been thinking about it all day…longest day ever.”

“I agree. Merlin banished me from his sight because he said I was fidgeting so much I made him nervous,” Harry admits with a shy smile. He runs a nervous hand along the back of his neck and Eggsy wants to kiss him so bad he has to step away to keep from doing it. 

“Well, let me get this done.” Eggsy smiles just as shyly and hurries into the bath, closing the door behind him. He immediately turns his head and buries his face in Harry’s dressing gown, inhaling deeply.

When he comes out fifteen minutes later Harry is paying the room service man and escorting him to the door. Eggsy nervously makes sure his fly is up and his hair is in place. He’s wearing black jeans and a nice long-sleeved blue vest, figuring comfort was best. “There you are.” Harry smiles at him. “Perfect timing.”

“Yeah. This looks great. Ya didn’t need to go to all this trouble just for me,” Eggsy says as Harry uncovers plates of food.

“No trouble…I simply made a phone call.” Harry pours them each a glass of water from the bottle on the table. “Please, sit down and eat.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy slides onto a chair and flips the napkin onto his lap. Harry does the same and they nervously smile at each other. Neither of them seem to be able to speak as they start to eat, and Eggsy finally can’t stand the awkward silence. “My sister really liked her gift,” he says finally. “Thanks so much for thinking of her.”

“Of course. As soon as I saw it she came to mind. I hope your mother wasn’t upset that a total stranger brought her a gift.”

“Not at all. Besides, you ain’t really a stranger…I told her about you, even before…before I came home.” And there it is. The elephant in the room. Eggsy’s betrayal of Harry’s affection. Eggsy swallows the food and his mouth and hopes it’s not going to come back up.

“Darling.” The word comes out seemingly before Harry can stop it, and he blushes. “I know you’re hungry, you worked hard today, so if you wish to eat while I talk…I cannot hold back any longer.”

“All right.” Eggsy doesn’t know HOW he’s going to eat now, but he can at least go through the motions.

“Will you let me explain about Olivia and my marriage?” Eggsy slowly nods, although it’s the last thing he wishes to hear about. “I was in my mid-thirties, still a bachelor. I wasn’t the eldest in my family, but I was the eldest son, and unfortunately my parents decided to take an interest in me and my marital prospects right around my twenty-first birthday. They’d never seemed to notice that I did nothing more than take an acceptable young woman to a party here and there, or escort the daughter of a family friend to an event. There were no long term relationships, nothing more than a few dates. My mother was totally absorbed in getting my older sister married off, and then once that was finally accomplished, she turned her attention to me.” Harry suddenly stands. “I hope you will not find fault in me if I make myself a drink.”

“Of course not, Harry.” Eggsy realizes how difficult this conversation is for Harry, as difficult as it is for Eggsy himself. 

Harry mixes himself a drink and returns to the table as Eggsy tries to force a few bites of food down. “I was not unattractive…” Eggsy just barely keeps from snorting at that. “…and I came from a family with a good name and a great deal of money. Needless to say the eligible young women were paying close attention to me, and my mother was paying close attention to them. None of them realized I was paying close attention to their brothers.” Harry winks at Eggsy over the rim of his glass. Eggsy starts to relax a bit and actually taste the food he’s eating. “Mother introduced me to Olivia when I was thirty-five. Still young enough to father children, you see, but mature enough to be a good husband to a young woman.” Eggsy’s food goes tasteless again at the thought of Harry with a child. A son. An adorable daughter. 

“Think maybe I’ll have a drink after all,” Eggsy manages, and Harry jumps up to prepare it. Eggsy takes a gulp of the drink after nodding his thanks to Harry.

“She was not even thirty, and as you heard, a baroness. Contrary to what Chester said, I was never Baron Harry Hart, or Baron anything. When the wife has the title, the husband does not claim it. Which was fine with me…I wasn’t interested in the title. I wasn’t interested in marriage at all.” Harry stares down at his plate. “My mother was never warm, never loving, never particularly interested in me. One thing she was quite good at, however, was guilting me into doing something. And that’s exactly what she did. She reminded me of my status at the eldest son, that I needed to set an example for my brothers. I always thought I’d hidden my homosexual leanings from her, but she made quite a nasty comment about eliminating my ties to the family entirely if I ever did anything to embarrass her or my father with my behavior.” Harry sighs. “At the time gay men could barely walk through London side by side and not be harassed, so I finally agreed. I liked Olivia, thought I could love her, and she was quite enamored of me. We married when I was thirty-seven.”

“Bet she was enamored of you,” Eggsy says quietly. He gives up on his plate and pushes it to the side. “How could she help it?”

“I don’t know about all that,” Harry says modestly. “I did try. I bought her whatever she wanted, accompanied her wherever she wished to go, and did my best in the bedroom.” Eggsy absolutely refuses to picture that. “Unfortunately she was wise beyond her years…and a sweet caring woman beside. She finally sat me down and we had the talk we should have had before our engagement…eight years into our marriage. She was pushing the edge of the envelope regarding motherhood, and she wanted the chance to bear children with a man who truly was in love with her…not someone who loved her like a sister.” Harry sighs sadly. “I shall always regret taking those years from her. I was honest with someone about my sexuality for the first time, and she was surprisingly supportive. She wanted happiness for me, just as I wanted it for her. Our divorce was amicable and as quiet as possible, and I have made it part of every publishing contract since that nothing is said about my marriage or about Olivia. My mother hit the roof, as you can imagine, and I was all but struck from the family Bible. Word got out in certain circles about my homosexuality, but as they were not circles I cared to frequent, I didn’t mind that I was quite cast out. My parents wrote me out of their will, but I had a decent inheritance from my paternal grandfather that they could not touch, and which I’ve invested wisely.”

“So…so you weren’t…” Eggsy swallows hard. “You weren’t in love with her or nothing? Like you don’t WANT a wife?”

“Eggsy, dearest boy…I loved her as a good friend, as a sister. I played the part of a heterosexual man, but that’s what it was…playing a part. I hope that the idea of me possibly being bisexual or even straight wasn’t what sent you away.”

“No,” Eggsy says honestly. “It wasn’t. You told me you was gay, and I pretty much believed it. But I heard Chester call you Baron and you talked about being married, and it just added to the picture of you I had in my mind. The posh, titled gent who deserved big houses and servants and bespoke suits. And then I looked at myself and MY history, and I just felt you deserved more. Better.”

“Eggsy.” Harry puts his knife and fork down and pushes his plate to the side. “You’ve seen how I live. I spend my days either wandering through the fields in dirty jeans or holed up in my messy study surrounded by books. I prefer crisps and biscuits to roast pheasant and champagne, if I remember to eat at all. I tend to make people uncomfortable in public and have next to no common sense. Not exactly a poster child for polite society.”

“But you ain’t like ME.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “You heard Dean, Harry, and my Mum. They wasn’t exaggerating, or saying stuff to make me look bad. They was telling the truth. I…I was a rentboy.” Shame washes over Eggsy like a bucket of cold water. He looks everywhere but at Harry. “It’s the reason I came to live with my aunt and uncle. Mum went mental when she found out…apparently it was okay for Dean to beat the shit outta me, but it weren’t okay for her little boy to whore his arse out to men on Smith Street,” he says bitterly. “Wasn’t ready to fight her, so I did what she wanted.”

“Why did you do it, Eggsy?” Harry asks calmly.

“Because…because Dean said we needed the money. He said if I didn’t do it he’d find other ways for us to get money, hinted that he’d start selling Daisy’s toys, or get my mum to do stuff she shouldn’t be doing. Used Daisy and Mum to get to me, like always. And it seemed like an easy way to make money, right?” Eggsy shrugs, trying to act nonchalant.

“So you did it for your mother and sister.”

“Yeah. Of course,” Eggsy says incredulously. 

“And you think this makes you less of a person, less valuable to me?”

“Well…yeah,” Eggsy says slowly. “You was married to a baroness, even if you wasn’t ever a baron. I’m…”

“You’re a generous, sweet, unselfish young man who would give the most intimate parts of yourself to take care of those you love,” Harry interrupts. “That makes you a much better man than I, Eggsy. I selfishly robbed a young woman of her life for eight years to appease my mother and keep her off my back. You went down on your knees immediately to take care of your mother and sister.”

“That’s not…” Eggsy begins, but for the first time he sees things differently. “I…”

Harry suddenly gets up and sits on the sofa. “Come sit with me, please, Eggsy?”

Eggsy wipes his mouth on his napkin and comes to sit next to him. Harry slowly takes one of Eggsy’s hands in his. “I’m so sorry,” Eggsy whispers. “Didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave you. Wanted to stay with you forever, and I’m not exaggerating. I loved spending time with you, being with you. But I was so afraid after I heard all that stuff from Chester…so afraid that when you learned the truth you’d dump me in no time flat.”

“So instead of talking to me about it, you dumped ME in no time flat?”

“No!” Eggsy almost shouts. He then sees the smile on Harry’s face and he nudges him with his elbow. “Not even close to the same thing.”

“I was sad when you left, but I figured we’d make it work.” Harry runs his thumb over Eggsy’s hand. “I’m not going to lie to you, Eggsy, I was hurt when you stopped speaking to me. Crushed is probably the appropriate word. I…I had quite fallen in love with you, you see, and I couldn’t imagine what I had possibly done to make you hate me.”

“Never hated you,” Eggsy says automatically, then he rewinds Harry’s words in his head. “Wait. Did you say you…you fell in love with me?” Eggsy’s heart jumps into his throat and takes up residence there.

“Yes, I did. So ridiculous, really…expecting that someone young and handsome and incredible such as yourself might want someone like me as an important part of your life. I half expected you to leave most of the time, anyway.”

“I did want you in my life,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Fell in love with you practically the moment you kissed me the first time, but never really admitted it to myself until I was here and it was too late. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Harry, and don’t expect you to care, but I have been absolutely miserable without you. Got a job, back with my girls, but I ain’t really living. I’m just…”

“Existing,” Harry finishes for him. “I understand quite well.”

A lock of Harry’s hair has fallen over his forehead and Eggsy reaches up to smooth it back with a shaking hand. “So…now what?”

“We’ve discussed what we should have discussed long ago,” Harry says, and Eggsy nods. “I don’t want to lose you again.” He brings both of Eggsy’s hands to his lips and kisses them.

“Don’t want that neither,” Eggsy says. “If you’ll have me back, Harry, I won’t never run again. Will tell you when I’m feeling insecure or whatever.”

“I won’t have you back, darling,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s insides shrivel up and die. “Because I never let you go in the first place.”

Eggsy’s insides suddenly bloom and feel like they’re going to explode through his skin. “I never let you go, either,” he whispers. “I…I love you, Harry.”

Harry looks down at their hands. When he looks back up his eyes are wet and his cheeks are pink. “I dreamt of hearing you say that,” he says in a shaking voice. “I never thought it would actually happen. I love you, too, Eggsy.”

Eggsy isn’t sure who moves first but suddenly he’s on Harry’s lap and they’re kissing. Harry’s hand is stroking through his hair while the other rests at his waist, occasionally squeezing. Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry, holding him tight, knees pressed against either side of Harry’s slender hips. “Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy says when they finally come up for breath. He leans his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m so sorry I was such a fucking twat.”

“No more apologies,” Harry says, tapping him on the nose. “We both were at fault, we should have come clean about things as soon as they started getting serious.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck. “But now what?” Eggsy says again.

“I would love nothing more than for you to come back with me permanently,” Harry begins.

Eggsy pulls back to gape at him. “Like live with you? In your big house?”

“Yes. But our relationship is fairly new for that…we’ve only been together a few months, and we have some things to work through.” Eggsy realizes the sense of Harry’s statement and nods. “Let’s start short-term. Tomorrow I am to have lunch with Merlin and you should come.”

“Great,” Eggsy groans. “He’s going to kill me.”

“He might threaten that, but I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen,” Harry says lightly. “And then we can decide from there.”

“Okay,” Eggsy sighs. “Can I decide what we’re going to do right now, short-term?”

“Of course,” Harry says. “What would you like to do right now, short-term?”

“A whole lot of this,” Eggsy says, kissing Harry again.

“Excellent idea,” Harry murmurs, cradling Eggsy’s face in his hands and kissing back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lengthy chapter.

RTS – 21

Eggsy paces back and forth, biting at his bottom lip and readjusting his snapback for about the twentieth time. It’s almost half-nine. Harry said to meet at the Paddington Bear statue in Paddington Station at half-nine. What if he doesn’t come? What if it was all a joke to get back at Eggsy? It’s almost half-nine, and Eggsy is standing and watching children climb around the statue and get their picture taken. What if Harry doesn’t really…

“Hello, darling.” Eggsy whirls around to see Harry standing behind him, looking handsome as usual in his winter coat, a pair of casual grey trousers, and a red jumper. 

Eggsy desperately wants to throw himself into Harry’s arms and hold him tight, just to assure himself that Harry is really there. He’d wandered home from Harry’s hotel around one in the morning and could barely sleep once he was in his bed. He’d tossed and turned, still unable to believe his luck. Harry didn’t hate him for being an idiot. Harry loved him. He’d said so. He’d also said it in a text, responding to the message Eggsy sent to inform him he was home safely. _Sweet dreams, my dearest boy. I love you._ Once he’d finally slept and then awakened, however, Eggsy convinced himself it was all a dream.

But here is Harry, standing before him with a loving smile on his face. “Hi, Harry,” Eggsy says almost shyly. He knows Harry won’t kiss him, not in a public place like this. But he does put his arm around Eggsy and give him a quick hug. 

“I have our tickets, so let’s go get our seats.” Harry leads the way with his long legs and Eggsy hurries to catch up. His eyes widen as Harry heads for the first class section of the train, though he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. “Would you like a window seat?” Harry asks. 

“Whichever you don’t want,” Eggsy says with a shrug. Harry steps aside for Eggsy to sit by the window and Eggsy plops down. Harry removes his coat and carefully folds it, putting it on the rack above their heads. 

When he sits down he takes Eggsy’s hand and holds it in the space between their legs. “Is this all right?”

“Better than,” Eggsy says with a beaming smile.

“You seemed nervous when I arrived. Is anything wrong? Did your mother or stepfather give you a hard time?”

“Of course Dean gave me a hard time, it’s his favorite activity,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. He’d endured a barrage of insults along with his coffee that morning, everything from Dean asking how much Harry was paying for Eggsy’s time to snarky comments about homosexuals in general. Eggsy finally asked Dean just how he knew so much about homosexuals in the first place and that finally shut him up. “But Mum was good. I think she’s still hung up on the fact that I have an actual boyfriend. Especially when she got a look at you. Don’t think she expected me to hook such a fit bloke.” 

“I don’t see why not, when you’re quite fit yourself,” Harry says, and Eggsy blushes.

“As for being nervous…I guess I…I sorta worried you might not show up, that it was all a big lie to get me back for running away.”

“I promise you that everything I said last night was sincere. I meant all of it,” Harry vows. “I hardly slept last night…I kept thinking about you, replaying everything in my mind.”

“Me too,” Eggsy says in surprise. “I guess I didn’t…I had so much to lose, I didn’t think you woulda been…”

“You didn’t think I’d be as happy as you were?” Harry asks. “I cannot even begin to tell you how worried I was that you were going to explain yourself, hear MY explanation, and still wish to walk away. For all I knew you’d found someone new, or even reconnected with someone from your past once you were back.”

“Ain’t no one for me but you, Harry,” Eggsy says quietly. Harry clears his throat and looks out the window, but he squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “So,” Eggsy continues. He has to change the subject to keep from snogging Harry senseless. “You sure Merlin isn’t gonna kill me?”

“He probably could,” Harry admits. “He worked for some very interesting people back in the day, and he can create gadgets and things from absolutely nothing. He’d probably have no problem making short work of you and easily disposing your body.”

“Wow, Harry, great, thanks,” Eggsy says faintly. “SO glad we’re going to the bloke’s place for lunch. Are ya sure I ain’t on the menu?”

Harry laughs. “No, dearest, I’m only joking. Not about his abilities, because that’s absolutely true. But he will not harm one hair on your very handsome head. He might give you a verbal beating, but after all, isn’t that what best friends are for?” Harry smiles sweetly.

“He’s gonna kill me,” Eggsy moans. “So, tell me about your work while I still have ears to hear it.”

Harry happily chatters on about being quite close to finished with his current manuscript. Eggsy pays enough attention to make comments in all the right places, but otherwise he simply listens to Harry talk, follows the comforting cadence of his voice, watches the way his face lights up as he speaks. Harry’s thumb continuously moves over Eggsy’s knuckles, rubbing back and forth in smooth circles that soon have Eggsy melting. How is Harry so damn perfect?

“You’re not paying attention,” Harry chides gently.

“Yes, I am! You’re excited because the butterflies want to publish…I mean, because your boss…you’re excited?” Eggsy finishes. Harry makes a face at him. “Sorry…guess I was paying more attention to you than your words. Sorry if it was rude, couldn’t help it.”

“Well, since you were paying attention to me and not someone else, I suppose I shall forgive you.” Harry smiles at him. “Although I’m not sure what you were paying attention to, exactly.”

“Everything about you,” Eggsy says quietly. “Only been a few months, but I missed you like hell, Harry.”

“I would give every pound I have to kiss you right now,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy turns red and looks out the window.

Before he knows it they’re pulling into the station and Harry is retrieving his coat from the overhead bin. “Ready, darling?” 

“No,” Eggsy mumbles. “A bit like going to the guillotine, innit?”

“I promise he won’t hurt you.”

“Not with his fists, but Merlin seems like a bloke that’s real good with his words.”

“Yes, he does know how to wield them,” Harry agrees, and Eggsy groans. He’s not interested in discovering the sharp side of Merlin’s tongue, especially after he vowed that he’d take care of Harry’s heart.

Harry calls a cab and they climb in. “You’ll like Hamish’s flat. It’s quite modern, but he has touches here and there that make it quite homey.”

“Is he making lunch?”

“No…his skills in the kitchen are quite similar to mine, I’m afraid.”

“It’s all right, bet you can bury arsenic in just about everything,” Eggsy says glumly.

“Dearest, I’m not sure why…”

“Because he and I had a talk when he was there for the festival, and I promised I’d take care of you and not hurt you,” Eggsy blurts out. “And I didn’t take care of you AT ALL and I fucking wrecked you. So yeah, kinda thinking he’s gonna slash me to pieces, bollocks first.”

“I like your bollocks just where they are, so I will protect you,” Harry vows. 

The cab stops in front of a nondescript building of flats and they get out. Eggsy meekly follows Harry up the pavement, wishing desperately for lightning to strike him. He didn’t know Merlin well, of course, but he gets the feeling that he is QUITE loyal to his friends, especially a friend as clueless as Harry. Harry knocks on the door and gives Eggsy an encouraging smile. The door opens and Merlin stands on the other side with a smile on his handsome face. “Harry! Good to see you again.” The smile fades as he turns to look at Eggsy, who immediately steps behind Harry. “Eggsy.”

“H-hey, Merlin…thanks for having me over.”

“Yes.” Merlin steps aside and lets them in. “Why don’t we go into the living room, I have tea ready. Lunch will be delivered within the hour.”

Eggsy tries to take in Merlin’s flat as they go down the hall, but it’s absolutely nothing like he expected. Everything is decorated in greens, browns and golds, and frightening gadgets and pieces of equipment are mixed with books and papers on every flat surface. “Shall I pour?” Harry asks, motioning to the tea set.

“No, ye are my guest, Harry.”

Harry snorts. “Since when?”

“Since I’m trying to be on my best behavior.” Merlin gives him a simpering smile and Harry snorts again. “Have a seat.”

Eggsy immediately sits on the sofa but Harry says, “I need to wash my hands…please excuse me.” 

Eggsy desperately wants to call after him and beg Harry not to leave him alone but instead he just sinks back onto the sofa. He remembers his hat and whips it off his head, turning it in his hands. “So, um, nice place you got here. Close to your work, I guess.”

“It is.” Merlin’s face is completely unreadable and his voice is flat and cold. “Eggsy…”

“Look, bruv, just let me apologize, all right? I know I was a complete twat, I know I broke my promise. Told you I’d break someone’s legs for treating him bad…and then I was the one who treated him the worst of all. Didn’t mean to,” Eggsy says earnestly. Merlin simply blinks as Eggsy continues to vomit words. “He deserves the best of everything. Best friends, best lover. And I thought I couldn’t be that once I heard about his past, about him being married to a baroness and all. I got…I got a history,” Eggsy says evasively. “And I thought he could do so much better than me, and instead of being a man and telling him that, I ran away.”

“I see.”

“Dunno what made him come find me, but I swear to GOD I will not waste this second chance he’s given me. Know what I need to do now, know I need to communicate and not clam up. I’m sorry, Merlin…I never meant to hurt him, swear down.”

“Are you quite finished?” Merlin asks calmly.

“Yes?” Eggsy says timidly. “I mean yes. Except if yer gonna kill me, just…tell my mum and sister that I was like mugged and beat to death or sommat. Don’t let them keep looking for me.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Now I know why ye and Harry get along so well. Ye are both drama queens. I am not going to kill ye, although I must admit the thought crossed my mind when Harry told me what was happening. He dinnae tell me at first…he was quite ashamed. He thought he’d done something wrong, so he told me everything just to make sure he hadn’t made some terrible romantic faux pas.”

“No, he didn’t do nothing wrong,” Eggsy mumbles. “I did.”

“And then after he came to your flat and spoke with ye, he called me and told me what happened.”

“So…so ya know why I was there, on the farm.” Eggsy sighs. He really has no right to be ashamed; it was his choices that got him there in the first place. 

“He told me what ye had to do and why…and there is no shame in that, lad,” Merlin says gently. “But ye are right, ye should have communicated with him instead of running away.”

“Always thought he was too good for the likes of me,” Eggsy says softly. “The Olivia thing just proved it.”

“Olivia is a lovely young woman, but she is now happily married with a little girl,” Merlin tells him. “And Harry is still a pompous peacock who lives in his fields and forgets to do things like eat now and then. He is nae too good for ye…especially when he spends his time lurking in corridors eavesdropping!” Merlin raises his voice.

“I was not eavesdropping,” Harry says calmly as he reenters the room. “I simply did not wish to interrupt.” Harry makes two cups of tea and brings them to the table by the sofa. “Hamish, I suggest you busy yourself for a moment.”

“Why?”

“Because I have not kissed Eggsy since we met at the station, and I’m afraid I cannot wait one moment longer.” Harry pulls Eggsy into a kiss and Eggsy soon forgets about Merlin.

They eat the soup and sandwiches Merlin orders in and then he takes them in to the university to show Eggsy around. “Wow,” Eggsy says wistfully. “Beautiful, innit?”

“I suppose, although I could do without the people inside the pretty buildings,” Harry replies. “Bloody hell…there’s Arthur Burrows. I’ve been avoiding his emails…he keeps asking me to meet him for tea when I’m in town. I do need to discuss something with him…can’t put it off any longer.” Harry turns to Eggsy with a regretful smile. “Darling, do you mind if I…”

“I understand, Harry,” Eggsy says, and he does. This is Harry’s profession, and if he needs to behave a bit more conservatively, Eggsy isn’t offended. “Go on.”

“I’ll be right back.” Harry strides toward an older man sitting on a bench.

“You’re really all right with it?” Merlin actually looks a bit surprised. “I would think someone of your generation would prefer that Harry bring ye over, introduce ye.”

“Yeah, that would be nice, although why he’d want to show ME off, I’ll never know,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “But I understand having to hide things. My neighborhood’s full of blokes of ‘my generation,’ but I can’t go snogging Harry on a corner there. They don’t get it any more than these stuck-up blokes do. I know I matter to him, and I hope he knows he matters to me. He’s introduced me to the important person in his life…you.” Merlin nods his head in thanks. “My mum knows, Jamal knows. That’s who I care about.” Eggsy can’t help but sigh a bit as he looks at Harry, who looks so handsome in his dark coat. “He looks perfect here, ya know? Know he don’t really like it, doesn’t like all the social interaction, but here in like, academia or whatever, he belongs here. I sure don’t.”

“You could,” Merlin points out. “I realize I don’t know ye very well, lad, but ye seem to be a fairly intelligent young man. Harry and I could look into a few things, help you out.”

“Nah, this ain’t for me,” Eggsy says. “I mean, I always wanted to go on in school, actually liked it, but that ain’t in the cards for me, I don’t think. My flower, though, she’s going to university if I have to carry her there on my back,” he tells Merlin. “She’s not repeating my dumb mistakes.”

Harry soon returns to them with an unhappy look on his face. “I’m sorry, darling,” he says softly, his beautiful eyes searching Eggsy’s face.

“What for?”

Harry sighs. “Burrows asked who you were…I said you were visiting from out of town and we were showing you around.”

“All true statements,” Eggsy says.

“I feel like I lied.”

“Harry, we’ll work all that out, yeah? We’re still getting comfortable with us…and us hasn’t been out in the world much. As long as you don’t tell anyone I’m your son, I don’t care WHAT you say.”

“Good God, no,” Harry says, horrified.

“Well, Harry, ye ARE old enough to be the boy’s father,” Merlin says with a sly grin.

“Oh, do shut up and take us back to the station.” Harry turns and walks away, leaving Merlin to snicker behind him.

Once they’re parked near the station Merlin gets out and gives Harry a hug. He says something that makes Harry glare but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind. He then turns to Eggsy. “Eggsy.”

“I won’t do it again, Merlin, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly.

“I would hope not,” Merlin says, and then pulls Eggsy into an embrace as well. “I know a fair amount of ways to hasten the decomposition of a body.”

“Great,” Eggsy says faintly. Merlin chuckles and claps him on the back.

Eggsy soon finds himself in another first-class seat, this time with Harry at the window. He dozes along the way, his head falling onto Harry’s shoulder, his hand cradled in Harry’s. Harry has to waken him as they enter the station and he blushes with embarrassment. “Don’t be ashamed, darling,” Harry says with a smile. “I liked having you sleep against me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing harder.

“What would you like to do now?” Harry asks as they step out into the brisk December air. “Do you have any shopping to do?”

“Nah, I’m good…except for you,” Eggsy realizes. “Fuck. I gotta get on that, and I’m NOT doing it with you next to me.”

“You don’t need to get me anything, my boy. Just having you back in my life…”

“Don’t,” Eggsy interrupts. “After everything I put you through, I ain’t no gift. Just let me give you a cheap trinket or two and say thank you.”

“All right,” Harry says. He starts to say more but looks uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

“I might have bought you a few things for Christmas. Even after you broke off contact. I just…I couldn’t help myself.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers unhappily. 

“Oh, darling, don’t.” Harry pulls Eggsy around the corner to a quieter section of street. “Don’t look so sad. It was foolish on my part, if you think about it. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again, but I liked the thought of spoiling you on Christmas.”

“I don’t deserve you, don’t care WHAT you say,” Eggsy declares, standing up on tiptoe to kiss him. He doesn’t give a fuck who sees, and apparently Harry doesn’t either, because he wraps his long arms around Eggsy and keeps him close.

“I love you, sweet boy.”

“I love you, Harry.” Eggsy shivers in the cold. “But can I love you somewhere warmer?”

Harry chuckles. “Of course, although this means we need to find you a warmer coat.”

“Yeah, after Christmas. Saving up for that first, then I’ll buy a coat,” Eggsy promises. 

Harry takes his hand and plays with it. “Would you be horribly shocked if I suggested we simply go back to my suite instead of walking about town?”

“Yes, horribly shocked,” Eggsy says. “I can’t believe you would suggest such a thing.”

“Brat,” Harry growls, pinching Eggsy’s arse. 

“And just what would we do in your suite? Watch telly?” Eggsy asks innocently.

Harry actually looks uncomfortable. “Well, yes, if that’s what you WANT to do, but I was…you see, I thought…I was thinking…”

Eggsy takes pity on him. “Sweet awkward Harry. Telly is fine and all but what I was really hoping to watch was your face once I have your dick in my mouth.”

Harry takes him by the hand and practically yanks him down the pavement, motioning for a cab. “Oh,” he says suddenly as the vehicle pulls to a stop in front of him. “I’m afraid I wasn’t quite prepared for this scenario,” he says quietly. “I was just hoping to get you to talk to me. Never in my wildest dreams did I think we’d…I don’t have the proper supplies,” he finishes.

“No big deal, gotta be a chemist near your hotel, we’ll stop there.”

“All right.” Harry holds the door and Eggsy climbs into the back of the cab. Harry gracefully comes in after him and gives the name of the hotel. “I am sorry.”

“Babe, it’s okay,” Eggsy says. “Not like I’m exactly prepared.”

Harry is quiet on the way to the hotel but Eggsy doesn’t ask why. They do find a chemist around the corner from the hotel but Harry hesitates on the pavement. “Eggsy…”

“We don’t gotta do this if ya don’t want,” Eggsy says immediately. “We CAN just watch telly, or if ya do wanna fool around, we don’t gotta do everything.”

“No, I want to do everything, very much,” Harry says. “I was simply thinking that if you only wish to buy lube, we don’t need the condoms. I’ve been tested quite frequently, and ever since the eighties I have always used protection.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in astonishment, shocked that Harry would trust him this much after everything. “I appreciate that, and I trust that yer clean. But I…I ain’t gonna do that to you. Always used something when I was…working…and I was tested as soon as I left London, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable with that. Be too afraid that maybe they missed something. If I ever hurt you, and I mean physically, I couldn’t live with myself. Gonna get tested every six months for the next two years, already decided. We use condoms.”

“My sweet boy.” Harry smiles down at him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ya sure ya don’t want me to go in and get them?” Eggsy asks doubtfully. Harry feels self-conscious in the most normal of situations, and this is definitely not normal.

“I’ve been purchasing sex supplies since before you were born, dearest, I’m sure I’ll be all right.” Harry goes into the chemist without another word. He soon returns with a paper sack. “On we go.”

They enter the hotel, the doorman smiling cheerfully and wishing them a good afternoon. _If he only knew_, Eggsy thinks to himself with a grin. They head up to Harry’s floor and he unlocks the door. Once they’re in the suite they stare at each other for a moment. “Harry, if you don’t think you’re ready to do this just yet, it’s okay,” Eggsy says uncertainly. “Know I hurt yer feelings, broke yer trust.”

Harry responds by grabbing him and kissing him, one hand fisting in his hair. He nips at Eggsy’s bottom lip and Eggsy sighs, body melting against Harry’s. “I do believe you mentioned something about your mouth on my dick. I’m quite interested in seeing how that all plays out.”

Eggsy grins up at him. “All right, then. But let’s take a shower first, yeah? Like the idea of seeing you all wet.” He takes Harry by the hand and starts walking backwards toward the en suite.

“Oh.” Harry resists a bit and Eggsy stops walking. 

“You afraid of water?” Eggsy teases.

“No, it’s just…the times you’ve seen me naked have always been in the throes of passion, when I can trust that you’re sufficiently distracted enough to not really look at my body. I’m not a young man.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in surprise. “Trust me when I tell ya that I have looked at your body plenty, and not when I’m all blissed out on good sex. You’re gorgeous. Every inch of you.”

“Very well.” Harry allows Eggsy to bring him into the bath and slowly undress him. 

“You are gorgeous, Harry. I don’t deserve a bloke like you.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s naked shoulder. “Go ahead in and get the temperature the way you like it. Be right in.” Eggsy carefully folds Harry’s clothing and takes it back into the bedroom. When he returns to the bath Harry is standing under the spray, running the water through his hair.

Eggsy sighs and just watches him, thankful for the glass wall of the shower stall. The water runs down his gorgeous body and Eggsy simply stands and stares. It makes him want to worship Harry, and that’s exactly what he plans on doing. “You do realize I took a shower before I met you this morning,” Harry points out.

“Yeah, but you didn’t take a shower with me,” Eggsy replies. He quickly strips down and tosses his clothes in a corner of the bathroom, earning a snort from Harry. Eggsy steps into the stall, warms his hands under the water, and presses himself up against Harry’s back. “See? Isn’t this better?”

“MUCH better,” Harry agrees. He turns in Eggsy’s arms and kisses him. 

Eggsy sucks a mark in Harry’s chest, lapping at the water as it slides down the slender torso. “You are so fucking perfect,” Eggsy whispers. He places a very gentle kiss over Harry’s heart before reaching for a flannel and Harry’s shower gel. He starts at Harry’s neck and works his way down, cleaning between each finger, in the crook of Harry’s elbows, in the dip of his hips.

“This isn’t necessary, unless you think I’m that dirty,” Harry says, but he leans back against the shower wall and smiles down at him.

“Oh, I KNOW you’re that dirty.” Eggsy lets the flannel plop onto the floor of the shower as he takes Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh, bloody hell, Eggsy!” Harry gasps. His head thuds back against the wall as his hands run through Eggsy’s damp hair.

As promised, Eggsy looks up at Harry while he’s sucking him. Harry’s jaw is clenched and his eyes are closed, white teeth occasionally biting at his bottom lip. “Look at me, Harry,” Eggsy gasps when he comes up for air. Harry’s eyes flutter open and he looks down at Eggsy as he takes his cock all the way in.

“God,” Harry says in a strangled tone. “You must…fuck…you must stop, darling, or I will be ending our plans quite quickly.”

“Feels good, does it?” Eggsy looks up at him innocently as he laps at Harry’s balls. Harry responds by fisting both hands in his hand and pulling him up to his feet. He kisses Eggsy as he moves him under the water, large hands kneading Eggsy’s arse. He dips Eggsy’s head back, getting his hair wet and following the stream of water down Eggsy’s chest. Harry frames Eggsy’s nipple with his fingers and sucks at it, tongue flicking over the hard nub until Eggsy’s gasping. “Fuck, Harry!”

Harry chuckles and comes up for another kiss. “Feels good, does it?

“Evil bastard,” Eggsy growls. He reaches for the shampoo and starts to lather Harry’s hair. Harry moans and lets his head fall back. “Love that I’m the reason you make that sound.”

“Mmmm,” Harry moans happily.

Eggsy rinses Harry’s hair and finally reaches around to turn off the water. “Okay, out we go, time to dry off.” He hops out of the shower, quickly rubs a towel over his body and knots it around his waist. He then grabs a towel and waits for Harry.

“My boy, I am QUITE capable of drying myself.”

“I know,” Eggsy with a smile. He starts at Harry’s shoulders and slowly works his way down, rubbing and drying every inch of Harry’s long body. He then stands back up, dragging the towel over Harry’s skin. “I’ll let you do your hair…and I’ll be waiting for you.” Eggsy gives him a wink and lets his own towel drop to the floor.

“Brat,” Harry growls, furiously scrubbing at his hair with his towel.

Eggsy grins and prances out the door into the bedroom. He gets out the lube and condoms and places them on the bed but before he can even sit down Harry’s on him, hands sliding over his chest and tilting his head up for a kiss. “None of that,” Eggsy says, taking Harry and laying him down on his stomach. “I have plans for you.”

“You do, do you?” Harry asks, then groans into his pillow as Eggsy starts kissing just above his left heel.

“I do. So just hush and let me work.”

Eggsy takes his time kissing and licking up one long leg and down the other. He needs Harry to know how much he cares about him, how much he values Harry, how much he wants to take care of him. His hands gently massage Harry’s arse although he doesn’t try anything intrusive. They’ve not talked about it and he’s not sure if Harry has a history with that. His hands dig deep into the muscles of Harry’s back, followed by gently kitten kisses along his spine. Finally Harry apparently can’t take anymore and carefully rolls over. “Dearest boy,” he whispers, pulling Eggsy up for a kiss.

Their encounter suddenly morphs from naughty and playful to emotional and loving. Harry reaches for the lube and has Eggsy straddle his waist His slender fingers quickly work Eggsy open, and the entire time he’s doing it he doesn’t stop kissing Eggsy, whispering words of love against his mouth. When Eggsy gets the condom on Harry and finally starts to slide down onto his cock they both sigh, Harry’s hands resting on Eggsy’s hips and gently guiding him down.

“I love you, Harry,” Eggsy whispers once he has Harry all the way in. His heart twists in his chest as he realizes this is the first time he’s said it while they’re in bed together.

“And I love you, my gorgeous beautiful boy. I love you so much.”

Eggsy leans down to kiss him and Harry’s hands wander up and down his back. Eggsy ignores his own throbbing cock and just focuses on making Harry feel good. He twists and cants his hips, moving a bit differently each time until he finds a rhythm that has Harry panting. “I love you so fucking much, Harry. Never gonna hurt you again, swear down. Gonna take such good care of you gonna fucking worship you…you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry gasps, arching his back. “I’m coming…oh fuck, Eggsy…”

“That’s it…” Eggsy leans down and kisses every inch of Harry’s chest he can reach as Harry’s hands clamp down on his hips. Harry’s eyes flutter closed and he gasps for breath, body quivering.

Eggsy doesn’t even care about his own release but of course his boyfriend is perfect and quickly wraps his hand around Eggsy’s neglected cock. It only takes a few strokes for Eggsy to make a lovely mess between their bodies. He doesn’t care. He leans down and kisses Harry’s chin, his nose, his eyelids.

“You might be the death of me,” Harry finally manages.

“Nope,” Eggsy says. “Gonna take good care of ya, like I said.” He decides he should prove it and slowly gets off the bed. He wets another flannel and brings it out to clean Harry up, removing the condom and disposing of it before wiping Harry down. He then cleans himself and gets them under the covers. “Meant what I said, ya know. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I’m nothing special, Eggsy. You’ll learn that soon enough. I find it quite easy to say I love you but otherwise I’m not good at expressing my emotions. It’s how I was raised.” He traces Eggsy’s lips with a fingertip. “I don’t want to push you away.”

“You won’t. We won’t let that happen.” Eggsy snuggles close in Harry’s arms. “No talking now. Let’s nap.”

“Did I wear you out?”

“Something like that,” Eggsy says, but it’s not completely true. He’s missed falling asleep in Harry’s arms.

“Mmm.” Harry cuddles close and kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. Eggsy sighs happily and drifts off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! Thank you to everyone who left me comments and feedback. You can always find me on Tumblr at zebraljb if you wish to chat. :)

“You sure about this, Merlin?” Eggsy says doubtfully as his aunt slows the car down.

“Yes, lad, I am sure. I told him I am sending him something that will be delivered to the house. He asked why he could nae just pick it up at the post office and I said it was quite large and it would be delivered to his door. He whined about it coming on a day Mrs. Melville won’t be there, but promised that he would keep an ear out for someone ringing the bell…although we both know if he’s working he’ll never hear it. Ye know where the extra key is.”

“All right. I trust ya, I guess.” 

“As ye should. Enjoy your weekend.” Merlin hangs up before Eggsy can say anything else.

“Well, then. Here you are.” Aunt Maddie turns to smile at Eggsy. “Sure I can’t drive you to the house?”

“Nah…element of surprise and all that.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Just hope the surprise is a good one.”

“You showing up unannounced to spend Valentine’s Day weekend with him will definitely be a good surprise,” she says, patting his leg. “He is absolutely smitten with you, Eggsy. Every time I run into him he starts talking about you, saying how well you’re doing at your job, or how impressed he is with the progress Daisy is making. He makes it sound like you hung the moon.”

“Yeah, he tends to go on a bit,” Eggsy says with a shy grin, blushing to the tips of his ears. 

“I hope you’ll find time for your uncle and I this weekend,” she says with a wink. “If you come up for air, stop by the house.”

“Aunt Maddie!” Eggsy whines, blushing even more. He gets out of the car and grabs his bag and basket from the backseat.

“Have a good time,” she says with a grin, waving as he drives away.

Eggsy’s thankful for the cold air on his face as he walks the half-kilometer to Harry’s house. It’s quite obvious what they’ll be doing over Valentine’s weekend, but that doesn’t mean he wants to talk to his aunt about it. It’s like talking to his mother, although his mother has been surprisingly open regarding Harry and their relationship. Harry has visited the house four times in the weeks since Christmas, and he’s always had a kind word for Michelle and a little trinket for Daisy. Dean had been his less than lovely self, of course, but the very first time they interacted Harry put the man in his place.

“I understand you are Daisy’s father and Michelle’s husband, Mr. Baker, and I will respect that. What I will not respect is the way you treat Eggsy, and if I hear one word of you raising a hand to him, it will not end well for you,” Harry said, drawing himself up to his full height and looking down his posh nose at Dean. “I have no problems getting my hands dirty, but I won’t have to. I know quite a few people in very high places who would not approve of your daily activities.”

“Fucking poofter,” Dean had muttered, but after that he acted like Harry didn’t exist any time he stopped by, if Dean was in the house at all.

Eggsy takes a moment to catch his breath as he reaches Harry’s front porch. He smooths down his hair, adjusts his snapback, and rings the bell. He waits a moment and as expected, Harry doesn’t answer. Eggsy shakes his head with a fond smile. Harry gets buried in his work like no one he’s ever met. He then rings again, this time leaning on the bell for thirty seconds. He knows it will annoy Harry, but it will also get the job done. 

The door flies open and Harry’s irritated face appears in the crack. The irritation immediately melts away, replaced with a pleased look of surprise. “Eggsy?”

“Hi there,” Eggsy says, suddenly bashful. “Um, Happy Valentine’s Day?” He holds up the basket. “Thought we could have a picnic. Not outside of course, but maybe in our spot in front of the fire?”

“My dearest boy.” Harry grabs him and kisses him so hard it takes his breath away. “Whatever are you doing here?”

“Like I said, Valentine’s Day. If you wasn’t busy with all your other valentines, I thought maybe we could spend the weekend together?” Eggsy says hopefully. For all he knows Harry has plans to reshelf his books or something.

“Really?” Harry whispers, surprising Eggsy by blushing a deep red.

“Uh, yeah,” Eggsy says. “Unless you got something better to do, and that’s fine, I can go stay with…”

“NO.” Harry yanks Eggsy in the door, basket and all, and slams the door shut. He then presses Eggsy back against the door and kisses him again. “I am not letting you out of my sight until you have to go back to London.”

“What if I have to wee?” Eggsy asks, giggling as Harry nuzzles into his neck and bites down.

“You may wee in private, but after that you must immediately return to my side.”

“YES, Harry.” Eggsy twines his fingers behind Harry’s neck and smiles up at him. “I can live with that.”

“Did you really bring a picnic?” Harry glances down at the basket.

It’s Eggsy’s turn to blush. “Yeah, stupid, I know, but…”

“No, darling, it’s not stupid. It’s sweet and romantic.” Harry pulls away, taking Eggsy’s hands in his and kissing each of his fingers. Harry often does this when he’s feeling especially tender and Eggsy absolutely loves it. “No one’s ever done something like this for me…planned a surprise visit, or even a surprise meal.”

“Aunt Maddie did ask that we stop by if we found ourselves with some free time.”

“I suppose I can let you out of bed for a few hours…just to regain your strength.” Harry cups Eggsy’s cheek in his hand. “How I love you, dearest boy.”

“And I love you.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s palm. “Let’s go straighten up your study…know you got a mess in there and we need room for our picnic.”

“Yes, Eggsy.” Harry obediently takes his hand and leads him down the corridor.

“Fuck, Harry, did a tornado whip through here?” Eggsy gasps as Harry opens the door to the study.

“I was busy,” he says defensively. “I suppose I let things go a bit.”

“More than just a bit, you adorable idiot.” Eggsy shakes his head and puts the basket on the sofa. “Go get a rubbish bin, the bottle opener, and two glasses.”

“You brought wine?” 

“Yeah.” Eggsy blushes. “That sweet stuff we got that time…you said they sold it in the stores and I found it.”

“You really did think of everything.” Harry kisses his forehead.

“Except glasses and a bottle opener,” Eggsy reminds him. He claps his hands. “What’s that you say? Chop chop?”

“You were right…that is terribly annoying.” Harry hurries out of the room and Eggsy starts stacking dirty dishes and teacups. He gets the tray from the sideboard and loads it up to be washed later. Harry soon returns with a large rubbish bin and the wineglasses.

“Just put them down with the basket, yeah? You take care of the rubbish, because I don’t know what’s important and what ain’t,” Eggsy tells him, putting books on a pile. 

“I didn’t realize it had gotten this bad,” Harry says, quickly going through papers on his desk. “I suppose I lose myself in my work.”

“Ya think?” Eggsy says with a teasing grin. “Yer lucky I came by…this might have buried ya alive eventually!”

“We need to keep an ear out for the door,” Harry tells him as he tidies his desk area. “Merlin’s sending me something quite large, apparently…he said it couldn’t be delivered to the post office, that it was coming here directly. I’m sure I don’t know what it is.”

Eggsy stops and stares at him. He sometimes forgets how clueless his brilliant boyfriend is. Harry mutters to himself as he organizes papers and winds up the cord to his laptop, glasses on his head, the sleeves of his cardigan occasionally catching on something and sending it to the floor.

“Are ya SURE ya don’t know what it is, Harry?” Eggsy ask finally, doing everything he can to keep from laughing.

“Quite sure. I have no clue what he might send me that is too large…” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and waits for the light bulb to go off. “Oh.” Harry clears his throat. “Are…are YOU the package I’m waiting for?”

“Yes, Harry. Well, there ain’t no package. Just me…he needed you to be here and answer the door.” Eggsy shakes his head. “My sweet man.”

Finally the room looks respectable and Eggsy can focus on building their little nest by the fire. He unpacks the contents of his basket as Harry kneels down to light the fire, and it’s soon crackling merrily and casting a warm glow across the room. Even though it’s afternoon the sky is February grey and the fireplace gives the study a bit of a cheerful intimate air.

“This looks wonderful, my boy. Thank you so much.” Harry sits with his back against the sofa and Eggsy sits next to him. “Sandwiches…fruit…”

“Wine…” Eggsy carefully opens the bottle as Harry’s taught him and then pours them each a glass of wine. “To you.” 

“Oh, no. To you…and how you make me love you more and more each day.” Harry clinks his glass against Eggsy’s.

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing. They eat a few bites of food before he says, “So, my aunt says you talk about me a lot?”

“Oh, well, yes, with her I do. She’s so easy to talk to, and you are a lovely subject to talk about,” Harry says with a bashful grin. 

“She says you talk about my job…and Daisy.”

“I know you think your job quite unimportant, darling, but you’ve told me how difficult it is sometimes for men in your neck of the woods to earn a decent day’s work. I’m terribly proud of you. And Daisy…she’s improved by leaps and bounds since I first met her.”

“I like helping her,” Eggsy says. “And not just cuz she’s my sister.”

“You would make a wonderful teacher,” Harry says seriously. “If you ever wish to go on with your education, Eggsy, Merlin and I will help you in any way we can. Applications, funding, anything.”

“I know that, Harry. He actually already offered in the past…when we was at Oxford that day. Dunno that more school is in the cards for me, but I won’t ever rule it out.” Eggsy rubs Harry’s nose with his own and then kisses him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, and I mean that.”

Eggsy refills their glasses and drinks a bit more of his own. Harry raises his eyebrows but says nothing, knowing that Eggsy usually isn’t a wine drinker. “So, speaking of jobs…” Harry makes a sound encouraging Eggsy to continue as he bites into his sandwich. “I’m thinking of leaving mine.”

Harry swallows and takes a drink. “Really? But…I mean, I will support you no matter what, but why? You are doing so well there.”

“Yeah, I like it, and it’s good pay for the work, and the blokes are aces…but I found something better. Did an application online, got hired by the mail service again.”

“You did?” Harry looks surprised. “Well, there are so many office in London, I’m sure with your experience…”

“No, it ain’t in London. It’s…it’s here. My old position was still available, put in for it, Liz did some magic, of course, and here I am. Hired back again.”

Harry puts down his glass. “You’re…you’re coming back here?”

“Yes.”

“To…to your old job.”

“Yes. I start in three weeks.”

“And I suppose…I suppose that means you’ll be moving back in with your aunt and uncle?” Harry’s face lights up. “That is simply splendid, my boy! I can’t think of anything that would make me happier.”

“Well, I can,” Eggsy says, fidgeting a bit. “At least I hope it would make you happier.”

“I’m a little confused.”

“Back when we…when you came to London and found me, you said that you wanted me to come live with you permanently, but you thought it was too early in our relationship. Know it’s still pretty damn early in our relationship, but I…I can’t even think of being here and not seeing you all the time. I’m a bit of a slob, but I can cook now and then, and I could help ya with your work sometimes when I’m not working.” Harry simply stares at him. “I guess…I guess I’m asking if that offer still stands, if ya want me to live with you like for good.”

Harry takes both their wine glasses and sets them safely out of the way. He then pulls Eggsy onto his lap, dumping crisps and sandwiches all over the floor. “Does that offer still stand? Absolutely…oh, Eggsy, I would love for you to live here. To wake up next to you every morning…to have you be the last thing I see every night? That sounds like paradise.”

“Really?” Eggsy whispers. Harry nods before giving him a tender kiss and hugging him. “If ya change yer mind, I can go live with my aunt and uncle. Already talked to them, just in case you wasn’t ready for me to be here all the time.”

“I think you’ll be the one getting tired of me, darling.” Harry pulls back to kiss Eggsy’s nose, his chin, his cheeks. “I already thought this was the best day of my life because you surprised me on Valentine’s Day…but this…this is the icing on the cake.”

“Speaking of cake…” Eggsy leans over and digs into the basket. “Brought this from that bakery by the store.”

“It will have to wait, I’m afraid.” Harry puts the cake to the side and rolls them until Eggsy’s flat on his back on the floor. “I have a few other ideas for dessert.” His hand reaches for the button of Eggsy’s jeans.

“YES, Harry,” Eggsy says with a grin, pulling him down for a kiss.

Unfortunately Michelle isn’t as excited about Eggsy’s pending move. “So…so yer just going then? Just moving in with your sugar daddy?”

“Ain’t like that, Mum,” Eggsy says, folding jeans and shoving them into one of the three empty duffels on his bed. “I thought you liked Harry.”

“I do. He’s a very nice, very posh gent…and he’s used that to get what he wants. A pretty young thing like you warming his bed.”

Eggsy slowly turns to look at her, counting to ten before continuing to speak. “Mum…is that really what you think of me? You think that’s all I am, all I WANT to be?”

“I’m not sure WHAT I think of you anymore, Eggsy. Ever since you started going down on your knees…”

“No. No, Mum.” Eggsy points a finger at her. “Yeah, I’m a grown adult, and that was a shit choice. But ya know why I made that choice? Dean. Dean said we needed the money. Dean said he was gonna…he was gonna force you to do things no woman should do. So me sucking a few dicks to keep my Mum from doing something horrible? Yeah, I made that choice. Made a lot of other stupid choices, too. But all that’s changed now.” He turns back around and starts packing again so she can’t see the tears in his eyes. “I suppose I should thank you…if ya hadn’t made me go out to Aunt Maddie’s, I never woulda got my arse in gear. Got a good job I like, and I found the man of my dreams.”

“Eggsy…”

“Yeah, Harry’s gorgeous. And he’s rich. And he’s all posh. But ya know what else? He cares about me, Mum. He cares about what’s going on in my life. He don’t wanna use me for anything. He just wants to make me happy, says that makes HIM happy.” Eggsy zips the bag shut and goes back to his closet. “Wish that would make YOU happy, knowing that.”

“It does. I just…it just doesn’t seem right.”

“Which part? The fact that I love a bloke? The fact that he’s a lot older than me? Even older than you?” Eggsy starts bagging up trainers. “None of that matters to Harry. In his eyes we’re equal. Don’t quite get that…in my mind I don’t deserve even one second of his time. But he thinks I deserve it.” He sighs and finally looks her in the eye. “It ain’t my fault that your life didn’t work out the way ya wanted, Mum. Stop taking it out on me…do something ta change it.”

The three weeks fly by and suddenly Harry’s knocking at the door to pick him up. He’s rented a van to bring Eggsy and his things; he doesn’t have much but it’s definitely too much for the Mercedes and Harry doesn’t like driving the old pickup truck into the city. 

Thankfully Dean isn’t around, so Eggsy doesn’t have to worry about him giving Harry a hard time. Daisy immediately toddles over for Harry to pick her up, which does quite easily, hefting her onto his hip and speaking to her as she plays with his tie.

“Ya keep acting like I’m moving to the States or something, Mum,” Eggsy says. “It’s only a few hours by train. Ya can come visit anytime.”

“Please do,” Harry says immediately. “We have a lot of room and would love to have you.”

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Michelle says vaguely.

“Well, let’s get everything into the van,” Harry says. “Go to your mother, Daisy, that’s a sweet girl.” He hands her over to Michelle and picks up a box. There isn’t much; the three duffels, a few boxes of books and things, two bags of trainers.

“Yeah, don’t wanna leave that van out there for long around here,” Eggsy points out.

They make a few trips to take everything to the van as Michelle stands with Daisy in her arms. As soon as they come back from the last trip Daisy reaches for Harry again. “Hawwy.”

“Well, I see one person who won’t be missing me much,” Eggsy says with a sad smile. He runs his hand over her hair and kisses her forehead.

“This means you’ll have to come visit even more, now,” Harry says to Michelle. “Any time.”

“Yeah, guess that would be nice,” Michelle says finally. She meets Harry’s eye, her jaw sternly set. “Take good care of my boy. Know I ain’t been the best Mum, but I still care. You look after him, make sure he’s happy.”

“Trust me when I say it will be my sole ambition in life from now on,” Harry says solemnly. Coming from anyone else it would sound ridiculous, but Harry is obviously completely sincere. 

“Don’t forget about us.” Michelle pulls Eggsy in for a hug.

“I won’t, Mum. And if you need me, please call. I’ll get on the first train back, swear down.”

“I love you, Eggsy.” Michelle buries her face in his neck and he feels the tears.

“Love you, too, Mum.” Eggsy’s voice gets choked up and he tries not to feel guilty. He feels like he’s leaving her alone, deserting her.

“Wuv Mummy!” Daisy shouts, reaching for her.

Michelle smiles through her tears and takes her daughter. “I love you, too, Daisy.”

“Well, then, let’s be off,” Harry says finally, his eyes full of concern as he looks at Eggsy. “Unless you wish to stay for a bit.”

“Nah, best be on the road, quite a drive for us,” Eggsy says. “I’ll call ya when we’re home, okay, Mum?”

“Thanks. Always nice to see you again, Harry,” Michelle manages.

“You as well.” Harry opens the door. “Eggsy, why don’t you go out and make sure you have everything? I’ll be along shortly.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives Daisy a big hug and kiss before hurrying down to the van.

Harry joins him maybe five minutes later. “Do you want to get something to eat along the way?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Eggsy eyes him up. “What did you say to my mum?”

“Exactly what you heard me say inside. That your happiness and well-being are my top priority, and that I am quite thankful you’re coming to live with me, as I cannot imagine one moment without you now.” Eggsy blushes. “I also told her that if things get too difficult with her husband, she and Daisy are welcome to come stay with us any time, for as long as they like.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in astonishment. Harry shrugs and starts the van. “I love you,” Eggsy says. “So fucking much. I would do anything for you, you know that, right?”

“Anything?” Harry says slyly.

“Anything.”

“I shall keep that in mind.” He puts the van in drive and soon leaves the grey and dingy neighborhood far behind them.

“So…where do ya want me to put all this stuff?” Eggsy says as they open the back doors of the van and start unloading Eggsy’s things onto the front porch.

“The green bedroom,” Harry says as he shoulders a duffel and picks up a bag.

Eggsy stares at him. The green bedroom? Not the master? “Uh, okay,” he replies, gathering his own load and following Harry up the stairs.

“I figure we can just put everything in here, and then as you are able, you can unpack your things. I’ve made space for you in the master closet, although it doesn’t seem like you need to hang much.” Harry puts everything on the bed in the guestroom. “I have something else for you.”

Eggsy follows Harry into the master suite and gasps in surprise. The furniture (other than the bed) has been moved about, and a beautiful large chest of drawers is in place by the dresser. “Harry…ya didn’t need to get me this! I coulda just used the one in the other room.”

“And make you walk down the hall to get dressed every day? That is simply ridiculous,” Harry scolds. He puts his arms around Eggsy. “You are not a guest in this house, my boy. This is your home now, and I want you in every corner.”

“Except the study,” Eggsy amends, kissing Harry’s chin. “Don’t want no part of that…that’s your domain.”

“I’m afraid I must agree with that,” Harry says ruefully, giving him a kiss. “Let’s get things unloaded…Mrs. Melville prepared a cold supper for us and it’s in the refrigerator.”

“What does she think about all this?” Eggsy asks as he trots back down the stairs.

“She’s quite pleased, as you can imagine. She actually thinks you’re going to make me ‘easier to deal with,’ in her words.” Harry actually makes the air quotes. 

“She’s in for a rude awakening,” Eggsy says with a grin.

They bring everything up to the spare room and Eggsy groans. He only lived in one room…how did he end up with so much stuff? “Why don’t you at least get your clothing over into the other room?” Harry suggests. “And then how about a shower? I’m sure you’re quite done in from the emotional day you’ve had…a shower would feel quite lovely. Then meet me in the dining room, if you would.”

“All right, babe. Gimme maybe twenty minutes.”

“Perfect.” Harry kisses him, a slow sweet kiss that literally takes Eggsy’s breath away. 

Eggsy smiles dreamily at him as Harry turns and leaves the room. Eggsy shakes himself back into reality and dives into the boxes, carting clothes and toiletries into the master bedroom. He quickly shoves things into drawers, knowing it will probably give Harry an aneurysm if he sees it later but not really caring. The trainers are lovingly lined up in the closet before he turns and heads for the shower, realizing how wonderful Harry’s idea sounds. He takes the briefest of showers and comes out feeling clean and refreshed. He pulls on trakkies and a vest and smiles at himself in the mirror. He’s here. In his home. With Harry. Because they live together. He sighs happily before heading downstairs. “So, Harry,” he begins as he ambles into the dining room. “I was wondering if…bwah,” he finishes lamely.

Harry is leaning against the dining room table clad only in his dressing gown. “Yes?”

“Uh, this is how we dress for dinner ‘round here?” Eggsy manages, eyes fixed on the bit of chest hair he sees peeking out from the gown.

“No, but it’s how I dress for a bit of a snack.” Harry beckons him in and Eggsy slowly walks over. Harry never breaks eye contact as he reaches down and pulls at Eggsy’s shirt. Eggsy obediently wriggles out of it and is rewarded with a kiss. He kicks of his shoes and tilts his head up for more kisses, distracted enough by Harry’s talented mouth to not even notice when he’s naked. He does notice, however, that Harry’s still in his gown. His hands quickly paw at the knotted belt until he has it open and the dressing gown slithers to the floor.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Eggsy whispers, hands sliding over Harry’s torso. “Can’t believe this is all mine.”

“It is yours…for as long as you want it.”

“Forever,” Harry murmurs as he kisses down Eggsy’s neck. He puts his arms around Eggsy and suddenly Eggsy finds himself seated on the edge of the table.

“Harry!” Eggsy squeaks. “We eat in here sometimes!”

“The table will be very thoroughly cleaned, I assure you.” Harry pulls a chair up and sits down, spreading Eggsy’s knees a bit.

“Harry, what are…oh fuck,” Eggsy hisses, his hands burying themselves in Harry’s hair as Harry’s mouth moves over his cock. “Jesus…warn a man…”

“I can stop,” Harry says, wicked tongue flickering around the head.

“N-no, carry on,” Eggsy whimpers. 

Harry takes him deeper and deeper with each bob of his head, hands sliding up and down Eggsy’s thighs. At one point he drapes one of Eggsy’s legs over his shoulder, kissing up from the inside of his knee. “You are delectable,” Harry murmurs against his skin. He finally pulls away and stands up, leaving Eggsy to look up at him with a heaving chest and well-bitten bottom lip. “Up you go.”

“You expect me to STAND?” Eggsy asks, struggling to get up. 

“No. Up on the table.”

“Up on the…oh fucking HELL, Harry,” Eggsy says, remembering their discussion from the first night they made love. He crawls up on the table with shaking arms and legs, balancing as best he can.

“Oh, isn’t that lovely,” Harry murmurs, smoothing his hands over Eggsy’s arse. He goes to the sideboard and retrieves a condom and lube from one of its drawers.

“You got sex supplies hidden all over the house?”

“No, but that is a very smart idea,” Harry says with a wink. He leans down to give Eggsy a kiss. “If at any time you don’t enjoy something I’m doing, or if you start to tire and need to get down, you must tell me.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. Harry gives him one more kiss, then begins to kiss and lick his way down Eggsy’s spine. Eggsy stiffens as Harry’s mouth moves below his waist; he’s never had anyone do this and isn’t sure what to expect.

“Relax, darling,” Harry murmurs against his skin. Eggsy hears Harry sit down and then feels his strong hands gently grasp at his backside and spread it a bit. “You are amazing.”

“Fuck!” Eggsy hisses as Harry’s tongue flattens over his hole for the first time. It’s an odd feeling but strangely erotic. He whimpers at the most push of Harry’s tongue, moaning at the way it circles gently and then forcefully darts against him. Eggsy’s head droops down and his hands clench into fists. He wants Harry inside, wants that tongue lapping at him as hard as it can, but at the same time he feels his body try to push it away.

“All right, dearest,” Harry says, fluttering gentle kisses back up along Eggsy’s waist.

“Yeah, Harry, please,” Eggsy says, not sure what he’s begging for. 

“Of course, whatever you want, my boy,” Harry promises and then his mouth is back to work. Eggsy’s body shudders when a fingertip starts playing alongside Harry’s tongue, pushing and twisting. Before long two fingers are pumping in and out as Harry’s tongue slips in and around Eggsy’s entrance.

“Please, Harry…fuck, yes, please…” Eggsy’s hips rock back to meet Harry’s touch, welcoming the intrusion into his body.

“You are so beautiful, Eggsy…the way you take me in…” The fingers finally pull out and Eggsy whines. “Relax, dearest, I have you.” Eggsy hears the foil tear, hears the slurp of the lube going on Harry’s cock, and suddenly he’s pushing inside.

“Yes…oh fuck yes, Harry…” Eggsy moans, arching his back and pushing back to meet Harry’s thrust. It’s been too long, it seems. Weeks, probably, but it feels like years. And now that won’t happen ever again. He can have sex with Harry any time he wants…which, let’s be honest, will be all the time.

“You feel so fucking good, Eggsy…like your body was meant for me,” Harry breathes against his spine, hands hard at Eggsy’s waist, pulling him back to meet each move of his hips. Eggsy’s hands scrabble to hold onto something but there’s only the flat and shining surface of the table. “One moment, darling,” Harry whispers and then he’s pulling out, leaving Eggsy to actually whine at the loss. “Down you go…carefully…” Harry guides his feet onto the floor and then pulls him back. Harry flops onto the chair and carefully guides him back onto his cock.

“Oh Jesus FUCK Harry you’re so deep,” Eggsy groans. He pushes himself up and down a few times, feet barely able to touch the floor.

“Yes, darling boy…so deep…fuck I won’t last…I’m so sorry,” Harry pants. He wraps one arm around Eggsy and uses the other hand to stroke Eggsy’s cock.

“Yes…that’s good…oh fuck…” Eggsy pants, reaching an arm back around to fist in Harry’s hair. Harry growls and bites Eggsy’s shoulder, and he soon feels Harry tense beneath him, the arm holding him in place one last time. Eggsy moans, feeling the pulse of Harry’s cock right at his prostate. Harry’s thumb slides over the head of his cock and then Eggsy’s coming, dripping hot and wet over Harry’s finger. Harry’s teeth release from Eggsy’s skin and gently kisses move along his shoulder.

“I love you…I love you so much,” Harry whispers, kissing the back of Eggsy’s ear.

“Jesus, dunno if I’ll survive living with you,” Eggsy says, starting to laugh. 

“Well, I plan on doing everything I can to make sure you don’t regret your decision to move in,” Harry says, and Eggsy feels the smile against his skin.

“Gonna need another shower, I think,” Eggsy says, slowly standing up. Harry stands as well, removing the condom and tying it off. 

“May I join you?”

“You never need to ask that question,” Eggsy informs him.

Eggsy gathers his clothes and Harry puts on his dressing gown before they head back upstairs. They take a very well-behaved shower together, and Eggsy considers suggesting they call his aunt and head over for a visit. The beautiful bed looks too inviting, however, and he’s crawled in completely naked before Harry even leaves the bath. “Tired?”

“Worn out in the best way,” Eggsy says sleepily. “Why don’t you come take a nap with me?”

“Well, I should…”

“You ain’t going to work. Not today. Get in this bed and nap with me,” Eggsy orders, slapping the pillow.

“You’ve talked me into it,” Harry says with a grin. “But before I do that, I forgot. I have a gift for you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says bashfully. Harry goes to the small desk on the far wall and gets something from a drawer. “Your new book?” 

“Yes. It came from the printer’s yesterday. I always get a few advance copies.”

“Looks great,” Eggsy says, flipping through the pages. “And check out that handsome bloke,” he says with a grin, catching sight of Harry’s picture on the back flap. He reads the biography, knowing full well what it will say but deciding to look it over anyway. He stares in amazement and reads out loud. “Mr. Hart resides in a beautiful home full of antiques with his partner, Eggsy.” He stares at Harry. “You…you called me your partner.”

“Well, yes,” Harry says shyly. “I only gave your first name, since I didn’t get your approval to speak of you at all. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No. I don’t mind at all,” Eggsy whispers. “Yer partner.”

“It sounded better than boyfriend or lover or paramour,” Harry says, making a face.

“But you never put personal stuff in your bio.”

“I never had anything I wanted people to know before,” Harry says, leaning down to kiss him. He hangs up his dressing gown and climbs into bed. “There’s something else…read from the beginning.”

Eggsy starts at the front cover and flips pages. His heart jumps into his throat. “To Eggsy, the most beautiful butterfly of all, one I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find. You are the most priceless thing in my life and I love you.” Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes. “Harry.”

“You are beautiful, you are priceless, and I love you.”

Eggsy carefully places the book on the floor and rolls over to cuddle in Harry’s arms. “I love you, Harry.”  
THE END


End file.
